Asiéndote mía
by anikar
Summary: Actualizare el 14 de julio. he cambiado la fecha por estar en exámenes finales.
1. Chapter 1

**CAP 1**

Era temprano cuando mi madre, como todas las mañanas solía despertarme. Era el primer día de clases en el distrito doce, solía vivir en el distrito 11 donde solo eramos mis padres y yo hasta que mi padre falleció por una enfermedad letal. Luego de eso mi madre entro en una enorme depresión, y si antes éramos pobres ahora solíamos ser el doble de pobre era difícil el poder conseguir algo de comer en casa. Hasta que mi madre pudo conseguir un trabajo de enfermera en el distrito doce, donde nos alojamos en una pequeña casa solo para las 2 aunque no solía hablar mucho con mi madre, no confiaba en ella me dejo desamparada por dos años tratando de sobrevivir en un lugar donde todo era escaso.

En fin, el dinero apenas alcanzaba para la comida así q por suerte para poder seguir con mis estudios gane una beca completa en el colegio PANEM, es el mejor en todos los distritos por que tiene la colaboración del capitolio.

Bueno yo soy katniss de 15 años, soy muy tímida, frágil y no me gusta sociabilizar, no soy muy linda con mis ojos grises y cabello castaño oscuro, mi cuerpo mejor ni hablar es muy flacucho lo que demuestra mi pobreza el único amigo q tengo es Gale, mi vecino lo conocí hace 3 meses bueno cuando llegue al distrito 12 es muy apuesto y está en la misma posición que yo, aunque hemos podido conseguir un trabajo en la casa de la vieja sae yo como la cocinera y mi amigo como el jardinero, nos paga lo mínimo pero nos ayuda.

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

Ya despierta salgo al comedor a merendar, estoy nerviosa mi primer día en el colegio con varios chicos ricos y mimados

-katniss, ya tienes todo lo que necesitas-dijo mi madre

-si- le respondí cortante como siempre-bueno ya me voy, te veo luego-avise

-está bien cuídate- dijo mientras la perdía de vista

Al salir me encontré con Gale, esperándome para llevarme al colegio, el no asistía allí pero como buen amigo acompañaba.

- Bien nerviosa?- dijo al mirarme que me mordía el labio siempre lo ago. cuando estoy nerviosa

- Un poco- un poco? Bueno estaba súper nerviosa

- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien te aras de amigos- como siempre animándome

- Jaja de esos chicos mimados no lo creo- dije llegando a la puerta del colegio – bueno aquí nos despedimos-

- Si cuídate paso por ti?-dijo cuando ya estaba adentro-siiiii! Le grite con entusiasmo, me gusta asar tiempo con el pero solo lo quiero como un amigo.

Al entrar tuve q buscar mi primera clase, el colegio era enorme y bello cada parte de su estructura era increíble con 3 pisos eso parece un castillo.

-DIABLOS- dijo alguien que choco con migo y si diablos me caí

-perdón no me fije-dije

-claro que no te fijaste inve…- nose porque pero no termino su palabra se quedo mirándome por un momento. Bien me estaba incomodando

-mmmm bueno hee tengo clases – dije al querer huir este chico si que me intimidaba era rubio con unos hermosos ojos azul musculoso simplemente muy guapo increíble nunca vi un chico tan tan..

- bien –dijo agarrándome del brazo

-cómo te llamas? –me pregunto sus dedos estaban presionando mi brazo que casi me dolía

-ka…kat…niss..–dije retirándome lentamente de su agarre tenia miedo su mirada me daba temor, todo el mundo me miraba con cara de "pobre chica" y un escalofrió me recorría la espalda

-lindo nombre katniss, nos estaremos viendo –esos ojos por dios sentí miedo con esas palabras. Y Salí disparando asía mi clase.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

POV PEETA

Wuaaa- bostezo otro día más en el maldito colegio, otro año de aburrimiento.

Bueno me llamo peeta mellak tengo 18 años soy uno de los chicos más ricos del distrito 12 soy rubio con ojos azules simplemente soy muy sexi con un cuerpo envidiable, guapo bello e increíble, todo lo que deseo lo tengo aunque sea la cosa más insignificante dinero, fiestas, chicas bueno eso de chicas ellas vienen solas pero para pasar un buen rato las acepto, para mi todas son unas perras que solo quieren mi dinero por eso las uso por un rato y las desechos, el amor esa palabra que asco no es algo que me interese así soy yo el líder del colegio panem.

Al llegar al colegio todos paran al mirarme soy muy popular y cualquiera que se meta conmigo sufrirá una muy mala pesadilla.

-DIABLOS- choque con un idiota esta si que me la paga

-perdón no me fije-dijo

-claro que no te fijaste inve…-una chica! Parece que es nueva no la había visto nunca es alta delgada se ve con un cuerpo tan frágil tan delicado da la impresión que con una sola penetración la rompería... muestran una total inocencia, ese cabello largo con una trenza es tonta eso solo usan las niñas pero la muestra con tal delicadeza que me gusta. La mire tan fijamente que se dio cuenta.

-mmmm bueno hee tengo clases- dijo pero no la dejare ir tan fasil después de todo ella choco conmigo.

-bien-dije agarrándole el brazo con casi fuerza no sé porque pero ella me daba un sentimiento algo desconocido y allí supe que tenía que saber más de ella.

-cómo te llamas?-pregunte apretando mas mis dedos en su brazo quería saber y lo mas antes posible

- ka…kat…niss..– retirándose de mi agarre, la intimidaba jaaa se mordía el labio y eso si q me provocaba por dios su labio es… y allí supe me interés en esta chica y mucho.

- lindo nombre katniss, nos estaremos viendo –le dije y era verdad sabía que la volvería a ver y algo me decía que muy pronto.

Sí que me divertiré este año y valla que lo haré la quiero para mí y estaba decidido en tenerl. Nunca tuve ese sentimiento de no sé ¿posesión? Ja no lo creo. Pero de algo estaba seguro ella seria mía.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3 **

POV PEETA

Al entrar al salón me senté en el mismo lugar de siempre y por costumbre tenía todas las miradas femeninas en mí, que fastidioso.

-buenos días- dijo el profesor cinna – este año tendremos a una nueva compañera espero que la traten bien ya q x su inteligencia se paso algunos cursos, preséntate por favor.

Y entro con esa timidez cubriéndola por completo y mi sonrisa se ensancho.

-ho…hola me llamo katniss everdeen tengo 15 años y vengo del distrito 11- se veía tan desprotegida y tan deseable no podía apartar la vista de ella.

-bien siéntate adelante de peeta, y espesemos con las clases- me miro creo que le doy miedo nada mal mejor así.

Se sentó adelante tan lentamente que me quede como un estúpido esperando que me siguiera viendo con esos hermosos ojos grises esa chica estaba provocándome y eso no es nada bueno para ella.

Durante toda la clase mire cada uno de sus movimientos, sentía su olor a bosque en esa larga cabellera, me pregunto cómo se verá suelto que será tenerla en mis dedos. No me resistí y toque su cabello lentamente hasta el final de su trenza, le retire ese broche marrón en forma de flor, que sostenía su trenza diosss! Tenía su olor, lo pase por mi nariz DELICIOSO ya me imagino cómo será tenerla a ella.

De aporco la trenza empezaba a deshacerse con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sinceramente biología era aburridísimo pero verla a ella era como si todo lo del alrededor fuera invisible.

-mellark….mellark- con la vos de mi profesor desperté de mi trance

-desea algo profesor?- rayos era molesto

-como sabe hablamos de educación sexual-jaa no prestaba atención pero no era mi culpa sino la de katniss.

-si eso escuche- mis compañeros se burlaban hasta yo ajajaa

-bueno le preguntare de nuevo ¿Cuál es su tipo de chica?- mi tipo? E estado con tantas zorras que no tenía un tipo.

Entonces mire a katniss, ella capto la mía pero la retiro rápidamente al darse cuenta que la miraba tan fijamente y con esa simple mirada me di cuenta cual era mi tipo entonces respendi:

-es simple-dije sin dejar de mirar a katniss- las chicas de mi tipo tienen que ser lindas, inocentes y vulnerables-se perfectamente que la describí de 10 ya q se tenso en su asiento.

-vulnerables? Interesante su tipo sr mellak ahora tome asiento- con una sonrisa arrogante lo icé y así prosiguieron las clases.

Al tocar el timbre me quede sentado esperando que todos se fueran asía afuera, mirando como katniss guardaba sus útiles con tanta tranquilidad. Mientras acomodaba su mochila capto que aun seguía allí dio un pequeño saltito que me izo sonreír. Lo admito todos me temen a mi grupo y en especial a mi pero ella con la primera vez que me veía ya esta teniéndome pavor y eso me encanta.

Al levantarse con tanta rapidez como si quisiera alejarse de mí su trenza salió desarmándose por completo.

Y tenía razón se ve hermosa con una carita de niña, con ese cabellos suelto, me volvió loco quería agarrar su cabello y olerlo, estamparla contra la pared y morder esos labios que me llamaban, tocar esas piernas debajo de esa falda y poder envestirla con fiereza.

-discu…disculpa-dijo con esa hermosa voz que me devolvió a la realidad.

La mire con su manito en su mochila sobre su hombro mientras se mordía ese labio….. Acaso no se daba cuenta que esa acción me volvía loco.

-ese…ese es es mi broche-dijo mirando mi mano


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4**

POV KATNISS

Al salir disparando de ese chico que me ponía incomoda me fui directamente hacia la secretaria para que me asignaran mis clases ya que como de costumbre en los colegios que iba solían adelantarme de cursos por mi inteligencia por parte es útil ya que puedo conseguir becas y si que las necesito.

Allí una mujer llamada effie me dio mis horarios y me llevo directamente a lo que ahora sería mi aula me subieron 2 años… 2 años increíble estaría rodeada de chicos de 18 años estoy súper nerviosa por mi presentación ufff.

Respire profundo y salió el profesor por lo que decía mi papel de horarios cinna profesor de biología.

-bueno katniss, vamos adentro y bienvenida- me cae bien este profesor tiene un aire de confianza

-buenos días- dijo el profesor– este año tendremos a una nueva compañera espero que la traten bien ya q x su inteligencia se paso algunos cursos, preséntate por favor- dijo dando el inicio de mi recibida

Con la mirada gacha dije-ho…hola me llamo katniss everdeen tengo 15 años y vengo del distrito 11- hay estaba tan nerviosa que tartamudee.

Levante la mirada lentamente mirando a mi alrededor todos era mayores que yo me sentía como una presa en medio de depredadores.

-bien siéntate adelante de peeta, y espesemos con las clases- hay no no es ese chico pude captar su mirada arrogante y sé que la mía mostraba temor le tenía miedo ¿por qué? Apenas lo conocí ya me daba esa sensación de miedo.

Fui asía mi banco y me senté evitando mirar a ese chico. La clase transcurrió lentamente todo se me asía tan fácil y comprensible que me perdí en los conocimientos. Pero algo me incomodaba sentía una mirada penetrante que observaba cada movimiento que realizaba era molesto y me sentía insegura como si ese chico Peeta estuviera esperando algo.

-es así como el cuerpo empieza a desear otras acciones más intimas y busca a una persona deseable que sea de su tipo para poder realizar esos actos que uno desea- dijo el profesor la educación sexual no era lo mío. Siempre termino sonrojándome con esos temas.

-haber señor mellark cual es su tipo de chica- así que se llamaba peeta mellark, no me atreví a mirarlo como todos lo hacían mi instinto me decía NO MIRES, NO LO AGAS.

-mellark…mellark- repitió el profesor al ver que este no contestaba

- desea algo profesor?- dijo con voz seca

-como sabe hablamos de educación sexual- parece que ni atención prestaba

-si eso escuche-waaaa si que era rebelde hay quiero alejarme de él.

-bueno le preguntare de nuevo ¿Cuál es su tipo de chica?- sentí claramente que clavo su mirada en mí como una flecha y respondió:

-es simpe-dijo aun con la mirada en mi podía sentirlo- las chicas de mi tipo tienen que ser lindas, inocentes y vulnerables –es como si me estuviera definiendo no lo creo, espero que no pero me tense.

-vulnerables? Interesante su tipo sr mellak ahora tome asiento- y así prosiguió la clase, solo trate de concentrarme en copiar lo de la pizarra.

Al tocar el timbre empecé a guardar mis útiles lento como siempre lo asía para que todo estuviera en orden como me gustaba.

Ya todos se habían ido del curso, era normal siempre terminaba siendo la ultima, ya terminando capte la presencia de peeta y pegue un pequeño saltito, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? El me asustaba.

Me levante con tanta rapidez que sentí como mi trenza se desarmaba por completo ¿pero cómo? si mi broche siempre la sostenía a la perfección

Empecé a mirar por el suelo haber si se me había caído pero… imposible el la tenía en la mano.

-discu…disculpa – le dije con mi mano en mi mochila, ya estaba nerviosa y con algo de temor que me empecé a morder el labio -ese…ese es es mi broche.

-hooo! Claro es tuyo-me dijo

-podías devolvérmelo-me miro muy seriamente que me incomodaba quería alejarme lo mas antes posible de él.

-¿por qué?- me dijo con arrogancia

-bueno…Mmmm…porque es mío-

-No veo tu nombre en el- ¿pero que le pasa a este chico? Se levanto y empezó a salir del curso

-no espera devuélveme mi broche es súper importante para mí me lo dio un amigo mío- le dije sin vacilación y era verdad ese broche era especial me lo dio Gale para mis 15 años trabajo mucho por él.

Él se dio la vuelta con rapidez y me miro con furia me clavo la mirada con enojo como si quisiera golpearme, yo solo me encogí y retrocedí un poco con miedo a que me insiera algo.

Se acerco lentamente tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me dijo –katniss no hagas que me enoje porque te aseguro que no te gustara no me hables de otros porque te ira mal.

Y así se fue dejándome confundida mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían por mi mejilla este año será muy largo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno ya en el cap que viene se pone bueno y tratare d hacerlos mas largo a y me olvidaba:**

**Los protagonistas no son míos ADVERTENCIA:lemon malas palabras secuestro etc etc etc **

**Espero lo disfruten dejen comentarios esta historia depende d ustedes **

**CAP 5**

POV PEETA

-hooo! Claro es tuyo- le dije mirándola directamente

-podrías devolvérmelo- me dijo

-¿por qué?-le dije con arrogancia

-bueno…Mmmm…porque es mío- que linda que se veía

-no veo tu nombre en el- le dije verla con miedo me divertía así que me levante y ya saliendo me dijo

-no espera devuélveme mi broche es súper importante para mí me lo dio un amigo mío-¿un amigo? Quien se cree para decirme eso se arrepentirá iba a ser bueno pero imaginármela con alguien me volvió loco de furia. Me gire con un enojo que la izo retroceder.

Estaba tan furioso que la agarraría de los cabellos y la golpearía hasta hacerla pedir perdón pero me detuve ella no tenía que saber que me interesaba en tal punto que lograba tranquilizarme pero eso no duraría mucho.

Me acerque a ella agarre su delicado rostro en mis manos y le dije: katniss no hagas que me enoje porque te aseguro que no te gustara no me hables de otros porque te ira mal.-y me largue dejándola con miedo y sin su broche.

Me dirigí al patio con mis amigos cato y finnik ya se estaban divirtiendo con unas cuantas amigas. Me fui directamente con glimmer mi puta favorita de todas ella asía lo q yo le decía estaba loca por mi quien no? todas se morían por probar algo de mí.

Nos fuimos detrás del colegio allí la bese con desesperación me imaginaba que era esa chica nueva, coloque sus piernas hacia mi cintura baje mis manos hacia sus piernas para posarlas en su humedad, metí dos dedos en su cavidad y comencé a envestirla no dejaba de besarla desabroche mi pantalón estaba a punto de meterme dentro de ella hasta que algo llamo mi atención.

Era katniss estaba en las rejas del colegio hablando con un tipejo. Solté rápido a glimmer y le dije que se marchara. Ya solo, me quede observándola ella se reía se veía tan hermosa con ese cabello suelto. Sentí tanta rabia quería matar a ese estúpido que hablaba con ella, katniss era mía será mía y de nadie más y me encargare de que ella lo sepa. Por ahora la dejaría pero no se quedaría así.

POV KATNISS

Luego de limpiar mis lagrimas, me di cuenta de que no me devolvió mi broche y nuevas lagrimas se presentaron, estaba tan triste ¿qué le diría a Gale?

Pero tengo que dejar de llorar y ser fuerte como siempre pero esto era algo nuevo jamás pase por algo así y me dolía apenas lo conocí hoy y ya me trata mal.

Salí asía afuera recordé que Gale iría a verme. No me gustaba mi cabello suelto pero me asía ver como una niña más de lo que ya era.

Encontré a Gale afuera de las rejas detrás del colegio no había nadie mas que nosotros dos.

-catnip-hayyyy dijo mi apodo jaja

-hola sr Hawthorne- jaja el odiaba que le digiera así

-bueno ya capte no te diré así solo por ahora- era tan divertido mi mejor amigo

-¿Qué me trajiste?-le dije con una gran sonrisa que solo el la ponía en mi cara

- tan tan tan tan.. te traje un sándwich tu favorito- me quede sorprendida

-como lo conseguiste Gale no no lo puedo recibir mejor dáselo a tu familia ahora están difíciles las cosas tú la necesitas más que yo y…-

-katniss se muy bien cómo andan las cosas pero esta vez termine mi deuda con sea y me dio algo de comida y comenzare a cobrar regularmente y quiero compartir esto contigo acéptalo por favor- me dijo con esa carita de esperanza como decirle no

-bueno solo por hoy-agarrando la comida hace mucho que no comía bien mi madre apenas ganaba para las deudas de la casa y comíamos latas de frigoles y en algunas ocasiones nada.

Gale trabajaba en su tiempo con sae una cocinera que tenía un mini restaurante iba todos los días luego del colegio esa señora era muy buena, en algunas ocasiones me daba pequeños trabajo y ganaba algo para comer.

-bien y porque el cabello suelto, ¿dónde está tu broche?- me dijo mordiendo su sándwich

Yo me mordí el labio por los nervios que bueno que no me estaba mirando

-me lo saque tengo miedo de perderlo- me miro algo serio

-¿perderlo? Siempre lo llevas puesto- rayos

-bueno es que-TRINNNNNNGGGG-toco el timbre para ingresar a clase que bueno me salvo la campana

-bien te veo en la salida adiós-Salí corriendo hacia mi aula tenía que conseguir mi broche.

Las clases siguieron iguales con Peeta mirándome tan fijamente que me estremecía.

Al fin apenas toco el timbre para la casa no espere guarde todo tan rápidamente y salí afuera fui la primera en salir. Ya afuera me tranquilice y vi a Gale en la puerta esperándome era tan guapo que me odiaba por solo mirarlo como amigo.

Todas las chicas lo miraban eso me ponía celosa-di un gran suspiro-

-vamos- me dijo posando su brazo en mis hombre eso ya era común

Mientras caminaba sentí como alguien me miraba me di la vuela y me encontré con su mirada era Peeta me miraba con ¿enojo, furia? No lose lo que si sabía era que me dio miedo, aparte mi mirada de la suya y me marche.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno ahora si se viene lo bueno algo asi creo q estoy siendo muy mala con katniss pero asi empieza la historia ajaja no hay final todavía jaajaj asi q pueden comentar loq kiera nada d insultos xfiss**

**Los personajes no son mios sino del hermoso libro los juegos del hambre**

**Advertencia: lemon violencia malas palabras violación etc etc etc**

**CAP 6**

POV PEETA

Cuando ingresamos al aula las clases se me asieron una eternidad mirar a katniss ya no era suficiente quería agarrarla ahora, a medida que pasaban las horas le tocaba su cabello largo todos se daban cuenta y ya sabían que la quería para mí.

De solo recordar que estaba con otro me enfurecía tanto que quería golpearla dejarla con las ganas de no querer ver a ningún otro hombre que no fuera yo. Marcarla para siempre como mi propiedad para que otros estúpidos no se le acercaran, pero solo tenía que esperar y pronto seria mia ya veré que planeare. Si que me clave con esa niña solo tiene 15 años y es una cerebrito no sé porque la mire.

Al tocar el timbre para ir a casa katniss se preparo tan rápido que salió primera eso me enfureció ¿acaso quería librarse de mí? No permitiría eso nadie se aleja de mi.

Ya afuera vi al mismo tipo que estaba con ella en el receso se ve claramente que es pobre por dios que le ve admito es guapo pero no se compara a mí.

Me molesta que ella este con otros, la mire con odio cuando permitió que ese tipo le pusiera su brazo sobre su hombro. Por un instante se dio la vuelta y pude captar su mirada asustada cuando me encontró observándola yo solo le mostré mi mirada más fría y enojada sentía llamas por mis venas ese tipo la estaba tocando no permitiría eso.

Ya en mi auto decidí seguirlos. Se separaron en un pequeño restaurante asqueroso sin clase ¿enserio que le ve? A no eso si que me puso como un loco la beso en la mejilla lo matare.

Estaba a punto de bajar pero me detuve ya planeare bien como are las cosas con katniss y cuando la tenga la castigare tan brutalmente que lamentara haber venido al distrito 12.

La seguí hasta su casa también era pobre y ahora me pregunto ¿Qué vi en ella? Vivía en una pequeña casa o más bien un basurero. Me quede allí 2hs ¿Qué me pasa? Me estoy obsesionando con ella apenas la vi y ya la quiero. Pero como dije una vez LO QUE DESEO LO OBTENGO NO IMPORTAN LOS MEDIOS.

Cuando llegue a mi casa o más bien mi mansión no había nadie como de costumbres mis hermanos, casados mi madre me odia, y mi padre el mejor hombre casi nunca esta pero cuando se lo encuentra siempre está pendiente de mi pero eso pasa una vez al mes.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, allí me tire en mi cama y saque el broche de katniss y lo coloque en mi nariz diablos olía tan bien.

-definitivamente katniss serás mia- solo te daré un poco de tiempo para que disfrutes de tu bella vida sin mi.

POV KATNISS

Ya pasaron 3 meses desde que llegue, todo calmado pero sigo teniendo esa impresión de que peeta me sigue adonde quiera que sea que me encuentre me da miedo como si estuviera esperando por algo.

En las clases no aparta su vista de mi cada acto que realizo los persigue a la perfección, suele tocar mi cabello todos los días y por miedo no le digo nada, el sigue teniendo mi broche no sé cómo recuperarlo. Le mentí a Gale diciendo que ahora me gusta más el cabello suelto.

Por falta de tiempo tuve que dejar mi trabajo de cocinera Gale tomo también ese puesto y cuando tengo tiempo suelo ir a ayudar y gano algo.

Bien es el último día de la semana. Ya estaba levantándome cuando johanna y glimmer me empujaron cayéndome sobre los floreros rompiéndolos por completo, la profesora me clavo la mirada mientras ellas se reían a carcajadas.

-sí que eres torpe niña- mi dijo glimmer, mis lagrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos pero las reprimí, vi como peeta miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Intente defenderme pero no me salían palabras y acepte el castigo con la cabeza gacha. Tenía que limpiar el curso completo luego de clase, no podre irme a casa con Gale, estaba triste lo admito parezco un niña lo soy pero suelo mostrarme fuerte delante de todos. Solo Gale sabe como soy una chica llorona que trata de ser fuerte, para alimentarse sin necesidad de mi madre que de apoco se está recuperando y tomando cargo de la casa y aumento su preocupación por mi.

¿Qué les pasa a esas chicas? Lo admito no me quieren ni ver en figurita y lo note cuando me miraron por primera vez creo que me odian bien ya estoy acostumbrada. Joanna suele insultarme siempre y glimmer ella sí que me detesta las últimas semanas se la paso molestándome, insultándome e incluso me llama pobretona. Un dia en escribió en la pizarra "katniss sin la beca no sos nada, vete no perteneces aquí". Nada de lo que ella haga me interesa.

Estaba sola en el aula recogiendo los vidrios rotos, mire por la venta ya estaba oscureciendo. rayos me lastime el dedo por distraída rayos rayos!. coloque mi dedo en un pañuelo que tenia, no solía lastimarme muy seguido prácticamente nunca solo cuando era niña pero eso ya paso hace unos 10 años iría y mis padre jamás me pusieron una mano encima.

Sentí como la puerta se abría me gire asía su dirección y vi a peeta entrando por ella y con una sonrisa arrogante cerró la puerta detrás de el, empezó a acercarse asía mi dirección, esto no me podía ir peor.

-bu..bu..buscas algo pee…ta- le dije tartamudeando tenía miedo

-Ooo.. Bueno ya que lo preguntas si, si busco algo. Creo que a ti- ¿a mí? me dijo agarrando mi mano y observando mi dedo – que mal te lastimaste debe de dolerte ¿no?- solo asentí estaba estática no podía moverme.

Entonces peeta metió mi dedo a su boca lo lamio y mordió para que saliera más sangre. Me asuste y por el dolor retire con fuerza mi dedo, el me quedo mirando con esa sonrisa que tanto temía.

-dulce -icé lo primero que vino a mi mente y trate de salir corriendo hacia la puerta pero fue más rápido que yo, tomo de mi brazo y me tiro con fuerza contra la pared y caí abruptamente hacia el piso, las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer y ya estaban lavando mis mejillas.

Se acerco a mí y lo que me dijo me dejo sin aliento- no puedes escapar de mi kat-niss espere mucho tiempo para que esto pudiera pasar y créeme estoy muy enojado necesitas mucha disciplina –tomo mi cara entre sus manos con fuerza y poso sus labios sobre los míos "MI PRIMER BESO" me resistí trate de apartarlo con mis piernas, pero fue peor me dio una cachetada tan fuerte que sentí como mi boca se llenaba de ese liquido con sabor a hierro dulzón.

-no te conviene volver a hacer eso - me dijo agarrando mi cabello a tal punto que me estaba lastimando volvió a besarme y esta vez lo profundizo metió su lengua en mi boca disgustando de mi sabor, mas lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos como una canilla abierta. Sentí como jugaba con mi lengua no podía respirar era repugnante quería vomitar dio un fuerte mordisco a mi labio ya lastimado y me libero.

Me dejo llorando y lastimada en el suelo mientras hacia una llamada lo escuche diciendo – ya está el auto afuera… bien prepárense ya voy para haya. Bien katniss levántate-dijo agarrándome del brazo-este será un viaje largo y quiero que te comportes, no quiero gritos ni llantos escuchaste.

-¿Qué? No…no enti….endo a don..de me llev… llevas-le dije entre lagrimas y sollozos.

- MI katniss me isiste enojar y mucho todo esto es tu culpa tu me provocaste desde que apareciste -me dio un suave beso en la mejilla –ahora vámonos que me estoy desesperando- me dijo mientras me levantaba del brazo.

-que..que haces no no soy tuya suelta..suéltame- dije tratándome de librarme en vano porque no superaba su fuerza nii una cuarta parte me miro con tanta furia que podía ver como sus ojos cambiaban de color claro a rojo furia

- eres mia desde el momento en que pose mis ojos en ti, ahora levántate- vio que no me movía y me cargo entre sus brazos apretándome con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Trate de liberarme pero no pude me lastimaba ¿qué aria por dios que haré? le rascuñe la cara lo que provoco que me soltase trate de correr hacia afuera del colegio baje las escaleras tan rápidamente que me tropecé más de una vez, peeta venia pisándome los talones.

Vi la salida hacia afuera corrí mas rápido, Justo en la puerta unos tipos me detuvieron noo o por dios no.

Vi a peeta llegar jadeando por haber corrido -ya te lo advertí katniss- dijo dándome un puñetazo en la cara que jamás olvidare fue tan fuerte que caí al suelo lo último que vi fue a peeta cargándome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno dejare este cap por ahora ya que el colegio toma mucho de mi tiempo así que dentro de unos 10 o 15 días estaré subiendo otro cap sean paciente.**

**Reitero los personajes no son míos **

**Advertencia: lemos, violencia, secuestro etc etc **

**Así que a las personas que no le gusten como es peeta NO LA LEAN aun que si claro que cambiara en un súper futuro ejeje gracias por las opiniones si que ayudan **

**CAP 7**

POV PEETA

Tres meses, tres meses de espera era mucho, jamás tuve que esperar tanto tiempo para poder tener algo. La seguía por todas partes cuando iba a su casa, a ese restaurante y lo que más odiaba de todo era verla con ese estúpido.

Averigüe todo sobre ella sus tiempos libre, de donde proviene, su situación familiar, sus amigos, todo. No aguante cuando escuche que su pareja era ese pobresucho llamado Gale esa estúpida salía con él con razón la mayoría del tiempo estaban a solas.

Listo ya me decidí no estará ni un minuto más con ese imbécil pondré en marcha mi plan. Capas lo que siento por katniss sea solo una calentura y luego la tirare como a las demás pero estos sentimientos eras tan fuertes jamás los había tenido con nadie, quería tenerla solo para mi apartarlas de las demás miradas.

Era el último día de la semana, en las clases no solía apartar la mirada de ella esa belleza natural me cautiva por completo y hoy será toda mia.

Cuando toco el timbre de retirada, katniss se levanto para ya parir cuando glimmer y Joanna la empujaron rompiendo así los floreros.

-sí que eres torpe niña- mi dijo glimmer, yo solo me quede mirando como siempre no quería levantar sospecha a futuros. Johanna y glimer si que la odiaban, mas mi puta glimmer que ya la deseche, se molesto pero le dije la verdad que la deje por otra mucho mejor y creo que se dio cuenta que era katniss.

Hay mi niña ni se defendió es mas ni una palabra dijo, acepto el castigo tristemente con su cabecita gacha. Yo sí que me puse feliz iba a llevar a cabo mi plan cuando estuviera cerca de su casa pero esto era mejor súper mejor.

Espere a que todos se fueran y entre al aula al darse vuelta por mi presencia vi su carita con esos ojitos cristalinos como si quisiera llorar luego me di cuenta del porqué, se había lastimado un dedo con un pedazo de vidrio.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y empecé a acercármele -bu..bu..Buscas algo pee…ta- me dijo tartamudeando tenía miedo se le notaba en los ojos.

Le diré la verdad para que tenerla con la intriga-Ooo.. Bueno ya que lo preguntas si, si busco algo. Creo que a ti- se veía sorprendida, mire su dedo y le dije – que mal te lastimaste debe de dolerte ¿no?- asintió

No aguante y metí su dedo en mi boca bebí su sangre eso me excitaba que mordí su dedo en busca de más sangre- aparto rápidamente su mano de mi.

-dulce- le dije y era verdad todo en ella era dulce solo quería probar algo más.

Salió corriendo hacia la puerta pero fui más rápido logrando agarrarla y la avente hacia la pared, cayendo al piso, no lograra escapar de mi, pero que niña se puso a llorar.

Me acerque hacia ella y le dije -no puedes escapar de mi kat-niss espere mucho tiempo para que esto pudiera pasar y créeme estoy muy enojado necesitas mucha disciplina –tome su cara entre sus manos con fuerza y pose mis labios sobre los suyos "OOO por dios es la mejor cosa que he probado" delicioso y suaves y ahora todos míos, se resistió golpeándome con sus piernas rayos me izo enojar y le metí una cachetada con fuerza para que se quedara quieta -no te conviene volver a hacer eso - la agarre de los cabellos y la volví a besar ni ella me privaría de los que ahora eran mis labios solo míos.

Profundice el beso metiendo mi lengua en su boquita me sentía en el paraíso era deliciosa esa niña. Jugué con su lengua explore todo lo que pude, no quería parar pero el aire fue necesario para ella, pareciera que era su primer beso, pero no creo salía con ese estúpido. Le mordí fuertemente el labio y la solté.

Me pare y la deje llorando en el suelo, saque mi celular y llame a los 2 hombre que contrate sabia que necesitaría ayuda– ya está el auto afuera-si señor-… bien prepárense ya voy para allá. Bien katniss levántate-le dije levantándola -este será un viaje largo y quiero que te comportes, no quiero gritos ni llantos escuchaste.

Con esa carita de miedo y con sangre corriendo por su labio me dijo -¿Qué? No…no enti….endo a don…de me llev… llevas-me dijo entre lagrimas y sollozos.

Le dije- MI katniss me hiciste enojar y mucho todo esto es tu culpa tu me provocaste desde que apareciste -le di un suave beso en la mejilla, era tan suave –ahora vámonos que me estoy desesperando- le dije tomándola por el brazo

Tuvo que responderme, si que necesitaba buena disciplina-que…que haces no no soy tuya suelta...suéltame- intento librarse pero es tan débil, rayos ya me había hecho enojar, le haré darse cuenta que es mia.

- eres mia desde el momento en que pose mis ojos en ti, ahora levántate- le dije con furia, no cooperaba eso ara las cosas más difíciles para ella, tuve que levantarla la arrime a mi cuerpo con fuerza, sentirla tan cerca es increíble.

Demonios me rascuño la cara eso le pesaría, se libro de mi agarre y salió corriendo. Bajo por las escaleras tan torpemente pobre estaba asustada no la culpaba.

La alcance en la puerta de salida del colegio, mis hombres le impedían el paso, estaba tan furioso que cuando llegue a ella y le dije-ya te lo advertí katniss- y le di un puñetazo que la tiro al suelo dejándola inconsciente.

La cargue hasta el auto poniéndola detrás de este, le pague a los hombre y me fui hacia mi hogar.

Al llegar fui directamente hacia atrás de mi casa baje del auto y cargue a katniss, llevándola hacia el sótano, el mejor lugar para ocultar cualquier cosa nadie iba allí nunca estaba totalmente aislado de mi familia claro cuando se encontraban, el mejor lugar para tenerla unos cuantos días.

La coloque sobre la diminuta cama que estaba allí, era lo único que había. Es un cuarto sin ventanas, oscuro, con gruesas paredes para que retengan sus gritos dentro, con apenas un baño. Es perfecto para tenerla.

La deje y fui por algo para comer, luego vendría para divertirme. La aria olvidarse de ese tal Gale, hablando de él espero que sufra cuando no la vea por un tiempo.


	8. Chapter 8

hola gente querida:

Agradezco a todos, a todos los que pusieron sus opiniones a todas las tome de 10.

Tratare de mejorar la ortografía no solo por ustedes también por mi ajajaja y perdón no aclare algunas cosas en el primer capitulo.

Bueno tome los personajes del hermoso libro y película LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE, pero eso no quiere decir que los protagonistas sean los mismos, osea en actitud, personalidad y bueno como ya saben que son en el libro. Y no no están en la época de los juegos porque en mi historia no hay eso no sabría ni como escribir si fuera así que todos son comunes en un mundo actual solo que tome lo de los distritos pero bueno creo que se entiende el trama que es lo que mas me importa.

PARA TODAS NO, NO CAMBIARE EL TITULO YA SE QUE ES "HACIÉNDOTE MÍA" LO SUPE DESDE EL INICIO PERO A MI ME GUSTO MAS SIN LA "H" Y ASÍ SE QUEDA. BUENO QUEDO CLARO ESO.

Los protagonistas son como yo los describo osea que no cambiare por un Peeta mas bueno ni a katniss, si bien cambiaran en un futuro pero no por ahora.

Bueno ya aclare much esas personas que no les gusta la historia: SIMPLE NO LA LEAN, QUE NO LOS OBLIGO TAMBIÉN QUEDO CLARO BUENO YA.

Perdón si creían que era otro capitulo, lo estaré poniendo la semana que viene o la otra el colegio esta matándome sepan entender GRACIAS A TODOS.

ADVERTENCIA: el capitulo que viene es LEMON, VIOLENCIA , MALAS PALABRAS ETC, así que ya les advertí no lo lean si no les gusta gracias XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno les dejo este capitulo porque hice algo que no tenia que hacer, puse una nota de autor que esta prohibido pero bueno creo que no soy ni la primera ni la ultima.**

**Aquí les aclaro que mi fic es uno de los peores bueno eso es lo que me han dicho y yo doy la razón a los que me dejan opiniones, les agradezco mucho. Tratare de mejorar mis HORRORES de ortografía.**

**Vuelvo a aclarar no cambiare el titulo se queda así les guste o no ya les dije no los obligo a leerlo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: contiene lemon, malas palabras etc etc. **

**Agradezco a mi amiga meli que me ayudo con este cap porque sinceramente no sabía como hacerlo lo iba a hacer muy corto ajajaja pero bueno este fic es lemon ósea para adulto.**

**Si no les gusta la historia no lo lean lo entenderé.**

**En fin trate de mejorar y lo hice algo largo CONFIO EN USTEDES QUE ME SIGAN DICIENDO EN QUE TENGO QUE MEJORAR GRACIAS.**

CAP 8

POV KATNISS

Me desperté con dificultad (me dolía la cabeza), cuando por fin me sentí mejor para ver a mi alrededor me asuste, sentí como mi sangre se detenía mi corazón ya no palpitaba y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que salían a cantaros, al recordar lo que había sucedido. Solo una palabra vino a mi mente PEETA.

¿Porque, porque a mí que le hice? ¿Qué quería de mi?, no tengo dinero, no soy linda y… y soy una niña.

Si ya estaba asustada fue como morir cuando lo vi entrar por una puerta, incluso atreves de la oscuridad podía ver que tenía esa sonrisa arrogante.

-Bien te despertaste, pensé que dormirías por un tiempo más pero mejor así ¿no?- me dijo sentándose alado mío, retrocedí lo que pude- Deberías guardar lagrimas katniss- dijo tocando mis mejillas.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? Nunca te hice algo, por…por favor déjame ir- dije con todo mi esfuerzo para sonar firme, el solo me miraba tan detenidamente que me asía ver vulnerable, justo como el dijo le gustaban las chicas vulnerables.

-Katniss parece que no entiendes, pensé que eras más inteligente –dijo tomando mi mano fuertemente y lo que vino me dejo sin aliento –QUIERO TODO DE TI, TODO. Y CLARO QUE ME ISITE ALGO, LLEGASTE AMI. ESO LLEGASTE CON ESA TIERNA CARITA DE NIÑA, PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE ERES UNA NIÑA…QUE ME VUELVE LOCO.

-No por favor no me hagas nada te lo ruego- le dije casi gritando, me levante de la cama rápidamente, estar cerca de él me era un infierno.

-No lo hagas más difícil, así sufrirás menos- y eso fue todo, ya entendí claramente sus intenciones, se levanto y me agarro del cabello tirándome hacia la cama, me golpee la cabeza con la pared. Y me quede inmóvil por el aturdimiento dijo-¿Hasta cuándo vas a rechazarme? Me has tenido en una tortura, desde la primera vez que te vi. Me provocas y solo tengo que conformarme con aguan fría para poder tranquilizarme –cada vez me asustada más-

-Desde que te vi no he podido estar con nadie más, todo es tu culpa tu causaste todo esto- no, no puede estar diciéndome esto.

- Esto….es una broma ¿no? ¡No lo puedes estar diciendo enserio!- solo me mostro esa cara escalofriante

-HOO! no mí querida katniss, no es una broma- tomo unos mechones que caían hacia mi cara colocándolos detrás de mi oreja, se levanto y de un rápido movimiento se quito la ropa de la cintura para arriba. Yo solo me quede paralizada del miedo en la cama, tengo que hacer algo.

Intente levantarme pero me empujo hacia la cama colocándose encima mío – ¡QUIERO HACERTE MIA!- me dijo muy apegado a mi oreja y me beso con fiereza y pasión.

Jamás pensé que esto me pasaría a mí, me repetía una y mil veces que solo era un mal sueño, pero cuando empezó a tocar todo mi cuerpo lentamente con su asquerosa mano, me di cuenta que no pararía y lo peor nadie me ayudaría.

-Por favor no, no lo agás- le suplique mientras posaba sus labios hacia mi cuello, lo lamia llenándome de su asquerosa saliva y me mordía fuertemente, se detuvo, en ese instante pensé que se detendría pero que mal me equivoque.

Lo mire, y su mirada solo mostraba lujuria y diversión, solo se apartó un poco, arranco mi camisa que tanto me había costado tenerla rompiendo cada uno de los botones, hasta terminar de quitármela por completo.

Con mis manos intente apartarlo pero eso lo molesto, arranco un trozo largo de mi camisa para poder sujetar mis muñecas y atarlas al borde de la cama, ahora si estaba a su total merced.

Peeta intentaba abrirme las piernas, yo luchaba por evitarlo nuestras piernas se rozaban y chocaban–Por favor no- al parecer esto le divertía se rio con malicia y se posiciono entre mis piernas abiertas.

-Katniss tu me pusiste así y tienes que remediarlo- no pude entenderlo hasta que sentí su miembro refregándose contra mi intimidad fuertemente.

-¡No!, no agás eso... basta- se restregaba mas fuerte me daba asco y miedo, al saber que eso se introduciría en mi interior, me iba a desgarrar, me sentía a morir.

- ¡No me agás eso! no ahí- solloce cuando presiono su miembro en mi centro, llore con más fuerza me sentía tan impotente-¡DETENTE POR FAVOR DETENTE!- sentía tanto asco.

Con sus manos quito mi sostén y rápidamente toco mis pechos, con sus dedos pellizcaba mi pezón, me dolía. Estaba tan asustada no quería que me tocara.

-No los toques así- le dije cuando sentí que sus manos apretaban mis pechos con fuerza, solo llore, me dolía lo que asía.

- Son perfectos, se amoldan increíblemente en mis manos, su color, tamaño simplemente hermosos ¿Cuál será su sabor? – y metió uno de mis senos en su boca, los chupo y succiono, al otro no lo dejaba desatendido lo masajeaba con su mano, turnándose para atender a cada uno, yo solo miraba horrorizada.

Intente apartarlo con mis piernas pero eso solo lo atrajo más cerca de mi sexo, él sonrió con malicia-Katniss te mueres por ser mía ya dejada de luchar-rápidamente lo contradije- NO! Me das asco suéltame, te odio con toda mi alma.

-Niña estúpida capaz sientas eso pero veras que a tu cuerpo le encantara todo lo que le haga- lo dijo con una voz llena de odio, de solo pensar lo que me aria me estremecía por completo.

Ya no podía hacer nada, me envistió con fuerza entre mis bragas y sucedió algo que yo no quería, sentí como mi intimidad se humedecía, Peeta lo sintió y sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto odio.

-No era que no querías, mira como te humedeces ante mis toques-lo dijo sin dejar de presionar contra mi sexo pero yo lo contradije de nuevo.

-No yo no quiero esto ¡detente!- se separo un poco de mi y agarro mi mentón con sus manos diciéndome- Que lastima porque aunque no quieras serás mía, para que sepas que eres de mi propiedad-y volvió a jugar con mis pecho lo lamia, mordía, los apretaba tan fuerte con sus manos que solo producía mas lagrimas en mi-

-mmmm katniss quiero más de ti, no sabes cuánto te deseo, por mucho tiempo espere por esto- ¿Por qué, porque a mí? ¿Qué le había hecho yo? De todas las chicas que tiene y si quieren estar con él ¿Por qué yo?

Me acariciaba tan íntimamente, yo no quería, mis lagrimas no paraban de salir- ¡Ahhhh¡ basta, dete…ente-le suplique, su lengua era áspera y sentía calor donde él me besaba y lamia.

-Sabes...Muy bien hmmm!- Era repulsivo mis bragas se humedecían a tal punto que mojaba hasta los pantalones de peeta.

-Por lo que más quieras no me agás esto- solloce con fuerza –

-Que no te das cuenta Katniss que lo que más quiero es tenerte, estar dentro de ti, hacerte el amor toda la noche sin parar- lo que me dijo simplemente me dejo horrorizada sin ninguna esperanza de escapar.

-¿Por qué? De todas porque a mí, ¡no me toques!- le dije con lagrimas, intentando de no atascarme entre las palabras, sentía tanto terror.

-¡YA CALLATE!- me lo dijo molesto que me grito.-Esta noche solo quiero escuchar tus gemidos, me vuelves loco katniss-

Rápidamente me quito mi falda rasgándola por completo a lo mismo que mis bragas que fueron a parar quien sabe dónde. Me miraba con deseo y admiración tocaba cada parte de mi cuerpo lenta y tortuosamente, no podía cubrirme de su mirada que pareciera que memorizaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, ya estaba completamente desnuda ante él, no podría detenerlo y lloraba de tanta bronca y miedo.

-Eres hermosa, una completa diosa y solo mía- y tenía razón dentro de poco el aria conmigo lo que quisiese y yo no podría hacer nada. Solo pensaba en mi madre por dios mi madre, Gale o no Gale el me despreciaría, tenía razón yo necesitaba de su protección lo necesitaba mi amigo, mi hermano y quien sabe hasta podría haber sido mi novio. Todos decían que él sentía algo por mí, pero yo no lo creía ¿es que como? si solo soy una chiquilla tonta, torpe, fea, con un cuerpo sin forma y él era increíble muy guapo. Y lo único que podría darle era lo que me estaban por arrebatar.

Peeta me tocaba con fuerza, lamia y mordía mi cuello pasando por mis pechos diciendo cosas asquerosas y en lo más profundo de mi cabeza dije el nombre de mi mejor amigo que no llegaría a ser más que eso, porque a partir de este momento el me odiaría-GALE- y se detuvo, Peeta estaba como estatua, levante mi mirada lentamente hacia su rostro, ¡Grave Error! sus ojos mostraban una furia que era desconocida, estaban oscurecidos y poseía rencor y desprecio.

-¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?... NOMBRAS A ESE ESTUPIDO POBRE EN MI PRECENCIA- o no juro que lo había dicho en mi cabeza no en voz alta, pero parece que me equivoque, y con esos gritos vino el golpe. Si creí que no me olvidaría de los otros me equivoque, este golpe permanecerá en mi cara y en lo más profundo de mi ser, mi labio sangro y mi ojo ardía, dentro de una hora estaría hinchado.

-No lo vuelvas a nombrar ¡ESCUCHASTE! no vuelvas ni a pensar en el porqué te juro que me encargare de que el próximo en desaparecer sea ese estúpido, y lo encontraras muerto ¿Entendiste katniss?- asentí lentamente mientras el dolor de mi rostro incrementaba, y continuo con su trabajo. Coloco su cuerpo encima del mío con más presión y empezó a lamer cada rincón de mi piel, desde mi oreja que mordió, bajando por mi cara lamiendo mis mejillas besando y mordiendo mis labios, bajo por mis senos donde por enésima vez mordió y succiono, llego a mi vientre donde paso su asquerosa lengua.

Sus manos no se quedaron quietas subieron por mis piernas y se detuvieron en mis muslos masajeándolos fuertemente, subió lentamente hasta que…hasta que metió sus dedos en mi intimidad presionándolo, solloce estaba más claro que no se detendría por nada, ¿Por qué no se detenía? Mis lágrimas, mi estado no le daba ni un minúsculo de pena, no paraba de llorar me daba asco era detestable que Peeta me hiciera eso. El seguía lamiendo mi vientre y tocando mi intimidad, tenía miedo de que el metiera sus dedos en mi interior. No puedo creer que mi primera vez sea así, sin amor sentimientos y palabras lindas o con esa persona especial.

Me paralice. Bajo su boca hacia mi sexo- No, no mires-fue peor que una mirada poso su viscosa lengua en mi intimidad-No por favor ¡no allí! PARA…-pero Peeta siguió disgustando de esa parte sensible, lamio, mordió y lo peor fue cuando metió su lengua en mi cavidad con fuerza (era asqueroso), sentía dolor mucho dolor y ¿deseo? Jamás sentí eso, ni el dolor del golpe que me metió era peor que aquello que me hacía.

Pataleaba tratando de quitar su cara de mi sexo pero era inútil, con sus manos sostuvo fuerte mis caderas para poder introducirse más profundo- ¡HAAA¡ Peeta p..pa..ra- dije entre gemidos de dolor y deseo( hasta mi cuerpo me traicionaba).

Me sentía tan frustrada y dolida él seguía en mi sexo y yo podía escuchar mis gemidos que salían contra mi voluntad, podía sentir a la perfección su áspera lengua explorando cada parte de mi intimidad cada vez con mas y mas fuerza su lengua se deslizaba en mi interior, yo me retorcía queriendo apartarlo-haaa¡ Pee…taaa!- sentí algo que finalmente exploto en mi, algo que jamás sentí.

Por fin dejo mi sexo se levanto y pude observar un liquido blanquecino en su boca dándome cuenta de que eso salía de mi interior, él lo lamio como si fuera la cosa más exquisita –Delicioso, a eso se lo llama orgasmo mi querida niña-dijo mientras sonreía perversamente que izo que todo mi cuerpo temblara de miedo.

Peeta se sentó entre mis piernas y rápidamente se desprendió el cinturón para bajar así sus pantalones y bóxer quedando de la misma manera que yo. Sin querer baje la mirada hacia esa parte que lo distinguía distinto a mí, vi su enorme y erecto miembro, como entraría eso en mí, ¡me desgarraría! Quite rápidamente mi mirada llena de lágrimas de allí, para luego ver la suya que no era mejor sonreía con arrogancia que me lleno de ira por no poder hacer nada.

Él lo aria me aria suya sin mi consentimiento. Cuando se entre acostó encima de mí posando su miembro caliente y duro sobre el mío que estaba igual de caliente, sentí que me moriría, esa sensación me hacia desfallecer. Se restregó en mi sexo, me dolía y no podía hacer nada, mis manos estaban atadas mis piernas no tenían fuerza y era inútil ante ese hombre fuerte con un muy buen cuerpo. Pero ni eso me distraía de la manera en que estoy llegando a odiarlo.

-Katniss desde la primera vez que te vi quise hacerte esto-las lagrimas volvían a mis ojos, sentí como se posicionaba en mi centro con su enorme, caliente y duro miembro yo intente apartarlo, alejarme pero me sostuvo firmemente con su fuertes brazos-Katniss tranquilízate te aseguro que te encantara- ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? ¿Como pensaba el que me gustaría? No, no quiero esto, mis lágrimas salían sin parar.

Subió su rostro hacia mi cara me beso profundamente y bajo su boca hacia mi cuello, lamiéndolo, ¡y lo sentí! De apoco entraba en mi interior, si antes había sentido dolor esto no se comparaba con nada, se detuvo justo en mi barrera en esa minúscula telita que me hacia virgen, era doloroso y vergonzoso.

Suspiro en mi cuello y de una rápida envestida me penetro entrando completamente en mí, rompiendo mi himen, desgarrando a la niña que un día fui.

Se sintió como un millón de sus golpes en uno solo, como si me clavara un cuchillo en mi vientre sin piedad. En ese momento libere un grito tan sonoro que demostraba el dolor que sentía y con él la muestra de mi virginidad, sentí mi sangre resbalar por mi pierna.

Peeta se acercó a mi frente dándome un beso con ¿ternura? Imposible. Con esa acción se introdujo mas en mi interior, cerré fuertemente mis ojos clave mis uñas en mis maños ni ese dolor podía distraerme del que sentía en mi intimidad. Ahora si las lágrimas no pararían y no solo lloraba por el dolor sino por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

-Por fin mía… sentirme dentro de ti es como estar en el mismo cielo, Katniss esta noche disfrutare todo de ti- él se sentía en el cielo y yo estaba en el mismísimo infierno.

Era doloroso e incomodo tenerlo dentro de mí era tan enorme que se me hacia difícil poder adaptarme a ese miembro. Nada podía ser peor que esa sensación, y como siempre me equivoque…se movía empezó a moverse, se presionaba en mi interior sin dejar un espacio, lo llenaba por completo, primero fue lento donde podía sentirlo con suma exactitud dentro mío, era tan asqueroso que creía que en cualquier momento vomitaría y cuando empezó a ir mas y mas rápido me ardía, dolía a horrores. No paraba empezó a embestirme con fuerza y salvajismo no lo soportaba.

-Pa..pa..ra…me…ahhhh…due..le…mas….len..to…para!- no me escucho me sentía débil e impotente sentí que en cualquier momento me rompería por completo.

Sus envestida cada vez eran más salvaje y desgarradora que la anterior levanto mi pierna para mejor acceso y pero para mí me dolía no sentía ni un poco de pasión. Busco mi boca para besarme con tanta ferocidad que sentí que me devoraría, su lengua exploraba cada parte de mi cavidad bucal.

Sentirlo encima de mí era desgarrador, cerraba los ojos para poder sumirme en mis pensamientos, mi padre, mi madre, Gale, pero parece que peeta se daba cuenta que cuando cerraba los ojos me envestía con tal fiereza que creí que sangraba de nuevo.

Mis gemidos eran incontrolables pero no porque fueran de pasión sino de dolor, estaba tan caliente que ya era imposible pensar en algo.

-haaaaa…..kat..ahaaa eres…incre…haaaa..ible…haaa..si…sii-ya no podía mas, el lo disfrutaba estaba satisfecho y yo, yo no encontraba palabra para definir como me sentía. Obtuvo lo que quería y yo solo lloraba,

-De..dee..tente…-era devastador todo lo hacía sin mi consentimiento sus furiosas y salvajes envestidas sus besos y asquerosos toqueteos, me mataban.

-por…fa…vorrr…..haaaa..pa..ra…me…due…le….deten..deten..te- ya no podía más.

-kat…nisss…ahhhhhhhhhh….me.. Vuelves…loco…-

-pee…taaaaaaa- y explote, mi segundo orgasmo fue devastador.

-katnisss ahhhhhh- y allí fue cuando él se derramo en mi, se metió tan profundamente que ni una gota de su asqueroso semen pudo escapar de mi interior.

Me sentí la persona más miserable del mundo, ya no valgo nada, pero por parte me sentí un poco de alegría ya había terminado todo o eso creo.

-ahhh…ahhh katniss me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo nunca pensé que serias increíble, creo que jamás me cansare de ti- yo estaba tan agitada intentando recuperar el aire y él me beso con pasión, deseo y con posesividad - te sigo deseando katniss,…tú me provocas- y así fue sentí su miembro aun dentro mío que crecía en mi interior.

De nuevo me beso, apretó, mordió, lamio, era repulsivo me envestía de nuevo con fuerza con salvajismo aun no podía adaptarme a su miembro era enorme, esa noche me poseyó más de tres veces sus envestidas eran fatales y lo peor de todo era cuando vertía su semen en mi, mi cuerpo temblaba completamente cuando eso sucedía.

-ahhhh …..siii…ahiiii…vie…viene..ahhh- y de nuevo se derramo en mi interior ya no podía más del cansancio, no quería sentir más dolor y de a poco cerré mis ojos sin antes sentir como ponía su peso completo sobre mí, y sus palabras– MIA SOLO MIA ,ERES MIA KATNISS, MI NIÑA - y tenía razón era suya de nadie más ¡SUYA!, mis lagrimas se derramaron y caí en el mundo de los sueños, sin saber nada más.

POV PEETA

Estaba en la cocina tratando de calmarme pensando en una y mil maneras en como la tomaría, tenía que ser esta noche si o si ya no aguantaba, espere demasiado por esto.

Katniss era hermosa, solo una niña, pude haber escogido a cualquiera que se entregaban solas pero la quería a ella ¿no sé por qué? capas solo sea un deseo y luego se acabe todo, pero me pase de la raya secuestrándola, tenía que hacerlo quería que ese estúpido pobre sufriera cuando no la encontrara.

Desde el inicio todo estuvo calculado, de viernes a lunes la madre de katniss salía del distrito era transferida al distrito 1 por falta de enfermeros, de martes a jueves solía trabajar por las mañanas y en las tardes estaba con katniss, Gale sabia todo eso por eso cuando no vea a katniss se volverá loco se lo merece, ella es mia y nadie me la quitaría ¿por dios que me izo esa niña?, siempre me gustaron que las chicas con las cuales me acostara sean bellas con un cuerpo perfecto de 10, ¿y que le vi a esa mocosa?, si era linda tenia carita de niña, una belleza natural, la inocencia brotaba por cada parte de ella, si bien su cuerpo era casi flacucho apenas tenía desarrollo,( a pesar de sus 15 años) para mí era única, un ser increíble todo un ángel que llegare a corromper, corromperé cada parte de ella.

Me canse de la espera y me fui directamente hacia el sótano, al entrar ella ya estaba despierta, cerré la puerta no podía para de sonreír ya la tenía aquí y pronto seria mía.

-Bien te despertaste, pensé que dormirías por un tiempo más pero mejor así ¿no?- le dije pobre en su carita mostraba miedo, terror, por parte no quería que ella sintiera eso por mí, pero me lo merezco. Estaba sentada en la cama me senté alado y ella retrocedió. -Deberías guardar lagrimas katniss- le dije viendo como sus lagrimas caían como una canilla abierta pase mis dedos por su carita tocando delicadamente su mejilla era tan suave.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? Nunca te hice algo, por…por favor déjame ir- me dijo con firmes palabras, pero no podía cumplir con lo que ella me pedía así que solo le respondí con la verdad.

-Katniss parece que no entiendes pensé que eras más inteligente –tome su mano fuertemente y le dije lo que quería saber sin rodeos –QUIERO TODO DE TI, TODO. Y CLARO QUE ME ISITE ALGO, LLEGASTE AMI. ESO LLEGASTE CON ESA TIERNA CARITA DE NIÑA, PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE ERES UNA NIÑA…QUE ME VUELVE LOCO- y era verdad ella era mi perdición, no pensaba claro con ella cerca, quería tenerla solo para mi, quería tirarme encima de ella y ya hacerla mía pero aguantaría solo un poco, quería disfrutarlo lentamente.

-No por favor no me hagas nada te lo ruego- me grito y rápidamente salió de la cama eso me molesto.

Tranquilamente le dije-No lo hagas mas difícil, así sufrirás menos- me levante con furia, la agarre de los cabellos y la tire con todo hacia la cama, tengo que enseñarle modales, lo que yo digo se hace sino quiere que la trate así tendrá que aprender. Se golpeo la cabeza con la pared, quedo un poco inmóvil, creo que le dolió, no me gustaba cuando la golpeaba pero ella me sacada de mis casillas, y le dije -¿Hasta cuándo vas a rechazarme? Me has tenido en una tortura, desde la primera vez que te vi. Me provocas y solo tengo que conformarme con aguan fría para poder tranquilizarme –se veía tan asustada, pero yo tenía razón ella tenía la culpa, desde que la vi no pude estar con nadie más, solo soñaba con ella me despertaba agitado y con una enorme erección que tenía que descargar en el baño, no quería ni tocar a otra que no fuera ella, ninguna le llegaba a los tobillos a mi katniss, (ni con glimmer que era excelente en la cama).

-Desde que te vi no he podido estar con nadie más, todo es tu culpa tu causaste todo esto- no podía evitar culparla.

- Esto….es una broma ¿no? ¡No lo puedes estar diciendo enserio!- la mire directamente y le dije

-HOO! No mí querida katniss, no es una broma- tome sus mechas rebeldes colocándolas hacia atrás de su oreja, me levante de la cama y empecé a sacarme la camiseta.

Vi como quería moverse y rápidamente me coloque encima de ella -¡QUIERO HACERTE MIA!-le dije contra su oído y ella se estremeció, eso me excitaba.

No aguante mas y la bese con tanta fuerza que llegue a lastimar esos hermosos labios tentadores, con mis manos lentamente recorrí su cuerpo, cada vez me sentía más caliente.

-Por favor no, no lo agás- me suplico, pero no podía detenerme, coloque mi boca en su cuello y sentí como se estremeció lamí esa parte mordiéndola, quería comerme a esa niña.

Me aparte un poco para arrancar su camisa, rompiendo cada uno de los botones en ella, intento apartarme pero no la deje. De su camisa rompí una tira larga para poder atar sus manos al borde de la cama.

Esa pose en la que se encontraba me estaba convirtiendo en una total bestia, intente abrir sus piernas pero se resistía, –Por favor no- era fuerte tenía que admitirlo y eso me divertía, ver como luchaba por algo que no podría detener me daba risa. De un rápido movimiento abrí sus piernas y me coloque entre ellas.

-Katniss tú me pusiste así y tienes que remediarlo- levante su pollera y metí mi miembro allí aun con los pantalones pude refregarme fuertemente en su intimidad era esquicito.

-¡No!, no agás eso... basta- me restregaba mas fuerte, me era increíble estar en esta situación con ella.

- ¡No me agás eso! no ahí- con mi miembro ya duro y resaltando en mi pantalón, deseando salir me metí mas en su centro, esa minúscula tela no era un buen protector -¡DETENTE POR FAVOR DETENTE!- ahora si ya no podía parar.

Retire ese sostén que cubría esos pechos delicados y rápidamente los atendí con mis manos tocándolo con desesperación, pellizque sus hermosos bultitos rosas, apretándolos cada vez más fuerte.

-No los toques así- me grito, algo me decía que parara pero ella era irresistible.

- Son perfectos, se amoldan increíblemente en mis manos, su color, tamaño simplemente hermosos ¿Cuál será su sabor? – y metí uno de sus senos en mi boca, los chupe, succione, mordí, al otro no lo dejaba desatendido lo masajeaba con mis mano, me turne para que cada uno tuviera lo suyo.

Katniss seguía luchando con intentar de apartarme pero cada vez me acercaba mas a ella y eso me izo sonreír -Katniss te mueres por ser mía ya dejada de luchar-rápidamente me contesto - NO! Me das asco suéltame, te odio con toda mi alma.

Lo que me dijo si me dolió, sentí una punzada en lo más profundo, no entendía esos sentimientos jamás los había tenido y eso me molesto ¿porque esta niña despertaba cosas nuevas en mi? -Niña estúpida capaz sientas eso pero veras que a tu cuerpo le encantara todo lo que le haga- le dije con voz dura.

La envestí con fuerza sobre sus bragas y sentí como se mojaba, ya empezaba a humedecerse eso me encanto y sonreí con arrogancia.

-No era que no querías, mira como te humedeces ante mis toques-y yo seguí apretándome a su sexo con fuerza -No yo no quiero esto ¡detente!- es tan insolente esta niña que me hace enojar con facilidad, me separe un poco y agarre su mentón levantándola hacia mi cara y le dije- Que lastima porque aunque no quieras serás mía, para que sepas que eres de mi propiedad- volví a sus hermosos pechos el sentirlo en mi boca era como probar la cosa más suave del mundo, me daban ganas de arrancarlos con mis dientes eran exquisitos, mi pobre niña solo lloraba intentando desatar sus manos.

-mmmm katniss quiero más de ti, no sabes cuánto te deseo, por mucho tiempo espere por esto- ella era lo único que yo quiera llenaba esa parte de vacío que tenia ¿pero porque ella? No lo sé.

Acariciarla era lo mejor ¡su cuerpo es perfecto! - ¡Ahhhh¡ basta, dete…ente- sus suplicas eran descartadas por mi ¿acaso no sabe ya que no le haré caso? -Sabes...Muy bien hmmm!- pude sentir como su humedad me mojaba los pantalones y eso me fascino.

-Por lo que más quieras no me agás esto- ¿por lo que yo mas quiera? todavía no se da cuenta, es tan inocente.

-Que no te das cuenta Katniss que lo que más quiero es tenerte, estar dentro de ti, hacerte el amor toda la noche sin parar- lo que le dije fue lo que sentí desde el momento que la vi ella me tentaba de tal forma que si fuera por mí la tendría en este sótano para siempre, pero no podía hacerle eso ¿o sí?

-¿Por qué? De todas porque a mí, ¡no me toques!- me dijo casi gritando, ni yo sabía la respuesta ¿no sé porque ella? Y eso me enfurecía, no podía contestarle que ella era importante para mí, ¿IMPORTANTE? Por dios esta niña ya despertó mucho en mí, pero no se tiene que enterar, no tiene que saber que ya me tiene en sus manos.

-¡YA CALLATE!- le grite, no quiero escuchar mas sus suplicas -Esta noche solo quiero escuchar tus gemidos, me vuelves loco katniss- quería escuchar sus gritos, que dijera mi nombre sin parar, total estas paredes no dejarían escapar ni una sola palabra.

Rápidamente le quite su faldita rasgándola por completo a lo mismo que sus bragas que las tire lo más lejos posible. ¡O POR DIOS! Tenerla desnuda bajo mi cuerpo era como estar en el mismo cielo, tocarla toda y memorizar cada parte de sus ser era increíble. ELA ES MIA.

-Eres hermosa, una completa diosa y solo mía- toque cada parte de su maravilloso cuerpecito, jugué son sus pechos, sus pequeños gemidos era la música perfecta, sentir como se retorcía bajo mío me volvía la persona ganadora de algo tan especial como ella. Me encantaba sentir su cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil todo mío, hoy mismo terminare con el hambre que tengo de poseerla hasta que ya no pueda ni respirar. Se veía tan asustada pero no la soltaría ella seria mia. Mi miembro se ponía cada vez más duro que ya me dolía.

Estaba tan consumido en su cuerpo en su increíble sabor que cuando escuche esa palabra me paralice por completo -GALE- ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir ese repúgnate nombre cuando estaba yo con ella?

Me separe un poco ya con suma furia -¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?... NOMBRAS A ESE ESTUPIDO POBRE EN MI PRECENCIA- hay no, quería matarla a golpes destrozarla para que ya no volviera a decir ese nombre y enterrarla en lo más profundo para que no volviera a pensar en el. No aguante con tanto enojo y furia que sin darme cuenta la golpee en la cara. Su labio empezó a sangrar y su ojo se veía rojo ya sabía que la había golpeado pero esta vez sí que la dejaría con una linda marca en su cara para que recordara que si volviera a mencionarlo la castigaría.

-No lo vuelvas a nombrar ¡ESCUCHASTE! no vuelvas ni a pensar en el porqué te juro que me encargare de que el próximo en desaparecer sea ese estúpido, y lo encontraras muerto ¿Entendiste katniss?- la amenace y claro que cumpliría con mi palabra ahora solo depende de ella.

Mi delicada niña solo lloro más fuerte que antes y asintió levemente, creo que si entendió. De nuevo verla como estaba me volvió a calentar y continúe con mi trabajo.

Coloque mi cuerpo encima del de ella y empecé a lamer cada rincón de su tercia piel, lamí desde su oreja la mordió, bajando por su carita lamiendo sus mejillas limpiando ese rastro de lagrimas, la bese explorando y jugando con su lengua la mordí sintiendo su sabor a sangre, volví a sus pequeños senos donde reitere mis mordiscos y succione su pezón con fuerza, llego a su aplanado vientre que lamí completamente.

Subí mis manos por sus hermosas piernas deteniéndolas en sus muslos donde acaricie masajeándolos fuertemente, y de un rápido camino por sus muslos concentre mis dedos en su intimidad, estaba tan húmeda y caliente que empecé a apretar ese trocito de carne que sobresalía. El olor el delicioso olorcito que salía de allí ya me había cautivado levante mi cara de su vientre y mire fijamente su sexo - No, no mires-ahora si nadie me detendría y pose mi boca en su intimidad -No por favor ¡no allí! PARA…-pero no lo hice, seguí saboreando esa zona sensible de Katniss, mientras que ella se retorcía intentando apartarme. La sentí gemir y sonreí a mis adentro.

Pataleaba para que la soltase y con mis manos agarre fuertemente su cintura poniéndola firme para seguir con mi labor. Lamí intensamente esa parte, succione, mordí y metí mi talentosa lengua en su cavidad era estrecha y mucho, me encantaba metí más profundo ¡HAAA¡ Peeta p..pa..ra- dije entre gemidos de dolor y deseo( hasta mi cuerpo me traicionaba).

Me sentía tan frustrada y dolida él seguía en mi sexo y yo podía escuchar mis gemidos que salían contra mi voluntad, podía sentir a la perfección su áspera lengua explorando cada parte de mi intimidad cada vez con mas y mas fuerza su lengua se deslizaba en mi interior, yo me retorcía queriendo apartarlo-haaa¡ Pee…taaa- y exploto dejando todos sus fluidos en mi boca era deliciosa esta niña me encanto, lamí cada parte de ese riquísimo liquido y me aparte un poco.

–Delicioso, a eso se lo llama orgasmo mi querida niña-dije sonriendo y lamiendo mis labios para retirar lo poco que me quedaba de ese liquido.

Suficiente quiero poseerla ¡YA! Me senté entre sus piernas y con gran velocidad desprendí mi cinturón baje mi pantalón y retire mi bóxer para liberar a mi enorme erección que ya me pedía estar dentro de ella. Pude observar como mi niña miraba mi miembro y vi como sus ojos se abrían con gran susto, levanto su mirada con lagrimas en ella para encontrarse con la mia yo solo sonreí, si ya mi ego era enorme con ella era inmenso.

Me entre acosté encima de ella posando mi peso en mis codos para no aplastar a mi niña y pose mi adolorido y duro miembro en su sexo que estaba caliente y húmedo perfecto para recibirme. OOHHH SI! Era la sensación más increíble que había experimentado, empecé a refregarme en su intimidad era maravillosa esa sensación.

-Katniss desde la primera vez que te vi quise hacerte esto- y con estas palabras me coloque en su entrada, intento apartarme pero la sostuve con mis manos presionándola con mis brazos -Katniss tranquilízate te aseguro que te encantara- mi vio horrorizada y empezó a sollozar.

La bese profundamente era una lucha el entrar en su boquita, su lengua era extremadamente suave por la falta de aire baje hacia su cuello para distraerla y de apoco empecé a adentrarme en ella, yo no apartaba mi mirada de su cara quería ver todas sus reacciones, sus rostro mostraba dolor, su ceño estaba fruncido y mordía sus labios que empezaba a hincharse por mi golpe.

Me adentre hasta que sentí que algo me impedía seguir, "SU BARRERA, LO QUE LA HACIA VIRGEN, IBA A SER ARREBATADA POR MI", me sentí más que un macho por ser el primero y el único que la tendrá. Me detuve un rato suspire en su nuca y de un rápido movimiento me entre en ella rompiendo su himen, haciéndola mia y en ese instante MI KATNISS soltó un grito tan fuerte de dolor que hasta a mi me dolió pero ya no podía retroceder.

Observe su carita y se notaba que si le dolía, sentí como mi pene era rodeado de la muestra de su virginidad, SANGRE salía de apoco. Me sentí tan maravillado y bese la frente de mi ángel con suma ternura adentrándome más en ella. -Por fin mia… sentirme dentro de ti es como estar en el mismo cielo, Katniss esta noche disfrutare todo de ti- me sentí como un niño que disgustaba de su más preciado juguete.

De apoco empecé a salir de ella, primero lentamente para que se acostumbrara y luego ya no resistía empecé a penetrarla con más fuerza, ella solo mostraba que le dolía, pero ya no podía seguir reprimiéndome y la penetre con mas y mas fuerza luego con salvajismo, era increíble me sentía realizado, completo.

-Pa..pa..ra…me…ahhhh…due..le…mas….len..to…para!- ¿más lento? No podría. Cada vez entraba con más fuerza tenía miedo de romperla pero no me detendría, levante una de sus piernas con mi mano agarre el barandal de la cama y me impulse hacia arriba penetrándola con fuerza cada vez más rápido y profundo, busque su boca y la bese mientras seguía penetrándola no podía parar.

Mire como cerraba sus ojos o no, no se perdería entre sus pensamientos quiero que esto sea inolvidable tanto para mí como para ella así que cuando sus ojos empezaba a cerrarse la envestía con más fuerza hasta el punto de llegar a lastimarla.

Mi Katniss gemía sonoramente y yo la acompañaba en su melodía-haaaaa…..kat..ahaaa eres…incre…haaaa..ible…haaa..si…sii- estaba tan consumido en sentirme dentro de ella que mis gemidos roncos salían sin permiso nunca hacia eso con ninguna pero Katniss era diferente con ella todo. -De..dee..tente…- no puedo y no quiero, la seguía envistiendo con fiereza y sin piedad por…fa…vorrr…..haaaa..pa..ra…me…due…le….deten..deten..te- ya estoy en mi limite pronto estaré descargándome dentro de ella kat…nisss…ahhhhhhhhhh….me.. Vuelves…loco…-

-pee…taaaaaaa- y con eso mi ángel se vino

-katnisss ahhhhhh- y me vine luego de ella me sentí tan completo y satisfecho.

-ahhh…ahhh katniss me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo nunca pensé que serias increíble, creo que jamás me cansare de ti- ni la falta de aire me impedía besarla- te sigo deseando katniss,…tú me provocas- y mi miembro empezó a sentirse vivo de nuevo.

Repetí todo de nuevo la bese, apreté a mí, la mordí por todas partes, la saboree, y me sentía increíblemente feliz cuando empecé a envestirla de nuevo con fuerza convirtiéndome en todo un salvaje depredador creo que la hice mia como tres veces más, cada orgasmo mío iba a su interior sin desperdiciar una gota, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba cuando mi semen entraba en ella.

-ahhhh…..siii…ahiiii…vie…viene..ahhh- y de nuevo me derrame en su interior, de apoco mi niña se iba durmiendo la bese y le dije– MIA SOLO MIA ,ERES MIA KATNISS, MI NIÑA – y nadie más podrá tocarla como yo.

Cuando salí de su interior me sentí vacio, de ahora en adelante ella será mi sostén, la adoro, y allí me di cuenta que cometí un error, ella siempre me odiaría jamás sentirá lo mismo que yo porqué recién descubrí que es cariño algo más fuerte, algo que nunca tuve. Pero no puedo cambiar lo que hice y eso me dolía.

Me fue hacia mi cuarto dejándola descansar ya mañana veré que hago. Me siento tan feliz y miserable a la vez e lastimado a un ángel solo por capricho pero no me retractare de lo que hice, de lo que si se es que debo de compensar a mi niña con lo que sea, no me alcanzara la vida para hacerlo pero no puedo perderla.

Como me encantaría volver a ser la persona de antes si tan solo hubiera sido aceptado por mi madre.

A LOS COMENTARIOS PEETA SI CAMBIARA SOLO ESPEREN NO SEAN IMPACIENTES Y CREAMEN KATNISS SE ARA MAS FUERTE

GRACIAS POR LEERLO NO LOS OBLIGO TRATARE DE MEJORAR LO PROMETO AHORA SI NO SUVIRE UN CAPITULO HASTA NUEVO AVISO OSEA MAS TARDAR EN DICIEMBRE EL COLEGIO COMO DIJE ESTA MATANDOME.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno, como prometí en la primera semana de diciembre estaría subiendo el próximo capítulo y aquí está.

A todas las lectoras que dejaron comentarios gracias, incluso a aquellas que insultan de lindo, solo les digo que si no les gusta no lo lean, no las obligo, pero parece que se empeñan en seguir la historia y criticar con insultos. Que no me interesan por que ni caso les hago, de igual manera sigan porque me hacen creer importante y ni lo soy.

Gracias a las que me animaron a seguir con esta historia y en fin disfruten este cap, entre esta semana estaré subiendo el próximo.

Haa! Y no sé si aclare pero esta historia está basada en la actualidad, ósea no hay juegos del hambre.

Lo aclaro porqué dijeron que esto es un insulto para el libro como para la increíble autora, y si fuera así ¿todos estamos faltando el respeto? Ósea porque nadie escribe solo de los libros pero bueno, crean lo que quieran y solo se los digo a aquellas que insultan. NO LOS OBLIGO A LEER

Nos leemos

ADVERTENCIA: es de categoría M, violencia, violación, etc.

CAP 9

CONTADO SOLO POR KATNISS

Con gran esfuerzo me desperté, ya no tenía mis manos atadas, pero mis muñecas estaban rojas por la presión de la atadura y por las tantas veces que intente soltarme. Mire a mi alrededor y si….Todo fue real y no solo lo confirmaba el lugar en donde me encontraba sino….sino el dolor que sentía, me dolía la cara por el golpe que Peeta me dio, mi cuerpo ardía. Estaba cubierta por unas sabanas gruesas que apenas me brindaban calor, hacia mucho frio, me destape, aun estaba desnuda. Mire mis muslos estaban moradas tenía grandes hematomas provocadas por las manos y mordidas que me proporciono Peeta…al igual que mis pechos estaban morados mis pezones estaban muy lastimados, ya me imagino mi cuello debe de estar lleno de marcas. ¡ME DOLIA EL CUERPO ENTERO! Y lo peor lo que más me dolía y opacaba el dolor de todo lo demás era…era… o por dios MI INTIMIDAD, mire allí con miedo, estaba un poco morada se veía claro las mordidas de Peeta y lo que más me asusto fue esa mancha que no solo estaban en mis partes sino también en las sabanas…SANGRE la prueba de que alguna vez fui virgen.

Trate de levantarme para poder ir al baño pero me caí por el dolor intenso de mis partes intimas y mis piernas temblaban negándose a moverse.

Me acurruque lo mas que pude en la cama tapando por completo mi cuerpo, me entre acosté en la cama, abrazándome a mi misma lo mas que pude, intentando no llorar por todo lo que paso pero era imposible mis lagrimas caían y no las quise detener solo así podía desahogarme.

Entre lágrimas me preguntaba ¿Cómo saldré de aquí? ¿Volveré a ver a mi madre a Gale? ¿Me tendrá cautiva siempre? ¿Me matara?, esas preguntas rondaron por mi cabeza por varios minutos. Preferí aferrarme a eso así por lo menos podía olvidar un poco el dolor que sentía.

Mi labio estaba partido y un poco hinchado, mi ojo me dolía, seguro también debe de estar un poco morado o verde no se ya no me importa solo quiero irme y tratar de olvidar.

-Ja ¿olvidar?... no creo- Definitivamente esto lo que Peeta me hiso jamás, jamás podre olvidarlo, estoy marcada, me siento tan impura, sucia y recordé esas palabras…MIA SOLO MIA, ERES MIA KATNISS, MI NIÑA…eso era lo que más odiaba porque tenía razón. Y tal vez me deje sin libertad, aquí, para sus asquerosos deseos, para seguir lastimándome. De tan solo pensar en eso mas lloraba sin poder evitar recordar cómo fue mi primera vez INOLVIDLEMENTE HORRIBLE.

Y jamás podre cambiar eso.

Jamás podre estar con alguien más sin recordar a Peeta.

Jamás podre casarme.

Jamás podre librarme de él pero tal vez solo quería eso, tenerme por un rato y ahora me tirara como una basura. Ya no valgo nada.

Mi uniforme estaba todo roto al igual que mi ropa intima, de solo pensar como terminaron así me ponía muy mal, sollozaba sin parar tratando de no gritar, tapando mi boca que dolía cuando la abría.

Recordé como mi madre se puso feliz por la beca que me dieron en ese gran colegio y trabajo día y noche para poder cómprame el uniforme.

RECUERDO

- Aquí tienes katniss cuídalo porque costó mucho y no creo poder comprar otro- yo lo recogí con tanta alegría no solo por tener el uniforme sino porque mi madre demostró que yo si le importaba.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Y desde ese día nuestra relación mejoro. Aunque todavía no confiaba mucho en ella pero la quería mucho. Ya no suelo culparla de todo entiendo que perder al amor de su vida la mato por dentro.

Yo jamás podre sentir eso. AMOR que lindo sonaba antes de que esto me pasara.

Volviendo a la realidad escuche esa suave voz que si no fuera por lo que me hiso ahora mismo estaría encantada por escucharlo.

-Katniss – Y allí estaba Peeta, al verlo solo me abrase con más fuerzas. Sostenía una bandeja con comida…Mi estomago gruño, tenía tanta hambre pero lo ignore.

Mire como se acercaba dejando la bandeja en una mesita que ni note.

- Te traje algo para que comas luego podrás bañarte así podre tratar mejor tus heridas – no puedo creerlo, decía todo como si no me hubiera hecho nada, me daba tanta rabia pero que podía hacer , alado de él solo era una niña inútil sin fuerzas .

- vamos acércate para que puedas comer – No me moví tenía miedo estar alado de él.

- vamos katniss será peor si me obligas a alzarte – sus palabras me tenían atemorizada así que le hice caso. Primero que nada arrope bien mi cuerpo con las sabanas, no quería que él me viera, ¿Para qué lo hago? Conoce mi cuerpo mejor que yo.

Con mis piernas me impulse hacia la mesita que se encontraba en la parte de los pies de la cama… y no debí hacerlo sentí una punzada de dolor en mi vientre y en mi intimidad, y me detuve. Parece que Peeta se dio cuenta al ver mi rostro que de seguro mostraba el dolor que yo sentía.

Acerco la mesita para que no me moviera, y sin mirarlo empecé a comer, el chocolate estaba caliente y delicioso, las facturas muy ricas, como me encantaría darle un poco a Gale y a sus hermanos, incluso a mi madre nuestra situación jamás nos permitiría desayunar así.

-¿Aun te duele? - ¿cómo se atreve a preguntarme eso?, claro que me dolía, y todo por su culpa. Ni le respondí seguí comiendo sin mirarlo, mientras Peeta se sentaba alado mío.

Miraba todo lo que yo hacía cada minúsculo movimiento él solía captarlo sin perderse de nada, rayos aun con su cara de ángel él podía intimidar y dar miedo a cualquier persona. Era un demoño en cuerpo de ángel.

-Bien no respondas si no quieres- es tan arrogante

-La próxima vez no será así- ¿Qué?

-¿Pro…próxima?- le pregunte- pero…creí que… YA TUVISTE LO QUE QUERIAS AHORA DEJAME IR –le dije lo más fuerte que pude no quiero una próxima solo quiero olvidar esto y seguir adelante.

-Pensaste que sería la última…jaaa eres tan ingenua no por algo te secuestre ¿no lo crees? – dijo con una sonrisa que me hacía temblar.

- Ósea que me tendrás por siempre cautiva ¿y cuando te canses me mataras?- lo dije con temor.

-Claro que no katniss, bueno me encantaría tenerte aquí desnuda siempre a mi disposición pero también quiero que vivas tu vida…A mi lado claro. Por eso te tengo un trato- Esto es peor de lo que yo esperaba él, él quiere que este con él. ¿Y se preocupaba por mí? ¿Un trato? Cual será que querrá ahora. Me apreté más con las sabanas.

- Y…y ¿cual, cual es el trato?

- Fácil no puedo dejarte…no puedo y no quiero ¿eso quedo claro no?- asentí con la cabeza mientras el tocaba mi cabello ¿Por qué a mí?

-Bien la cosa es que si quieres tu libertad, te la daré a cambio de que seas mia- lo mire sin entender ¿Suya cómo? Si ya uso mi cuerpo como un trapo.

- Katniss, no solo quiero tu cuerpo te quiero a ti ¿cómo te lo digo?- sonrió un poco mirándome, yo aparte mis ojos de su rostro pero el agarro mi mentón, colocando mi cara para que lo mirara fijamente, sin poder moverme me dijo.

- ME GUSTAS, y con esto lo que hicimos esta noche es imposible poder dejarte ahora, pensé que lo que sentía por ti era solo algo sexual jajaja pero no fue así hicimos el amor y me gusto más que cualquier otra cosa- rápidamente me quede en shock… ¿Que le gusto cómo?, y lo contradije

-ME VIOLASTE! ESO NO FUE AMOR - le grite con todas las fuerzas que tenia, el solo me miraba y sonreía como si no le importara

- Bien para ti yo te viole pero para mí yo te hice el amor, eres mia desde el momento que te vi y anoche solo reclame tu cuerpo- me quede sin aliento

-Entonces no entiendo ¿me dejaras libre pero no seré libre?- le dije y tuve miedo de su respuesta.

- Haber te explicare mejor y solo lo repetiré una vez-me dijo – Te dejare libre pero de estas cuatros paredes, podrás estar con tu madre ir al colegio pero serás mi novia, mi mujer, y quiero que todos se enteren de eso incluso ese estúpido de Gale. Todos tus momentos libres serán para mí, no te quiero ver trabajando. Me encargare de todo respecto a ti TODO KATNISS TODO. Solo tendrás que estudiar y hacerme feliz ¿entiendes?- asentí pero le pregunte.

- ¿Qué pasa si no acepto y si se los cuento a todos? Te meterán a la cárcel –le dije con temor a que me golpeara.

- Bien en el caso de que no aceptes, te quedaras aquí en este cuarto oscuro sin luz, serás mi esclava sexual y no saldrás nunca. Y no solo eso, me encargare de que nunca, nunca te encuentren. Piensa en tu madre que pasara cuando llegue a tu casa y no te encuentre- no, no puedo creerlo mi madre, si con mi padre casi se muere de la depresión no aguantara estar sola. No puedo permitir que le pase eso.

- Además ¿cómo piensas en denunciarme si jamás saldrás de aquí?-otro punto a su favor -Es más te trasladare a un lugar donde solo yo sabré, lejos de todos y todo, yo que tu lo pensaría mejor- ya no tengo nada más que perder.

-ACEPTO…seré tu novia- acabo de cavar mi tumba. Mire a Peeta ¿era ilusión alegría lo que tenían sus ojos? Sus ojos eran tan…tan lindos tenía un brillo increíble, eran azules el color del cielo, eran tan intensos. Aparte rápidamente mi mirada.

- PERFECTO ELEGISTE LO MEJOR, mira el lado positivo, no tendrás que trabajar, no te hará falta nada y estas con el chico más popular de todo el colegio. Eres afortunada –Afortuna era lo único que no era

-Mmmm deja, deja que trabaje por favor, no me gusta depender de otro- Le dije con la cabeza gacha.

-No Katniss, tendrás que depender de mí, no me contradigas no me gusta, se hace lo que yo digo- rayos me va a quitar todo

- Haaa!- Dijo acercándose a mi oído, intente retroceder pero él me sujeto por los hombros- No te quiero ver con Gale entendiste, no puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto, todo esto dependerá de ti – me quede dura

- Bien voy a prepararte un baño, termina tu desayuno- dijo levantando

-¿Cuándo podre irme?- me miro y respondió

- Solo porque aceptaste y anoche fue increíble te dejare ir hoy- como me encantaría quitar esa hermosa sonrisa de su cara tan arrogante tiene que ser.

Luego de que se retirara hacia el baño termine mi desayuno. Estaba en completo shock, tenía miedo ¿Cómo me librare de el? Solo el tiempo responderá a esa pregunta tal vez uno de estos días se canse y me deje.

- Ya está listo tu baño vamos – agarre fuertemente la sabana para que no se me cayera pero no pude pararme aun me dolía mis partes, mi cuerpo no me respondía.

- si estas adolorida, a partir de ahora no me ocultes nada- ¿Cómo si le importara? me levanto de la cama y me cargo hasta el baño. Era lindo, el baño lo tenía todo a pesar de que estaba en un cuarto oscuro y asqueroso.

Peeta intentaba quitarme las sabanas, pero no se lo permití.

- No espera todavía me duele- le dije, estaba a punto de llorar, su expresión era seria.

- No te are nada solo te las quitare para que entres a la tina, además…ya te vi todo Katniss, tu cuerpo es mío y no me lo puedes negar –Me quito las sabanas, y serré mis ojos para no mirar su rostro.

Me coloco en la tina suavemente, el agua estaba deliciosa.

- Dejare que te bañes, iré por algo de ropa- y se fue dejándome sola

No espere mas, agarre el jabón, empecé a refregarme fuertemente, coloque tanto shampoo en mi cabello, pero todo era inútil aun sentía su esencia, sus carias su asquerosa saliva. Y cuando trate le lavar mi intimidad fue horrible sentía que todavía estaba allí.

Quite rápidamente el resto de sangre y semen que tenia. Me lave y refregué con tanta fuerzas, mi cuerpo ardía pero hasta que esté limpio no parare.

Era inútil de igual manera el volverá a tocarme, de solo pensar en eso me largue a llorar.

Me levante lentamente de la tina hice mi mayor esfuerzo para caminar hasta la bata que estaba en el baño y me cubrí.

Me pare frente al gran espejo que se encontraba allí de apoco me quite la bata y mire mi cuerpo, era horrible tenia marcas por todas partes mis muslos, pechos y caderas tenían marcados sus dedos. Mi cuello tenía marcas de mordidas y grandes hematomas, mi cara estaba un poco hinchada y morada. Me tape rápidamente no quería ver más, ya no era yo.

Camine hacia la cama ignorando el dolor, creo que me mantendré en reposo cuando este en mi casa.

Al rato llego Peeta con un hermoso bolso y me lo tendió en la cama.

- Aquí tienes, usa todo lo que desees, todos son de tu talla. El uniforme lo compraremos mañana- lo mira con un poco de rencor al recordar como mi uniforme fue desecho por él.

Al abrir el bolso me encontré con unos diez pantalones hermosos y muy femeninos al cuerpo, yo solo usaba pantalones que parecían de hombres. Observe unas diez camisetas bellísimas, con mangas largas otras cortas en fin hermosas y todo era de diseñador, deben costar una fortuna. Mas al fondo del bolso encontré cinco conjunto de ropa interior ¡O NO! Eran de lencería carísimas, y lose porque vi esa marca que lo demostraba VICTORIA una de las más conocidas, las populares solían hablar de marca todo el tiempo. Esto no eran de mi tipo eran de encaje eran sexis, provocativa. No podría usar esto yo soy del tipo sencillo todas mis ropas interior parecían de niña.

Me quede con la boca abierta.

-No puedo usar esto, no son de mi tipo- le dije tirando esos conjuntos donde no los viera, estaba roja de la vergüenza y peeta solo sonreía divertido.

- Que linda eres, Katniss los compre porque se te verían increíbles y porque me gustaría vértelos puesto- maldito descarado

- Mmmm… ¿por qué tanta ropa? No puedo pagar por esto- para mí era mucho yo apenas tenía cinco pantalones, tres camisetas, dos remeras y solo tres conjunto de ropa interior, no puedo aceptar esto.

- Soy tu novio si quiero te compro la tienda completa, todo lo que desees, lo tendrás, conmigo no te hará falta nada, además no son tantas luego saldremos de compras, mañana cuando compremos el uniforme- eso me molesto. ¿Novio? No me acostumbro a esa palabra.

- No quiero, no sin poder pagar, no me gusta recibir nada de otras personas yo trabajo para mí, me mantengo sola –le dije

- Bien ya no tienes que trabajar, y eso es una orden ya te lo había dicho, te pondrás lo que yo te dé, ya te dije eres mi novia y te llenare de cosas porque quiero, te conozco jamás me pedirás nada pero quiero dártelo de igual maneras y tendrás que aceptarlo ¿entendiste? – agache la mirada y asentí, ¿Por qué se molesta tanto en mi?

-Bueno los aceptare pero como le explico a mi madre todo esto, pensara que ando en malos pasos – y no quiero que nuestra relación empiece a decaer.

-Bueno eso será fácil, este lunes, luego del colegio iré contigo a tu casa y me presentaras como tu novio y así sedara cuenta de que yo te compro todo –me quede mirándolo, él va muy enserio con esto y no puedo detenerlo.

- Bueno, pero…- no me dejo terminar

- Pero nada Katniss conoceré a tu madre y punto, usaras todo lo que yo te doy te guste o no, quiero que tires tu ropa de pobre y…-ahora yo lo interrumpí.

- Soy pobre y eso no lo cambia nadie, no me avergüenza de lo que soy, y si acepto todo esto es solo por mi libertad y mi madre, si tanto te molesta que sea pobre debiste de haber buscado a otra con dinero –y me quede callada. Peeta se quedo en silencio por unos minutos como me gustaría leer sus pensamientos.

Lo vi suspirar y me respondió.

- No me molesta que seas pobre, es más me sorprendes eres mejor que cualquiera, otra en tu lugar aprovecharía para tenerlo todo, pero tú eres distinta, eres tan increíble no eres ambiciosa ni codiciosa y eso me encanta. Pero quiero que uses todo lo que te dé porque quiero darte todo Katniss me encantaría darte hasta la luna si solo me dejaras –se acercó lentamente y me beso, este beso fue dulce y tierno muy lento que de apoco iba profundizándose. Hasta que se acostó enzima mío, presionándome con su cuerpo.

No otra vez no, empezó a acariciarme, metió su mano dentro de la bata y toco mis pechos, apretándolos.

- Peeta… Peeta- trataba de apartarlo y se alejo rápidamente.

- Lo dejaremos para después, ahora cámbiate ya es hora de cenar- y se fue dejándome sola.

Me cambie rápidamente, me coloque esa ropa interior incomoda, (definitivamente el encaje no me agrada) un pantalón azul y una camiseta blanca, encontré dos par de zapatitos uno rosa y otro blanco, me coloque el blanco ya que hacia juego.

Acomode todo lo demás, adentro del bolso. Y en un bolsillo de este encontré otro bolsito pequeño, lo abrí y estaba lleno de cosméticos, peine, cepillos y un espejo muy bonito. Y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando encontré el broche que Gale me había regalado, casi lloro de la alegría.

Guarde todo lo demás, y empecé a armarme una trenza como siempre, no me gustaba el cabello suelto.

Me levante despacio de la cama para poder peinarme y todavía se encontraba allí esa sabana con sangre, esa cama en donde me convertí en mujer. Me di la vuelta para no acordarme de nada y Peeta entro.

-Parece que encontraste el broche, te ves hermosa vamos – agarro mi maleta y me guio por un largo pasillo subimos por una escalera y llegamos a la parte trasera de su enorme mansión.

Fuertemente agarro mi mano y me llevo hacia adentro. Estábamos en una enorme cocina y me sentó en el centro de la mesa, me sirvió un poco de jugo y en plato había carne y diversas verduras, todo muy rico.

Comí lentamente, Peeta solo me miraba con esa mirada llena de brillo. Creo que a partir de ahora todos los días serán muy largos.

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS GRACIAS


	11. Chapter 11

BUENO AQUÍ LE TRAIGO EL OTRO CAP ESPERO LES GUSTE.

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS LOS ADORO.

NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO.

ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON, VIOLENCIA, ETC, ETC

CAP 10

CONTADO SOLO POR PEETA

Todo estaba en silenció, mi padre llamo para decirme que no llegarían hasta este lunes, así que estaré solo con katniss, esa parte me gustaba. Por suerte le di el fin de semana a la servidumbre así no me molestaran.

No sé qué hacer ya son las 9:30 am, es un sábado muy gris, no he podido dormir desde que deje a mi niña dormida. Qué bueno que la tape, hacia frio y no quiero que se enferme.

Me adentre al baño, tome una ducha rápida y baje hacia la cocina. Prepare un rico desayuno para mi katniss, pan y factura con chocolate caliente. Quiero que conmigo tenga lo mejor.

Ya había pensado en que haría con Katniss, y en cierta forma era la mejor idea. Llevarla a cabo será la mejor parte de todas.

No quiero dañar a mi Katniss, si acepta hare todo lo que sea para que llegue a perdonarme, sé que eso será imposible pero me niego a perderla, conmigo no le faltara nada, lo tendrá todo. Y si no acepta….bueno no me gustaría pensar en eso. Pero no me adelantare primero tengo que poner en marcha mi plan.

El pensar en perderla es un sentimiento encontrado que no me gustaba se sentía como un vacio y una enorme presión en mi pecho, definitivamente esa niña me tenia hechizado y ahora que es mia no la dejare ir. Es mia, mia y mia el que se acerque a ella tendrá graves problemas. Por dios Katniss me tiene en sus manos y lo peor es que me gusta tanto que creo que me enamore.

Bien dejando de pensar, tome la bandeja con el desayuno y me fui hacia el sótano de mi enorme casa.

Lentamente abrí la puerta, adentrándome en esa horrible habitación. Encontrando a mi niña muy acurrucada con las sabanas, parece que tenía frio.

- Katniss –La llame se veía tan triste y con esos ojos asustados.

- Te traje algo para que comas luego podrás bañarte así podre tratar mejor tus heridas – Y tenía que tratarlas la lastime mucho pero eso lo haré cuando estemos en mi casa aquí solo se infectaran.

Me acerque hacia la mesita donde coloque la bandeja.

- vamos acércate para que puedas comer – no se movía eso me molesto.

- vamos katniss será peor si me obligas a alzarte – ya me estaba desesperando. Trato de hacer algo bueno y ella no lo aprecia.

Antes de avanzar se arropo bien con las sabanas, como me gustaría tocar su hermoso cuerpo de nuevo. Todos sus malditos gestos y movimientos me provocaban tanto que estaba a punto de tirarme encima.

Pero cuando se impuso con sus piernas hacia la mesa vi una mueca de dolor en su cara, con eso me tranquilice y me preocupe de una manera que acerque la mesa hacia ella para que no se moviera. De seguro le dolía su cuerpo entero, principalmente sus partes. Sinceramente fui muy brusco y violento con ella no me importo ni que fuera su primera vez. Con esto me sentí la persona más ruin del mundo entero.

Me miro y rápidamente se concentro en su desayuno, me encantaba mirarla, comía tan entretenidamente que no quite mis ojos de ella. Pero mi preocupación aun seguía allí, así que le pregunte.

-¿Aun te duele? – Espere pero no me respondió, es mas ni me miro y me sentí un poco mal.

-Bien no respondas si no quieres- Me quede mirándola, para ver su reacción por lo que venía.

-La próxima vez no será así- De tan solo pensar en una próxima mi miembro ya se ponía duro. Tocar su cuerpo, besarla, morderla, saborearla. Estar dentro de ella era la mejor experiencia de mi vida y daría mi vida al mismo demonio por una próxima y mi alma por repetirlo una vida entera con ella.

Su rostro solo mostro una expresión de sorpresa, miedo y terror ¿Tan malo había sido para ella estar conmigo? No quería ni saber la respuesta.

-¿Pro…próxima?- me pregunto con miedo- pero…creí que… YA TUVISTE LO QUE QUERIAS AHORA DEJAME IR – Eso me dolió, ella creía que solo quería tener sexo y votarla, pues se equivocaba.

-Pensaste que sería la última…jaaa eres tan ingenua no por algo te secuestre ¿no lo crees? – Y era verdad tenía un plan increíble en donde el secuestro actuaba excelentemente como papel principal.

- Ósea que me tendrás por siempre cautiva ¿y cuando te canses me mataras?- ¿Matarla? Por dios no, eso era en lo único que no quería el que ella no existiese en este mundo sería mi destrucción, moriría sin su presencia, sin ella no soy nada. Verla se convirtió en algo esencial en mi vida, y ahora tener su cuerpo, probarla hacerle el amor es la droga que me mantiene vivo y feliz. Jamás me sentiría bien sin ella.

Me encantaría tenerla cautiva, donde solo yo la mirara, pero no le arruinaría su vida más de lo que ya está.

-Claro que no katniss, bueno me encantaría tenerte aquí desnuda siempre a mi disposición pero también quiero que vivas tu vida…A mi lado claro. Por eso te tengo un trato – Ahora mismo le diré todo, para luego tenerla en mi habitación. Y para le quede claro que la quiero conmigo.

- Y…y ¿cual, cual es el trato? –Verla tartamudeando era bello la hacía ver como una niña tan dulce.

- Fácil no puedo dejarte…no puedo y no quiero ¿eso quedo claro no?- asentí con su cabecita, que bueno que eso entendió, no me hubiera gustado tener uno de mis ataques.

-Bien la cosa es que si quieres tu libertad, te la daré a cambio de que seas mia- se quedo cayada por un tiempo y ya me imaginaba lo que pensaba, mi Katniss es de pensar y analizar mucho.

- Katniss, no solo quiero tu cuerpo te quiero a ti ¿cómo te lo digo? – Rayos me estoy declarando y es difícil decirlo jamás hice esto.

Ella solo aparto su mirada, rápido agarre su mentón y la deje fija con mi mirada. Lo que le iba a decir era tan importante, que quería que me escuchara y mirara con suma atención.

- ME GUSTAS, y con esto lo que hicimos esta noche es imposible poder dejarte ahora, pensé que lo que sentía por ti era solo algo sexual jajaja pero no fue así hicimos el amor y me gusto más que cualquier otra cosa – Y era verdad, me encanto fue la coas más maravillosa, nadie se compara a mi niña. Lo que le dije era verdad, me gustaba estaba enamorado de ella y solo quería que me correspondiera.

-ME VIOLASTE! ESO NO FUE AMOR – Sonreí pero era una risa tan seca eso me dolió tanto, para mí era amor me sentí en el mismo cielo cuando estuve con ella pero parece que para Katniss solo fue algo horrible, en donde fui el maldito quien robo su virginidad.

- Bien para ti yo te viole pero para mí yo te hice el amor, eres mia desde el momento que te vi y anoche solo reclame tu cuerpo – Y aunque lo negara su cuerpo reacciono excelentemente a mis toques, claro pero sin su consentimiento ella odiaba lo que le hacía pero no podía parar y no quiero.

-Entonces no entiendo ¿me dejaras libre pero no seré libre? – bueno es inteligente.

- Haber te explicare mejor y solo lo repetiré una vez. Te dejare libre pero de estas cuatros paredes, podrás estar con tu madre ir al colegio pero serás mi novia, mi mujer, y quiero que todos se enteren de eso incluso ese estúpido de Gale. Todos tus momentos libres serán para mí, no te quiero ver trabajando. Me encargare de todo respecto a ti TODO KATNISS TODO. Solo tendrás que estudiar y hacerme feliz ¿entiendes? –Mi niña asintió lentamente y me dijo.

- ¿Qué pasa si no acepto y si se los cuento a todos? Te meterán a la cárcel – -ya sabía que diría eso así que le conteste.

- Bien en el caso de que no aceptes, te quedaras aquí en este cuarto oscuro sin luz, serás mi esclava sexual y no saldrás nunca. Y no solo eso, me encargare de que nunca, nunca te encuentren. Piensa en tu madre que pasara cuando llegue a tu casa y no te encuentre – Fue horrible lo que le dije, mi vida estaba a punto de llorar pero no dejo escapar lágrimas. Era tan fuerte me sorprendía su valentía, así que seguí con mi jugada.

- Además ¿cómo piensas en denunciarme si jamás saldrás de aquí? – Y a decir verdad cumpliría con eso SI NO ES MIA NO ES DE NADIE MÁS – Es más te trasladare a un lugar donde solo yo sabré, lejos de todos y todo, yo que tu lo pensaría mejor – Solo espero que acepte. Si no será complicado para ella.

-ACEPTO…seré tu novia –Acepto, acepto, acepto es lo mejor no puedo creerlo esta niña será solo mia.

- PERFECTO ELEGISTE LO MEJOR, mira el lado positivo, no tendrás que trabajar, no te hará falta nada y estas con el chico más popular de todo el colegio. Eres afortunada –Estoy tan feliz, me encargare que lo tenga todo, de apoco tratare de ganármela, para que sea mia completamente. Ya tuve su cuerpo me falta su corazón y alma. Lo quiero todo de ella.

-Mmmm deja, deja que trabaje por favor, no me gusta depender de otro –Cada vez me sorprende mas esta niña es increíble.

-No Katniss, tendrás que depender de mí, no me contradigas no me gusta, se hace lo que yo digo –Y es así, no la quiero trabajando, si conmigo lo puede tener todo, además que mis amigos vean a mi NOVIA trabajando no queda muy bien, también tengo que mantener mi reputación.

- Haaa! No te quiero ver con Gale entendiste, no puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto, todo esto dependerá de ti – Y no amenazaba en vano, si la veo cerca de ese lo matare, si se atreve a hablar de esto, me encargare de que no diga ni una sola palabra por el resto de su vida.

- Bien voy a prepararte un baño, termina tu desayuno- dije levantándome, pero su dulce voz me detuvo.

-¿Cuándo podre irme?- Me quede pensando, no la iba a dejar hasta este lunes, pero ver esa carita toda golpeada, mi niña me dio pena y empecé a odiarme con todo mi ser.

- Solo porque aceptaste y anoche fue increíble te dejare ir hoy –V i un poco de alivio en su mirada.

Me fui directo al baño, prepare todo para que se aseara y volví con ella.

- Ya está listo tu baño vamos – Le asigne pero no pudo levantarse si estaba adolorida se le veía clarito pero no confiaba para decírmelo.

- si estas adolorida, a partir de ahora no me ocultes nada- la tome en brazos, cavia tan bien allí, y la lleve al baño.

Al entrar al baño intente quitarle las sabanas pero ella me lo impidió.

- No espera todavía me duele- Katniss creía que la iba a tomar de nuevo, me moría por hacerlo pero no podría hacerlo no por ahora.

- No te are nada solo te las quitare para que entres a la tina, además…ya te vi todo Katniss, tu cuerpo es mío y no me lo puedes negar –Me disgustaba que me negara lo que por derecho ya es mío pero lo dejare pasar por ahora.

La coloque en la tina suavemente y me aleje.

- Dejare que te bañes, iré por algo de ropa- y me fui.

Antes de salir de la habitación, mire la cama donde había hecho mia a Katniss. Sonreí al ver esa mancha de sangre, mi niña era virgen y yo fui el primero y el único que la tocara. Aun recuerdo cuando entre en ella me sentí como un macho, mi ego se incremento al saber que fui el primero y mi sonrisa era enorme. Me sentí enormemente feliz.

Lego vendré por esta sabana será un lindo recuerdo.

Me dirigí rápidamente adentro de mi habitación donde saque una maleta con ropa para Katniss, que bueno que ya había anticipado todo esto, compre todo lo mejor para ella pero esto es poco, así que luego la llevare de compra. Conmigo tiene que verse un poco mayor, es todo una niña su carita lo demuestra y no quiero que me llamen pedófilo.

Me fui directamente hacia el sótano, donde Katniss ya estaba sentada en la pequeña cama.

- Aquí tienes, usa todo lo que desees, todos son de tu talla. El uniforme lo compraremos mañana –Definitivamente le comprare el uniforme no creo que tenga otro en su casa con su situación. Me sentí un poco mal de ver su ropa colegial destrozada pero verla así de linda con esa pollerita, esa camisa un poco transparente y suelta me éxito de sobremanera, actué como si fuera mi presa y se la arranque sin remordimiento.

Observe como mi Katniss miraba las prendas un poco sorprendida y cuando vio la ropa interior, adore su rostro. Compre esas porque me encanta el encaje en las mujeres, e imaginarme a Katniss con esa ropa me volvía loco. Conmigo tendrá que dejar de usar esas prendas de niña que le quedaban como toda una dulzura.

-No puedo usar esto, no son de mi tipo- Y claro que no lo eran jajaja

- Que linda eres, Katniss los compre porque se te verían increíbles y porque me gustaría vértelos puesto- Y ya me moría por hacerlo. No me respondió.

- Mmmm… ¿por qué tanta ropa? No puedo pagar por esto- Enserio me sorprende.

- Soy tu novio si quiero te compro la tienda completa, todo lo que desees, lo tendrás, conmigo no te hará falta nada, además no son tantas luego saldremos de compras, mañana cuando compremos el uniforme- su carita de shock me encantaba, era todo un dilema.

- No quiero, no sin poder pagar, no me gusta recibir nada de otras personas yo trabajo para mí, me mantengo sola – ¿Tiene que pasar por tanto sola?, yo sé de eso aunque lo tenga todo, no me falta nada económico pero si necesitaba a mi madre, la única persona que está a mi lado es mi padre pero no suele estar siempre ya que vive trabajando. Y con mis dos hermanos bueno con ellos ni nos hablamos siempre fui el ultimo y el menos querido por ellos.

- Bien ya no tienes que trabajar, y eso es una orden ya te lo había dicho, te pondrás lo que yo te dé, ya te dije eres mi novia y te llenare de cosas porque quiero, te conozco jamás me pedirás nada pero quiero dártelo de igual maneras y tendrás que aceptarlo ¿entendiste? – Le tire todo rápidamente quería que lo entendiera si o si. Bueno por lo menos acepto.

-Bueno los aceptare pero como le explico a mi madre todo esto, pensara que ando en malos pasos – No había pensado en eso, pero tiene rápida solución.

-Bueno eso será fácil, este lunes, luego del colegio iré contigo a tu casa y me presentaras como tu novio y así sedara cuenta de que yo te compro todo – Bueno ya me presentare con su madre, definitivamente esto va a lo serio y así me gusta, para que vea que si me importa.

- Bueno, pero…- no la deje terminar.

- Pero nada Katniss conoceré a tu madre y punto, usaras todo lo que yo te doy te guste o no, quiero que tires tu ropa de pobre y…- Ahora si me trabe solo.

- Soy pobre y eso no lo cambia nadie, no me avergüenza de lo que soy, y si acepto todo esto es solo por mi libertad y mi madre, si tanto te molesta que sea pobre debiste de haber buscado a otra con dinero – Eso fue como un golpe a mi orgullo ella pasa por mucho y yo vengo a decirle eso soy un idiota.

- No me molesta que seas pobre, es más me sorprendes eres mejor que cualquiera, otra en tu lugar aprovecharía para tenerlo todo, pero tú eres distinta, eres tan increíble no eres ambiciosa ni codiciosa y eso me encanta. Pero quiero que uses todo lo que te dé porque quiero darte todo Katniss me encantaría darte hasta la luna si solo me dejaras – mire que sus ojos mostraban algo de incomodidad.

Me acerque lentamente, y la bese….primero tiernamente, con dulzura, lento algo que nunca hacía y me encanto, luego fui profundizando el beso, me encantaba tenerla así pero me molestaba que no me correspondiera.

De apoco me acosté encima de ella, mis manos impacientes no esperaron y empecé a acariciarla, metí mi mano dentro de la bata que tenia y toque sus hermosos pechos, haaaa! Ya me estaba excitando, me encanta esta niña, me hace perder la cordura en unos instantes. Sentí como Katniss se tensaba. - Peeta…Peeta –Intentaba alejarme, iba a continuar pero sabía que todavía estaba adolorida así que rápidamente me aleje antes de que termine lastimándola de nuevo.

- Lo dejaremos para después, ahora cámbiate ya es hora de cenar- Y salí de allí.

Llegue a la cocina donde prepare algo rápido y rico para mi niña. Todavía estaba un poco caliente pero tuve que distraerme con otra cosa.

Prepare la mesa y baje por Katniss estar lejos de ella me dolía, y ese basio entraba en mi.

-Parece que encontraste el broche, te ves hermosa vamos – Antes de llevar sus cosas lo había puesto allí no me gustaba ver que sintiera aprecio por algo sin valor que ese estúpido le regalo, pero ver su carita triste era peor, así que decidí devolverle el broche, y como no si me dio lo mas preciado y puro que tenia ella.

Recogí su bolso y la lleve hacia la cocina. Allí la senté en el centro de la mesa le serví la carne y diversas verduras, acompañado por jugo. Al parecer estaba rico su carita me lo demostraba, no despegue mi ojo de ella en ningún momento, mientras estaba sentado delante de ella, Katniss solo me evitaba bajando su mirada.

Luego que término la lleve a mi cuarto, de ahora en adelante ese será nuestro lugar.

- Siéntate en la cama iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios para tus heridas –Mi pobre katniss estaba nerviosa y con miedo. Calladita se sentó en la cama sin protestar.

Saque el botiquín de mi armario (lo deje allí antes de salir de mi cuarto) y fue hacia mi niña.

-haber Katniss empezare por tu cara –Ella asintió.

Lentamente pase el algodón con alcohol en su labio partido, se quejo un poco pero seguí. Le coloque un poco de crema para que calmara el dolor.

Luego seguí con su mejilla y ojo, en esas zonas solo le aplique crema para el dolor y para tratar ese color morado, verdoso para que se le fuera rápidamente en unos días.

Rayos fui muy cruel en golpearla, esas marcas no se irían rápidamente y eso me dolió. Fui tan impulsivo, tengo que aprender a controlarme sino la lastimare tan seguido que será difícil ganarme hasta su confianza.

Continúe colocando esa crema en sus hematomas así desaparecerían rápido, pero los del cuello se los deje me encantaba ver mis marcas y mordidas allí.

-Katniss…necesito continuar con tus muslos y piernas, además tengo una crema para el dolor en tu intimidad – Ella se tenso rápidamente y me dijo.

- ¿Puedo… ha…cerlo…yo? Por favor –Rayos quiero curarla yo pero mostraba tanto miedo que le dije.

-Bien lo harás tu pero yo observare –No permitiría que ni ella me negara observar su cuerpo.

-Bu…Bueno –Se levanto un poco para desabrocharse el pantalón con temor, dudo un tiempo pero lo hiso. De solo ver sus hermosas piernas mi miembro pedía atención.

Paso lentamente el algodón con alcohol y luego la crema por sus muslos y caderas, que estaban lleno de marcas hechas por mis manos y dientes. Sentí un disque de tristeza al verla tan lastimada, tratare de controlar mis impulsos animales la próxima, pero con ella es imposible.

-Peeta podrías….podrías darte la vuelta –Aun se molestaba que la viera, pues no haré eso.

- No lo haré, así que termina rápido, solo te falta esa parte –Le dije señalando su hermoso sexo, Mmmm… de solo verlo se me hace agua la boca y mi miembro se ponía doloroso, listo para salir.

-Peeta es vergonzoso por favor – Ya me estaba enojando.

- No lo haré Katniss, y te recomiendo que te apures antes de que lo haga yo –Y si que quería hacerlo.

Con miedo y con unas lagrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos grises, se bajo las bragas Haaaa! No creo que aguante. Se coloco un poco de crema en los dedos y con temor y dolor en su carita, paso sus dedos por esa zona tan apreciada por mi miembro, que ya estaba palpitando y duro.

No aguante mas coloque rápidamente esa crema en mis dedos y me acosté encima de ella dejándola aprisionada contra mi cuerpo y la cama.

Coloque mis dedos en su vagina, primero por encima y luego presionando un poco por dentro, pero cuando estaba a punto de insertar mi dedo en su centro de calor escuche a mi Katniss.

- Peeta no lo hagas por favor –Ella ya estaba llorando pero no puedo detenerme, no puedo.

-Mi niña no me prohíbas esto, no te lo recomiendo –E inserte mi dedo en du interior. Intento retroceder pero se lo negué, esa acción solo me estaba excitando.

Y perdí el control baje con desespero mi pantalón y calzoncillo, dejando libre a mi miembro y me restregué contra su femineidad.

Katniss me empujaba con fuerza gritándome que no lo haga, que aun le dolía, pero no pude no le hice caso y me introduje en su interior de una sola estocada, ella grito de dolor y me golpeaba los hombros, tratando de quitarme de encima.

Era tan débil que no lograba ni una pisca de lo que deseaba. Empecé a embestirla con fuerza, con salvajismo, mis gemidos eran incontrolables. Katniss se sujeto de mis hombros con fuerza, tal vez porque no quería golpearse la cabeza con la cama jajaja, eso me encanto.

-Mmmm….haaa! Kat…Mmmm – Me vuelve loco esta niña, mire sus carita que mostraba dolor con algo de ¿placer?, o si de apoco empezara a desear esto tanto como yo.

-Peet….Haaaa..pa…pa…para –Seguí penetrándola con salvajismo, ingresando cada vez más profundo, que placentero era.

Bese sus labios con fiereza arrancando, gritos de dolor y placer a mi niña. Su labio volvió a sangrar así que pase mi lengua por esa fina línea de sangre que salía de sus apetecibles labios.

La bese en la cara completamente desde su ojo pasando por su boca y bajando por su cuello. Toque con fuerza sus pechos aun encima de su camiseta.

Seguí y seguí empujando con fuerza ya venía, ya lo sentía. Y explote en su interior, adentrándome más para que sintiera mis fluidos en ella llenándola por completo.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaa! Vente …Mmmmm-Seguí penetrándola con fuerza –Para mi vamos Kat…- era increíble se segunda vez también era mia, solo mia.

- Peetaaaaa…haaa..haaa –Y se vino penetre una vez mas y me quede quieto, todo sudado encima de ella, medio vestidos con calor. Me encanta verle la cara cuando tiene un orgasmo es el mejor espectáculo.

Hacer el amor con ella era lo mejor y esta vez hasta mi niña disfruto, sus gemidos y arañazos lo demostraron. Me retire de su interior lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Te gusto mi niña, fue increíble ¿No? –Sonreí en mis adentros, estaba tan feliz.

- Noo!...esto jamás será increíble no contigo - ¿Por qué tiene que arruinarlo todo? - Capas a mi cuerpo le guste pero jamás me tendrás con mi consentimiento –Y se tapo la cara llorando fuertemente que me desgarro por dentro.

-Cámbiate Kat…te llevare a tu casa- me dolía pero tenía que dejarla por ahora, no quería lastimarla y me sentía peor que una basura.

HASTA A MI ME DUELE LO DE KATNISS PERO DE APOCO VA CAMBIANDO LA HISTORIA DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS GRACIAS : )


	12. Chapter 12

BUENO MIS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAP.

Y AHORA CON MAS EMOCION LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME APOYAN CON SUS COMENTARIOS. SINCERAMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP, ESPERO ANSIOSA SUS PROXIMOS COMENTARIOS.

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON, VIOLENCIA ETC, ETC,

CAP 11

POV KATNISS

Cuando termine de cenar Peeta me llevo a su cuarto, estaba muy nerviosa, tenía miedo de que me volviera a tocar, aun me dolía y el caminar se me hacía difícil.

Peeta, me curo las heridas que tenia (que irónico el me las había causado y estaba curándomelas), empezando por mi cara que ya no estaba tan inflamada, pero tenía esas marcas moradas medias verde, tendré que inventarle algo a mi madre. Paso por mi cuello, colocándome una crema que aliviaba el dolor de los hematomas y los raspones que tenia.

-Katniss…necesito continuar con tus muslos y piernas, además tengo una crema para el dolor en tu intimidad – Me quede dura cuando me dijo eso, no quería que me tocara allí.

- ¿Puedo… ha…cerlo…yo? Por favor – Vi un poco de decepción en su cara.

-Bien lo harás tu pero yo observare – Eso es algo bueno y malo, aunque ya me vio desnuda es incomodo y vergonzoso.

-Bu…Bueno – Con temor, me deshice de mi pantalón. Pase lentamente el algodón con alcohol y luego la crema por mis muslos y caderas, que estaban lleno de marcas, en especial en mis caderas tenía sus dedos marcados en mi piel.

Solo me faltaba una parte y era la única que no quería curarme delante de él.

-Peeta podrías….podrías darte la vuelta –

- No lo haré, así que termina rápido, solo te falta esa parte – me dijo apuntando mi intimidad.

-Peeta es vergonzoso por favor – Mire su cara, ya se estaba molestando.

- No lo haré Katniss, y te recomiendo que te apures antes de que lo haga yo –No, no quería que él me tocara así que no me quedo de otra que hacerlo aun con su mirada en mí.

Llorosamente baje mis bragas, no quise mirar a Peeta me asustaría más de lo que ya estaba. Tome la crema entre mis dedos y pase por encima de mi intimidad, lentamente abrí mis labios para colocar la crema, era tranquilizador, ya no dolía tanto.

Sin darme cuenta Peeta coloco un poco de crema en sus dedos y ya estaba encima de mí, no podía moverme me tenia fuertemente presionada contra su cuerpo y la cama y ya me temía lo peor.

Metiéndose entre mis piernas, Peeta coloco sus dedos con crema encima de mi intimidad, presionando cada vez más fuerte. No quería que pusiera su asqueroso dedo dentro de mí.

- Peeta no lo hagas por favor – Rayos ya estaba llorando, pero no quiero que me toque.

-Mi niña no me prohíbas esto, no te lo recomiendo – Y presiono mas su dedo hasta entrar en mi interior, era asqueroso. Intente moverme para poder quitarlo de encima pero era inútil el me superaba en fuerza y tamaño.

Y como una bestia se levanto un poco para poder deshacerse de toda su ropa de cintura para abajo, masajeando rápidamente su pene contra mi sexo.

Lo hará, lo hará, va a violarme de nuevo y yo no lo deseaba, no quiero esto.

-Peeta por favor no lo hagas aun me duele mucho –Y como siempre no me escucho, y de un rápido movimiento se introdujo dentro de mí.

-haaaa! Peee…taaa no, no – Me dolía, se metió en mi interior tan profundamente que no tuvo piedad de lastimarme otra vez, lo golpeaba lo más fuerte que podía, pero no lograba que se alejara ni un poquito. Empezó a embestirme con violencia, como un salvaje salía y entraba de mí, tuve que sujetarme de sus hombros para no poder golpearme la cabeza. Pero no era así me sujete porque lo deseaba mas dentro, quería apretar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, rayos esto estaba gustándome, no tenía que ser así tenía que darme asco, detestar lo que él me asía pero mi cuerpo me traicionaba.

-Mmmm….haaa! Kat…Mmmm – suspiraba y gemía en el hueco de mi cuello, sentía su aliento en mi oreja y no me gustaba, yo trataba de no gemir, mordiéndome fuertemente mi labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

-Peet….Haaaa..pa…pa…para – por más que a mi cuerpo le gustase, yo lo odiaba, odiaba esto, a él dentro de mí, empujando y saliendo de mi interior, me odiaba a mi porque sabía que él se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo de placer.

Me besaba tan duro que mis labios estaban más lastimados que anoche. Sus manos tocaban mis pechos por encima de mi ropa asiéndome gritar de dolor y placer. Cada vez me penetraba con más fuerza, con cada embestida sentía que ya me iba a venir, pero no quería.

En cambio Peeta se derramo en mi interior, esa sensación de sentir su semen entrando en mi me daba escalofrió, mi columna temblaba y yo solo emití un sonoro gemido, por parte me gustaba y por otra sentía algo de asco, en estos momentos no me acordaba ni de mi nombre.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaa! Vente …Mmmmm-Seguía penetrándome con fuerza, no podía ni alejar mis manos de sus hombros, y mis uñas lo apretaban tan fuerte que seguro más tarde tendrá marcas–Para mi vamos Kat…- no aguante mas y me vine.

- Peetaaaaa…haaa..haaa – Mi orgasmo fue tan devastador que me dejo sin aliento, Peeta es un salvaje, mi pequeño cuerpo gritaba que ya no podía más.

Luego se quedo quieto y sonriendo, me acariciaba mi cabeza y salió de mi interior aun encima de mí, me sentía tan sucia estaba sudada a medio vestir y que rápido volvía el dolor a mi cuerpo, ya estaba el doble de lastimado. LO ODIO, ME ODIO, y peor me ponía al saber que esta vez si me gusto.

Mis brazos cayeron cansados alado mío. Estaba tan cansada, agitada y adolorida pero esta vez no era tanto como mi primera vez que jamás olvidare.

Peeta no se satisfacía tan rápido, mi cuerpo no aguantara tanto tiempo con él.

- Te gusto mi niña, fue increíble ¿No? – ¿cómo puede ser tan arrogante?

- Noo!...esto jamás será increíble no contigo, capas a mi cuerpo le guste pero jamás me tendrás con mi consentimiento –me tape lo mas que pude con las sabanas y llore desconsoladamente, descargarme no serbia de mucho pero le demostraba a Peeta que odiaba esto.

-Cámbiate Kat…te llevare a tu casa- al fin se alejo de mí, me cambie rápidamente, mientras él se arreglaba la ropa. Por unos segundos mire su cara angelical, se veía triste, pero lo ignore.

…

Ya en la puerta de mi casa, Peeta me abrió la puerta de su Ferrari para poder bajar. Luego se fue directamente asía el bolso que me regalo.

- Aquí tienes tu maleta, vendré mañana por ti – Me quede mirando como las colocaba entre mis manos y sentí una descarga eléctrica cuando nuestros dedos se rozaron.

- Katniss…..no te olvides de cómo quedamos, a partir de hoy eres mi novia, mia –Me dijo mientras se acercaba mas a mí, tocando mi cabello.

Solo asentí mirando el suelo, no quería verlo.

-Mírame….vamos Katniss mírame –Lentamente levante mi mirada hacia sus profundos ojos azules, eran hermosos. Me beso tiernamente en mis labios, ese beso fue muy….muy lindo quería seguir pero me soltó.

- No quiero que te asustes pero no usamos protección –Y con esa palabra PROTECCION mi mundo se detuvo.

- Eres idiota como no pensaste en eso antes –Mis lagrimas aparecieron, si me quedaba embarazada que aria o no, no, no.

-Kat… tranquilízate, si quedas embarazada yo me haré cargo, es más seria increíblemente feliz con un hijo tuyo –Sentí como me cuerpo ardía de la rabia.

-Como puedes decir eso, yo no sería feliz con un hijo producto de una violación –Un niño mío y de Peeta. Me toque mi plano vientre, NO, como lo criaría sin amor por mi parte, no podría.

-Mañana mismo aremos los análisis de embarazo –Lo note con tanta seriedad que temía que me hiciera algo en medio de la calle –Como ya dije yo me haré cargo, si es que estas esperando un hijo mío lo tendrás y lo criaras como una buena madre que tendrás que ser. Aunque sea por la fuerza o es que acaso lo abortarías.

-No jamás seria capas de abortar pero, Peeta tengo 15 años piensa en mí también –Tengo miedo como no pudo cuidarse ¿Por qué?

-Lose y no te preocupes no nos adelantemos a los hechos –De un rápido movimiento ya estaba alrededor de sus brazos. Ese abrazo fue tan dulce que sentí como mis miedos se iban y una seguridad tan inmediata que correspondí a su abrazo, presionándolo asía mi cuerpo con algo de fuerza, ¿pero cómo podía sentirme segura con mi propio violador?

-Katniss-

Tanto Peeta como yo nos dimos la vuelta. Hoy definitivamente el mundo estaba contra mí.

-Gale.

POV PEETA

Seguía triste por lo que paso, otro sentimiento que Katniss despierta en mí. Al llegar a su casa, baje de mi auto con el bolso que le compre a Katniss, luego le abrí la puerta para que bajara, no quería hacer eso quería estar otra noche con ella pero mi niña llegaría a odiarme más y sinceramente sus palabras llegaban a lastimarme.

- Aquí tienes tu maleta, vendré mañana por ti – Justo al tocar sus dedos sentí unas chispas, que parecían una descarga de electricidad que tonto.

- Katniss…..no te olvides de cómo quedamos, a partir de hoy eres mi novia, mia – Tenia que repetírselo no quería que se olvidara y tampoco quería lastimarla más de lo que ya le hice. Mañana mismo me encargare de que todo el distrito 12 se entere de que Katniss Everdeen es mia.

-Mírame….vamos Katniss mírame – Levanto su mirada hacia mí, se veía tan triste, devastada, eso me ponía peor de lo que ya estaba. Lentamente acerque mis labios hacia los de ella y la bese, tiernamente, esta vez solo quería darle algo de tranquilidad.

Como puedo decirle que la protegeré de todo y todos, sin saber quien la protegerá de mi.

Protección…protección… rayos como me pude olvidar de eso rápidamente la solté.

- No quiero que te asustes pero no usamos protección – Mi niña retrocedió y su cara quedo tan helada que no movía ni un musculo.

- Eres idiota como no pensaste en eso antes – Me grito, mientras nuevas lagrimas aparecieron ¿Acaso siempre llorara alado mío?

-Kat… tranquilízate, si quedas embarazada yo me haré cargo, es más seria increíblemente feliz con un hijo tuyo – Y era verdad el pensar mi vida alado de esta niña, con un hijo seria increíble. Todos los días tendría una sonrisa ya nada me faltaría, ella llenaría el vacio que sentía. Amaría a mi hijo nunca le faltaría amor y cariño.

-Como puedes decir eso, yo no sería feliz con un hijo producto de una violación – Eso me llego en lo más profundo de mi ser, sentí como todas mis ilusiones se terminaban en un instante. Observe como mi Katniss tocaba su pancita, ya me la imaginaba más grande pero esa era una imagen errónea.

-Mañana mismo aremos los análisis de embarazo –le dije lo mas secamente que pude –Como ya dije yo me haré cargo, si es que estas esperando un hijo mío lo tendrás y lo criaras como una buena madre que tendrás que ser. Aunque sea por la fuerza o es que acaso lo abortarías –No quería escuchar su respuesta, no quería que me siguiera lastimando con sus palabras. Nunca pensé que el amor dolería tanto.

-No jamás seria capas de abortar pero, Peeta tengo 15 años piensa en mí también – Tenía razón, es solo una niña, yo abuse de una menor de edad y tal vez este embarazada.

-Lose y no te preocupes no nos adelantemos a los hechos – La abrace con cariño, dulzura, lo que me dejo más que sorprendido fue que Katniss correspondió a mi abrazo, presionándome con sus pequeños brazos asía su cuerpo, yo presione un poco más el abrazo, no quería que ese momento terminase nunca.

-Katniss.

Esa voz me lleno de furia. Nos dimos la vuelta en el mismo tiempo al ver a esa persona tan irritante.

-Gale.

Rápidamente, como si lo estuviera traicionando soltó mi abrazo. Iba a matar a ese estúpido.

Agradezco a anairamellark18 por su apoyo y sus bueno mensajes que me ayudaron a seguir con esta historia .

A los comentarios alentadores de DandelioN2, Riley92 que me incitan a continuar.

Y a los anónimos como ANNE, DNA, MERCY, GUEST EN FIN A TOS MUCHAS GRACIAS.


	13. Chapter 13

BUENO TARDE UN POCO PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 12, ESPERO LES GUSTE.

DEJENME SUS OPINIONES RESPECTO A GALE.

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON, VIOLENCIA, ETC, ETC.

CAP 12

POV KATN

Me retire rápidamente del abrazo de Peeta.

-Gale… ¿Qué haces aquí? – me miraba con cara de confundido.

Tenía miedo de lo que me llegara a decir o preguntar delante de Peeta.

-Venia a ver si estabas, ayer no te encontré y empecé a preocuparme –Tendré que mentir, jamás he hecho eso, espero que me crea.

-Ayer me quede toda la tarde en la biblioteca, asiendo una tarea, llegue muy tarde, perdón por preocuparte –Le dije con mi mejor sonrisa fingida.

-Está bien, deberías de informarme para que no me preocupe catnip…. Y ¿quién es él? –Rayos se refería a Peeta. Mire hacia su cara y no me gusto nada de lo que vi.

-Perdón, me presento soy Peeta Mellark, novio de Katniss – Peeta me atrajo posesivamente asía el –Amor no deberías de mentir… Ayer estuvo conmigo, se nos paso el tiempo, la pasamos tan bien que recién la estoy trayendo ¿Y tú eres?

No sabía qué hacer, estaba temblando y enoja con Peeta por decirle eso a Gale, pero que podía hacer por parte todo era verdad, y lo peor es que quede como una gran mentirosa delante de Gale.

Su mano en mi cintura quemaba, como me gustaría quitarla de allí. Lo que más me dolió fue la mirada de Gale, ya no se lo veía confundido, pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza y tardo para responderle a Peeta, de seguro estaba tan conmocionado ¿Qué haré?

-Me mentiste –Lo dijo en un susurro pero si llego a escucharse bien -Gale…Gale Hawthorne, soy su… amigo –Eso me dolió ¿Por qué demoro tanto en decir eso?, estaba tan nerviosa que empecé a morderme el labio como siempre.

-KATNISS PERO ¿QUE TE PASO EN LA CARA? –Se acerco corriendo hacia mí, me tomo la cara entre sus manos –Vamos adentro te tratare esos moretones, mientras me explica cómo llegaron allí.

Mire a Peeta, se veía más que enojado pero creo que en esto apoyo a Gale.

-Si deberías tratarlos, pero antes tengo que hablar contigo Katniss –Asentí con temor a que le hiciera algo a Gale.

-Ve adentro Gale, enseguida entro –Pasó su mira de mí hacia Peeta, esa mirada suya era irreconocible jamás mostro una cara tan triste como la de ahora. Asintió y se fue sin decir una palabra.

-Escucha Kat…-Le corte rápidamente antes de que siguiera.

-No escucha tu -Me pare justo delante de él, mirando seriamente su cara- Gale es mi amigo, por favor no me prohíbas estar con él, entiende es como mi hermano sería difícil estar lejos de él…..Eres mi novio eso no cambiara soy tuya, eso lo sabes más que yo, además no sería capaz de engañarte, ni de lastimarte, confía en mi Peeta –Termine agachando mi cabeza

-Bésame –Lo mire confundida –Vamos Katniss bésame –Me acerque lentamente asía él, levante mis manos y sostuve con firmeza su cara, tuve que ponerme de puntitas de pie para llegar a la altura de su rostro (Peeta era un poco más alto que yo) Primero fue un simple rose de labios, luego me moví lentamente, labio con labio. Peeta me agarro de la cintura y así pude profundizar el beso, lentamente pase mi lengua por sus labios semi abiertos y sin darme cuenta ya había empezado una lucha de lenguas primero lento luego más rápido hasta que Peeta me atrajo más hacia él, el beso de volvió demandante y posesivo cada vez más profundo, no podía seguir el ritmo de Peeta el era tan intenso. No entiendo lo que paso mis manos ya no estaban en su cara sino que los tenía alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia mí.

Quería seguir, sentía como si estuviéramos siendo observados pero no me importo. Nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire, jadeando me dijo.

-Está bien…. Confiare en ti, dejare que sigas siendo su amiga, pero Kat no confió en él, no te mira como una amiga y creo que sabes a lo que me refiero –Y claro que lo sabia todos decían que Gale me quería más que como una amiga, pero como siempre no me di cuenta, y sigo sin hacerlo, no creo que él me quiera como algo mas.

-Capas el no me vea como una amiga pero amistad es lo único que podrá tener de mi –Sentí como esas palabras me lastimaban pero tenía que hacerle creer a Peeta que era enserio lo que le decía.

-Bien espero que sea así, no hagas que me arrepienta. Pasare por ti temprano quiero estar el día entero contigo–Me beso la frente y se fue. Me sentí libre al ver como Peeta se perdía por el final de la calle. Pero eso solo es temporal

Ahora tengo que enfrentar a Gale, tendré que seguir mintiendo. Camine hacia mi pequeña casa, adentrándome hacia la cocina donde Gale me esperaba sentado, se lo veía decaído, cansado y decepcionado. Siento tanta rabia al saber que yo cause que mi amigo se sintiera así.

-Ya se fue tu NOVIO – Al decir "novio" lo dijo con un tono enojado. Me senté delante de él.

-Si ya se fue

-¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con alguien? ¿Te golpeo? Porque no creeré que te caíste o que fue con una puerta… Pensé que éramos amigos – me sentí tan culpable cuando me tiro todas las preguntas de una sola vez. Y todavía no sé cómo responder la primera

Me acerque hacia él sentándome alado, le tome las manos con las mías, Gale me miro directamente hacia los ojos, era tan hermoso, el es hermoso ¿Cómo puede ser mi amigo? ¿Por qué dicen que él me quiere como algo más? El podría tener a cualquier chica, pero está aquí conmigo, siendo mi mejor amigo hermano. Y allí me di cuenta de que por más que Peeta no me hubiera hecho lo que me hiso, yo jamás podría ver a Gale como algo más que un hermano, porque eso somos, en estos tres meses el se convirtió en una parte de mi una parte esencial, es parte de mi familia. Es como si en vez de tres meses fueran, tres años. Y estoy agradecida que entrara en mi vida.

-Gale por dios eres más que mi amigo eres mi hermano, si no te conté que salía con alguien es porque solo ayer empezamos, te lo iba a decir apenas llegara a casa, pero no me dio tiempo me encontraste justo con Peeta. Y no el no me golpeo, como puedes creer eso si apenas somos novios ase un día. Tuve una pelea con una compañera y como veras ella gano –Esa era la peor mentira Peeta me golpeo más de una vez y yo aquí defendiéndolo pero solo porque le tengo miedo a él y a sus amenazas.

-Y no se….porque te mentí, perdón, perdón solo perdóname, estaba nerviosa de que… –No termine ya que Gale me cortó.

-¿De qué? De que pasaste una noche completa con él, no pensé que fueras tan rápida Katniss, es por el dinero porque sé que él es un niño rico –No sé que me paso, me pare con tanta rabia por lo que me dijo y le metí tal cachetada que su mejilla termino muy roja.

- Como…como te atreves a decirme eso, yo jamás me fijaría en alguien por dinero JAMÁS y si pase la noche con él es cosa mia, pero te diré, no hicimos nada más que conocernos, hablar nada más. No soy ninguna de las rapiditas de las que están detrás de ti –No aguante mas y me puse a llorar, pensé que me conocía. Que mi propio amigo diga eso de mi es doloroso.

-Ve…vete Gale –Quería estar sola y fundirme en mi cama hasta que aparezca mi pesadilla llamado Peeta.

-No, perdóname kat…-Me dijo abrasándome muy fuerte, yo tenía mis manos en la cara para que no me viera –Perdóname, no sé porque dije eso estaba enojado, estoy celoso, perdón –Seguía pidiéndome perdón, su abrazo era acogedor y tranquilizador, mientras esparcía pequeños besos en mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué estas celoso? Sabes que jamás te cambiaria eres mi mejor, mejor amigo.

-¿Todavía no lo sabes no? –Me separe un poco de su cuerpo y lo mire a la cara, se veía serio, solo atine a negar con mi cabeza.

-No importa. Vamos tratare de curarte y ¿Por qué estuviste peleando? –Todavía estaba un poco triste. Nos fuimos directo a mi cuarto, donde tenía una pequeña caja, con alcohol, algodón, pastillas, etc. Todo era de mi madre, lo tenía por si acaso.

-Nos peleamos porque –Rayos no es tan fácil mentir –Ella me insulto, no aguante y bueno la golpee, pero ella era más fuerte y grande asique quede así. Peeta me trato un poco pero yo también le deje unas cuantas marcas en su cara –Trate de sonreír.

-Bien, veo que ya estas usando de nuevo el broche.

-Sí, me gusta tenerlo en mi cabello –Le dije mientras tocaba mi trenza.

-Bueno ya termine, esa crema ara que desaparezcan rápido esas marcas.

-Tú también póntela en la mejilla, perdón no quería golpearte.

-No, no me pondré nada, me merezco esa marca, por mal amigo y sobre todo por hacerte llorar, perdóname no volverá a pasar –Se veía arrepentido

-No importa yo te di las señas a que pensaras así.

-Ni por mas katniss, sabes me siento horriblemente mal por haberte hecho llorar –Como me encantaría poder sentir algo más profundo por Gale, pero no puedo. Lo abrace fuerte y lo bese en la mejilla. Si tan solo Peeta fuera como él.

-Ya es tarde, ve a tu casa tu madre podría preocuparse.

-Si tienes razón, mañana podríamos hacer algo ya que es mi día libre, ¿Qué dices?

-Me encantaría Gale, pero ya quede con Peeta –No me gustaba mirar su cara cuando hablaba de Peeta, se podía distinguir decepción y tristeza, jamás vi a Gale con esas expresiones–Pero apenas vuelva pasare por tu casa ¿Si?

-Está bien nos vemos, y si ese chico llega a hacerte llorar le irá mal, dile que me tiene que ganar para que lo acepte alado tuyo.

-Jajaja bien se lo diré, quiero que se lleven bien, el es importante. Hey! Y no es chico tiene dieciocho años como vos.

- Bien con más razón, es un roba cuna –Lo decía riéndose.

-Gale basta –Me tocaba la mejilla.

-Algo cambio en ti katniss no se que es pero lo descubriré –Me beso en la frente y se fue, dejándome con el miedo de que descubra algo.

Luego de que Gale se fuera, me di otra buena y larga ducha, ya no me dolía tanto mi intimidad solo se sentía una pequeña molestia. ¿Qué haré si estoy embarazada? Solo le ruego a dios que no lo esté.

Ya en mi cama, solo pensaba en cómo le diría a mi madre que tengo novio, y ¿cómo se lo presentare?

Durante toda la noche solo soñaba con esos bellos ojos azules, ese cabello dorado y ese bello cuerpo. Y de repente tenia pesadilla con la misma persona, solo que era ese momento en como el tomo mi primera vez de una manera tan salvaje.

POV GALE

Estaba muy preocupado por katniss, no había aparecido en su casa toda la tarde, ella jamás se va sin decirme algo. No pude dormir bien esa noche, sentía algo incomodo en mi pecho. Tenía miedo de que le haya pasado algo, es fuerte pero es solo una niña.

También me preocupe cuando me entere que por su inteligencia la ascendieron a un curso superior, era la única chica de quince años en medio de varios gorilas de dieciocho, sin decirle nada sola la felicite , se la veía tan feliz por su beca.

Ya había comenzado a salir el sol. Saliendo de mi casa para ir a trabajar pase por katniss, siempre vamos juntos. Toque varias veces la puerta pero nadie atendió, bueno su madre nunca está de viernes a domingo, pero Katniss siempre se levanta temprano.

Capas ya se había ido ¿pero sin mi? Nunca hace eso. Cuando llegue al restaurante de Sae, me dijo que Kat no había ido. Y fue allí cuando mi preocupación creció y ¿si le paso algo? Rápidamente saque eso de mi cabeza ella era mi todo.

Si mi todo, la quiero de tal manera que todos se dan cuenta menos ella, es madura pero a la vez muy inocente, es lo que más me gusta de ella. La primera vez que llego al 12 era un día soleado, cuando la vi apenas tenía catorce años era hermosa, es hermosa. Es como si todo pasara rápidamente, sentí como "Cupido" clavo su flecha en mi, fue amor a primera vista, suena estúpido pero así lo sentí y ese amor día a día fue creciendo. Jamás podría olvidar las primeras palabras que nos dijimos.

Yo me había acercado a ella el primer día que la vi, mientras mi madre hablaba con la suya de no sé qué cosa pero desde allí se hicieron amigas.

-Hola me llamo Gale ¿cuál es tu nombre? –Estaba muy ansioso hasta mi madre se había dado cuenta. Ella solo se mordía el labio y miraba hacia el piso.

-Katniss –No la había escuchado bien, además de que hablaba despacio me distraía como ella mordía su labio.

-Catnip es… un lindo nombre.

-No katniss –Había levantado su vos y fue el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado. En fin me enamore de ella desde el primer día que la vi.

Nos convertimos en grandes amigos, luchando para mantener nuestra familia, confiando uno del otro, todo lo hacíamos juntos. Cuando cumplió quince años, yo había trabajado el doble con Sae para así poder tener algo extra de dinero y poder comprarle un lindo broche para cabello que tenía una linda forma de corazón, color plateado, era sencillo y lindo. Cuando se lo entregue en el día de su cumpleaños, me abrazo fuertemente y me dio un beso en la mejilla, con lo ultimo sentí una leve descarga que hiso que mi propio corazón saltara de alegría. Desde ese día Katniss lo usaba siempre.

Fue muy raro verla sin el broche el primer día de clases, cuando la vi y le pregunte me dijo que era para que no se le perdiera, pero siempre lo usaba ¿Qué la habría hecho cambiar de idea? Desde ese día no se lo he visto puesto. Pero no me importaba tal vez ahora le gustaba más el cabello suelto que le quedaba hermoso, ver como se alborotaba con el viento y ella tratando de colocárselo detrás de su oreja era un espectáculo admirable. Estaba decidido, ya no aguantaba la espera de poder tenerla conmigo de la manera que yo quería, darle besos, carisias y tomar su mano sin una explicación, le confesare mis sentimientos a Katniss, solo espero que ella sienta lo mismo.

La tarde ya estaba cayendo, salí de trabajar y volví a pasar por la casa de Katniss pero tampoco estaba ¿En dónde estará? Me senté alado de la ventana para ver si llegaba.

Luego de un rato apareció un lindo y carísimo auto fuera de la casa de mi amiga. Pude distinguir a Katniss pero no a la persona que iba con ella. Corriendo me fui directamente asía catnip, al llegar detrás de ella me arrepentí con el alma, lo que veía me destrozo.

No sabía qué hacer encontré a Katniss muy abrazada con un desconocido, solo atine a llamarla –Katniss-

Ella y ese chico se separaron, dirigiendo su vista a mi presencia.

-Gale –Dijo ella clavando su vista en mi.

-Gale… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me pregunto. Estaba confundido y creo que si se dio cuenta ¿Qué asía ella abrazada de ese chico?

-Venia a ver si estabas, ayer no te encontré y empecé a preocuparme –

-Ayer me quede toda la tarde en la biblioteca, asiendo una tarea, llegue muy tarde, perdón por preocuparte – ¿Por qué siento que no me dice la verdad? Ella no miente, pero se veía tan nerviosa. Me di cuenta al ver como mordía su labio inferior.

-Está bien, deberías de informarme para que no me preocupe catnip…. Y ¿quién es él? – Le dije. Luego clave mi mirada en ese chico que estaba muy silencioso, se lo veía molesto.

-Perdón, me presento soy Peeta Mellark, novio de Katniss – Peeta llevo su mano hacia la cintura de Katniss, eso me molesto pero me lastimo al ver como ella no oponía resistencia y lo que me destrozo fue ese título NOVIO. Con eso perdí toda esperanza de poder confesar mis sentimientos. Me sentía tan triste y enojado de no poder ser yo el novio de katniss, esa persona que la abrazara y la besara, quien la protegiera de todo. Ahora solo quedare con el titulo de AMIGO algo que me disgustaba. Pero aria lo que fuera para estar con ella, aunque no sea de la manera que yo deseaba.

–Amor no deberías de mentir… Ayer estuvo conmigo, se nos paso el tiempo, la pasamos tan bien que recién la estoy trayendo ¿Y tú eres? –Listo con eso me destrozo por completo Katniss me mintió, me mintió y no hiso nada para poder desmentirlo. ¿Acaso no era su amigo? ¿Por qué no me conto que tenía novio? ¿Por qué no confesé mis sentimientos antes? Claro no se lo dije porque ella solo tenía quince años y yo dieciocho, no quería presionarla y arruinar nuestra amistad.

Me mentiste –Lo dije en un susurro pero se escucho claro -Gale…Gale Hawthorne – Demore en responder lo siguiente, es que ya no sabía lo que era para ella, pero si se lo que ella es para mí y por desgracia seguirá siendo así – Soy su… amigo –Eleve mi mirada para poder observar bien a katniss ¿Pero qué...?

-KATNISS PERO ¿QUE TE PASO EN LA CARA? – Corrí hasta ella más que preocupado, el lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba golpeado, lleno de hematomas. –Vamos adentro te tratare esos moretones, mientras me explica cómo llegaron allí –Ella solo miro a su ahora novio ¿Para qué? ¿Pedir permiso?

-Si deberías tratarlos, pero antes tengo que hablar contigo Katniss – No, no quería dejarla con él, no me inspiraba confianza.

-Ve adentro Gale, enseguida entro – Mire seriamente a Peetaaa… y luego a Kat, me sentí más que triste, no sabía que decir así que solo asentí y me fui hacia adentro.

Entre refunfuñando, dolido y triste, perdí a la chica de mis ojos, pensamiento y corazón. ¿Pero qué digo? Ella nunca fue mia, solo era Gale su amigo.

Mire por la ventana del comedor, solo para poder observar a Katniss, aun sabiendo que me dolía que estuviera con él. GRAVE ERROR, si ver el abrazo entre ellos dos fue horrible, ese beso tan apasionado que se estaban dando me dejo…no tengo palabras, eso prácticamente destrozo mi existencia. Y lo peor tendría que soportar eso seguido y aceptarlo.

Cerré las cortinas, sentándome en la cocina en espera por ella. Al rato entro por la puerta acercándose a mí.

-Ya se fue tu NOVIO – odiaba esa palabra que a mí no me correspondía.

-Si ya se fue –Respondió sentándose delante mío. No aguante mas y le escupí todas las preguntas que quería que fueran contestadas solo por ella.

-¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con alguien? ¿Te golpeo? Porque no creeré que te caíste o que fue con una puerta… Pensé que éramos amigos – Me dio una mirada triste y arrepentida. Luego de unos segundos me contesto.

-Gale por dios eres más que mi amigo eres mi hermano, si no te conté que salía con alguien es porque solo ayer empezamos, te lo iba a decir apenas llegara a casa, pero no me dio tiempo me encontraste justo con Peeta. Y no el no me golpeo, como puedes creer eso si apenas somos novios ase un día. Tuve una pelea con una compañera y como veras ella gano – Y yo solo me lastimaba mas, HERMANO eso era para ella, como pude ser tan tonto en pensar que ella me vería de otra forma.

-Y no se….porque te mentí, perdón, perdón solo perdóname, estaba nerviosa de que… – Estaba más que confundido y enojado ¿No sabe porque me mintió? No deje que terminara y dije todo sin pensarlo.

-¿De qué? De que pasaste una noche completa con él, no pensé que fueras tan rápida Katniss, es por el dinero porque sé que él es un niño rico – Luego de que termine de decir eso me sentí tan miserable por tratarla así, estaba a punto de disculparme cuando sentí la mano de Katniss en mi mejilla, atinándome una sonora cachetada.

- Como…como te atreves a decirme eso, yo jamás me fijaría en alguien por dinero JAMÁS y si pase la noche con él es cosa mia, pero te diré, no hicimos nada más que conocernos, hablar nada más. No soy ninguna de las rapiditas de las que están detrás de ti – Me dijo sin reservas. Parada se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, nunca la había visto así y peor saber que yo cause eso, ni para amigo sirvo, la estoy lastimando en vez de apoyarla y ser comprensivo, solo pensé en mí.

-Ve…vete Gale –No, no podía dejarla así, la lastimaría mas y me odiaría por eso.

-No, perdóname kat…- Rápidamente me levante de la silla abrazándola muy fuerte, mi amiga se tapaba la cara, no quería verme eso lo sabia–Perdóname, no sé porque dije eso estaba enojado, estoy celoso, perdón – Fui sincero, mientras la besaba en la frente y su cabeza, pidiéndole perdón sin parar. ¿Qué sería de mí si ya no quería ser mi amiga? Con ella pasamos de todo, nos ayudamos mutuamente, si bien estoy enamorado y mis sentimientos no son correspondidos (no hace falta que se lo pregunte eso ya lose) podía vivir con ello aun con el dolor, pero verla alejada con una amistad destrozada me mataría lentamente.

-¿Por qué estas celoso? Sabes que jamás te cambiaria eres mi mejor, mejor amigo –Y eso no cambiara solo soy su amigo. ¿Pero cómo es posible que no se diera cuenta? Todos incluyendo a su madre, se daban cuenta d que yo quería a Katniss mas que como una amiga y que en cualquier momento me confesaría. Y así como todos muchos dudaban que ella me correspondería. Y tenían tanta razón.

-¿Todavía no lo sabes no? – Se la veía confundida, ella no sabía nada y es mejor así.

-No importa. Vamos tratare de curarte y ¿Por qué estuviste peleando? – no podía ocultar mi tristeza, pero trate de actuar normal, agarre el botiquín de su madre y trate de tocar su rostro sin estresarme y ocultando lo nervioso que estaba, eso lo hacía bien suelo ser una persona poco demostrativa y seria. Pero ella me cambio.

-Nos peleamos porque –Dudo un poco pero continuo –Ella me insulto, no aguante y bueno la golpee, pero ella era más fuerte y grande asique quede así. Peeta me trato un poco pero yo también le deje unas cuantas marcas en su cara – Al terminar de explicarme sonrió, no podía imaginarme a la pequeña katnip golpeando a alguien mayor que ella.

Mi mirada capto algo brilloso y recién me di cuenta de que mi amiga tenía de nuevo su trenza sostenida con el broche que le regale.

-Bien, veo que ya estas usando de nuevo el broche.

-Sí, me gusta tenerlo en mi cabello – Toco su trenza con una pequeña sonrisa, apreciando ese broche.

-Bueno ya termine, esa crema ara que desaparezcan rápido esas marcas.

-Tú también póntela en la mejilla, perdón no quería golpearte.

-No, no me pondré nada, me merezco esa marca, por mal amigo y sobre todo por hacerte llorar, perdóname no volverá a pasar – Me sentía, arrepentido, cansado, dolido y decepcionado conmigo mismo, todo esos sentimientos en un solo día, que frustrante.

-No importa yo te di las señas a que pensaras así –Ella no podía verse tan linda cuando se sentía culpable.

-Ni por mas katniss, sabes me siento horriblemente mal por haberte hecho llorar – Me abrazo y coloco un casto beso en mi mejilla.

-Ya es tarde, ve a tu casa tu madre podría preocuparse.

-Si tienes razón, mañana podríamos hacer algo ya que es mi día libre, ¿Qué dices? –Que diga que sí, que diga que si, solo quería pasar tiempo con ella, sabiendo que dentro de poco la mayor parte de su tiempo será de ese Mellark, que no me caía muy bien.

-Me encantaría Gale, pero ya quede con Peeta, pero apenas vuelva pasare por tu casa ¿Si? – Me sentí desilusionado ¿pero que podía hacer?

-Está bien nos vemos, y si ese chico llega a hacerte llorar le irá mal, dile que me tiene que ganar para que lo acepte alado tuyo – Claro que lastimaría a ese chico si le llegara a dañar a mi AMIGA, solo eso es mi amiga hermana. Tengo que olvidar estos sentimientos por ella.

-Jajaja bien se lo diré, quiero que se lleven bien, el es importante. Hey! Y no es chico tiene dieciocho años como vos –Importante, el es importante para ella y no podía arruinar su momento feliz solo porque quería que ella fuera mi novia no la de él.

Que irónico, pensar que no le dije mis sentimientos solo porque pensé en nuestra edad, a ella no le importaba eso, me di cuenta muy tarde.

- Bien con más razón, es un roba cuna – Me reí sabiendo que si no hubiera sido él, seria yo.

-Gale basta –Era tan linda, toque con delicadeza su mejilla.

Pero algo llamo mi atención, observando detenidamente a Katniss se notaba como si algo había cambiado, sus ojos ya no eran los de antes, ya no era la misma Katniss.

-Algo cambio en ti katniss no se que es pero lo descubriré –La bese en la frente y me fui hacia mi casa.

Ya en mi cama, el dolor seguía presente en mi pecho hoy sinceramente salí muy lastimado. Katniss, la chica de la que estoy enamorado desde el primer momento en que la vi, tiene novio….y no soy yo.


	14. Chapter 14

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, PERO YA SABEN LA FIESTAS, TRABAJO, ETC.

AQUÍ LE TRAIGO OTRO CAP ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS MUY LINDOS TODOS JEJEJE

ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNA MUY LINDA NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO, LES DESEO LO MEJOR A TODOS JEJE

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON, VIOLENCIA, ETC, ETC.

Agradecimientos a las mismas personas que me apoyan siempre y ahora a Claudia una anónima gracias por leer mi fic jeej

CAP 13

POV KATNISS

Me levante muy temprano, ver mi cuerpo en el espejo no fue muy lindo que digamos sigo teniendo marcas oscuras por todas partes, lo cual dificulta que me olvide de la horrible pesadilla en la cual estoy viviendo. Me coloque la ropa que Peeta me regalo, unos pantalones azules oscuro no tan apretados al cuerpo con una camiseta blanca cuello de tortuga y mis más apreciadas zapatillas blancas, un regalo de mi madre hace un año. Sin más espera Peeta estaba afuera.

Tan solo verlo mi cuerpo empiezo a temblar. Anoche tuve tantas pesadillas con él y verlo ahora en persona es muy duro, él es la persona que mas me hiso sufrir, estoy enojada llena de rencor, jamás odie a alguien, ni siquiera a la muerte cuando se llevo a mi padre, pero con Peeta es distinto lo odio o eso creo no puedo comprender muy bien mis sentimientos, le temo, lo quiero lejos, así que creo que es odio.

Dudando abro la puerta, verlo parado como si no hubiera pasado nada me irrita pero es tan lindo, todavía no puedo creer que el este enamorado de mi.

-Hola amor –Me mira mostrando su hermosa sonrisa y de un rápido movimiento ya esta besándome con desesperación, llevándome hacía adentro –No sabes cuánto te extrañe anoche –Me da un casto beso en la frente y me suelta.

-Hola –Respondo logrando recuperar el aire.

-Bueno ya estas lista, primero iremos a la clínica tenemos que hacerte la prueba de embarazo –Y tan solo esas palabras me devuelven a la muy cruel realidad y el terror que tengo de que salga positivo empieza a apoderarse de mi ser.

-Claro, vamos.

Ya en la clínica. Me atendieron muy rápido, me sacaron sangre de un brazo y ahora solo queda esperar. Peeta se ve un poco ilusionado, ya me dejo muy claro ayer que si quiere que quede embarazada, quiere un hijo y uno mío.

-Te imaginas si sale positivo, será difícil pero estaremos juntos – Lo decía con tanto entusiasmo mientras sujetaba mi mano. Yo solo quería salir corriendo, alejarme de él, no podría, no quiero un hijo suyo.

-Peeta mmm ya sabes soy muy joven es mas no creo que seré una buena madre.

-Lose, lose solo…mejor esperemos los resultados.

No dijimos ni una sola palabra durante los 30 min de espera.

-Katniss Everdeen –Llamo la doctora que me atendió, es simpática. Me pare soltando la mano de Peeta y me dirigí al consultorio sin mirar atrás.

-Bien niña, aquí están tus resultados –Como si nada mas importara agarre el sobre y lo abrí observando hasta que llegue a esa palabra "NEGATIVO", sonreí a mis adentros, no estoy embarazada estoy más que feliz un gran alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Katniss… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Cla…Claro –La mire dudosa.

-Mira conozco al chico de afuera, es un Mellark ¿no? –Asentí, estaba un poco confundida a que quería llegar.

-Si bueno el es…mi novio -Todavía es difícil aceptar ese título.

-Ha! No sabía, mira me preocupe porque pensé que él estaba…solo jugando contigo, creo que sabes que tiene una fama de Casanova ¿no?

-Jajaja si bueno yo lo atrape –Intente sonar divertida pero no me funcionaba.

-Bien según tu formulario tienes 15 y el 18, no me quiero meter porque no es cosa mia pero eres muy joven para tener relaciones sexuales y más aun sin protección, podríamos hablar con tu madre si quieres – NO! Mi madre enterada de esto jamás, tengo que mentir otra vez.

-Si eso ya lose es solo que… bueno las cosas pasaron tan rápidos y nosotros nos amamos no solo fue un revolcón lo hicimos con amor y no me arrepiento, lo de la protección se nos paso pero por suerte no estoy embarazada – Creo que fue convincente, cada vez soy una mejor mentirosa.

-De eso no lo dudo es decir cualquiera se daría cuenta de que tu novio esta mas que enamorado de ti, atrapaste a uno grande –Me sonrió y por parte tenía razón –Pero bueno solo digo que todavía eres joven para quedar embarazada, el joven Mellark se veía ilusionado y tú con miedo.

-Si es que…el si quería que este embarazada, yo no es decir solo soy una niña no sé nada de eso –Esta doctora me inspiraba confianza.

-Te entiendo, a él no le falta nada y parece que ya quiere armar un futuro… y contigo. Mira aquí te anotare unas pastillas anticonceptivas tomate una por día eso evitara que quedes embarazada podrás tener relaciones sin problemas –Es tan vergonzoso hablar de estos temas pero con esto me salvare de no darle un hijo a Peeta.

-Muchas gracias, enserio –tome la nota y me fui.

Al verme Peeta se levanto rápidamente quitándome los análisis.

-Negativo –Su ilusión y brillo que mostraba desaparecieron dejando ahora una cara enojada y furiosa, me agarro del brazo con fuerza, llevándome a rastras hacia su auto. Ya en este me sentó en el asiento del copiloto y antes de que el entrara golpeo con suma fuerza la puerta del auto y pateo las ruedas más de una vez, luego de eso entro en el asiento del conductor cerrando la puerta de un golpe que de seguro la aflojo.

-Debes de estar feliz, no es así –Estaba como una estatua no podía moverme, el solo verlo así porque no estoy esperando un hijo suyo me llenaba de terror y un miedo tan increíbles que esas palabras vinieron a mi cabeza "Te entiendo, a él no le falta nada y parece que ya quiere armar un futuro… y contigo" el no me dejara libre, no lo hará.

-Vamos al shopping, compraremos tu uniforme y demás cosas rápidamente, de allí nos iremos a mi casa –Al escuchar CASA ya sabía a qué se refería SEXO sin mi consentimiento VIOLACION eso es lo que él hacía.

Durante el camino Peeta se veía muy irritado, ni me miraba. Al llegar al centro comercial fuimos a varias tiendas, Peeta me pasaba ropas y calados que a él le gustaba, incluso entro conmigo a la tienda de lencería fue muy vergonzoso todos nos miraban, las mujeres me fulminaban con la mirada, yo solo obedecí mirando el suelo.

-Por ahora esto será suficiente, vamos a pagar –Ya estábamos terminando de comprar eso significa ir a su casa, no rayos mis ojos ya se estaban poniendo cristalinos.

Definitivamente compramos mucho, toda esa ropa, calzados, accesorios, no entraría en mi pequeña habitación y lo peor son las ropas interiores muy provocativas, sexis y pervertidas ¿Cómo me pondré eso?

Absolutamente todo lo eligió Peeta, ya estábamos en la caja registradora, la chica que atendía era linda, empezó a coquetear.

-Bueno lindo compraste mucho para…-Me examino de pie a cabeza -…tu hermana, es toda una ternurita seguro debes de tener a varios chicos detrás de ti.

Peeta la fulmino con la mirada, me sujeto de la cintura atrayéndome hacia él, agarro mi mentón haciendo que lo mire directamente… y me beso.

Me mordió el labio para introducir su lengua y seguir con un ritmo difícil de seguir, juro que si no le tuviera tanto miedo vomitaría en su boca no me gusta que me bese, es tan brusco que me lastima.

Ya comenzaba a escasear el aire así que me separe de él con un gran esfuerzo para que pareciera que no lo quisiera golpear. Puse mis manos en su pecho y le sonreí un poco, para fingir.

-Claro es una ternurita por eso es mi novia –La chica estaba ruborizada y con los ojos muy abiertos, acepto la tarjeta que se le ofreció, la devolvió y nos fuimos.

Al llegar a su casa Peeta me bajo del auto con gran rapidez agarrando mi brazo fuertemente llevándome a rastras hasta su cuarto, me introdujo en este tirándome hacia su cama.

-Vamos quítate la ropa –Me quede helada cuando me dijo eso.

-Peeta, no por favor lo dejemos para mañana.

-Quítate la ropa ahora o lo haré yo y no te gustara – No me queda más que ceder no quiero que me vuelva a golpear, y lo peor no compre las pastillas.

-Por favor usa condón… solo por esta vez –Al decir eso Peeta me clavo la mirada con tal furia que estoy segura que me golpeara, pero de la nada abrió un cajón del pequeño mueble que estaba alado de su cama y saco un condón.

Un poco aliviada comencé a desvestirme hasta que me quede en ropa interior.

-Quédate así –Me miraba con unos ojos tan lujuriosos.

Comenzó a retirar toda su ropa hasta quedar tan solo con sus bóxers. Yo desvié la mirada, por más que ya lo vi completamente desnudo estaba avergonzada.

Se acercó hasta a mí recostándome en la cama mientras él se posicionaba entre mis piernas abiertas. Era inútil luchar, solo lo enojaría y terminaría más que lastimada ¿Cómo, como hago para que se aleje de mi? ¿Por qué yo?

Comenzó a besarme tiernamente en los labios, bajando por mi cuello, coloco una de sus manos en mi espalda quitando mi sostén, observo por un momento mis pechos luego con sus manos jugó con ellos apretándolo un poco fuerte. Por mi parte libere un gemido de dolor, tenía mis mano apretando fuertemente las sabanas y no las moverías de allí, no quiero, no quiero esto pero que mas puedo hacer, le tengo miedo y estoy casi segura de que cumplirá sus amenazas si es que lo denuncio o le cuento alguien.

-Katniss eres hermosa, no sabes cuánto te quiero –Odio, odio que me diga eso, para él solo soy un capricho nada mas, el no me quiere solo juega conmigo, lo odio.

De un rápido movimiento ya estaba desnudo colocándose el condón, miro mis ojos, subió una mano hacia mi mejilla limpiando unas lagrimas traicioneras que empezaban a escaparse, sentí mi cuerpo temblar cuando me quito mis bragas.

Con sus dedos empezó a estimularme, pellizco mi clítoris asiéndome jadear pero de sorpresa, recorría mi intimidad para luego penetrarme con dos de sus dedos, metiendo y sacando, metiendo y sacando, quería alejarlo.

Con su otra mano tocaba mis pechos, mientras su boca estaba en mi cuello. Retiro sus dedos de mi interior para luego meterlos a su boca era asqueroso.

-Deliciosa –Acomodo su miembro en mi entrada.

Me repetía una y mil veces que ya pasara, todo terminara en un santiamén.

Sentí como sujeto mis caderas para luego clavarse en mi interior. Mas lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas.

-Haaa! -Peeta gruño de placer, me beso con desesperación –Relájate y no dolerá mucho.

Ya pasara, ya pasara, ya pasara, pero no era así, lo minutos no pasaban.

Primero me penetraba lentamente, pero no duro mucho para excitarse cada vez más y penetrarme con salvajismo, se adentraba con fuerza.

-Haaa! Mmmm…Si…si me encan…tas –Es tan brusco, su virilidad es tan gran que es difícil adaptarse. Cada vez me penetraba con más fuerza, me envestía a un ritmo solo un poco doloroso y tan…tan no lo puedo creer tan… exquisito.

-Peetaaaa…haaa…un poco mas mmmmm lento –No sé ni cómo sucedió mis piernas estaban rodeando de su cintura, mis manos estaban en su espalda, rascuñándolo con fuerza.

-Si kat… así disfruta, como yo si…mmmm haaa…haaa –Ahora lloraba pero de una enorme bronca y debilidad, me estaba gustando, estaba disfrutando de lo que me hacía. Ya estaba cerca.

Peeta siguió entrando en mí como un demonio, mis gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, retire mis manos de su espalda para tapar mi boca.

-No…no quiero escucharte… di mi nombre kat…-Con unas de sus manos retiro las mías para ponerlas arriba de mi cabeza.

No le daría el gusto me mordí fuertemente mis labios, y lo logre no emití ni un solo sonido cuando por fin se libero mi orgasmo. Ya falta poco para que termine.

Estaba más que agotada retire mis piernas de la cintura de Peeta, pero él seguía penetrándome con fuerza hasta que se vino. Tuve una extraña sensación de vacío al no sentir su esperma en mi interior. Algo que no quiero volver a sentir.

Necesito comprar esas pastillas lo antes posibles… MALDICION, MALDICION, NO PUEDO CREER QUE PIENSE ASÍ, ¿Por qué? No quiero que me guste pero mi cuerpo es más que traicionero.

-Fantástico como siempre –Aparte mi mirada de la suya mientras mis lágrimas caían cada vez más. No quiero esto pero me gusta, si tan solo fuera con una persona que si me guste o que ame. Esto es asqueroso lo odio me odio.

No quería afrontarlo así que cerré mis ojos y caí en el mundo de los sueños.

POV PEETA

Hoy fue un día increíble, bueno no tanto la noche entera me la pase de mal humor ese estúpido pobre había interrumpido mi momento con Katniss.

Pero me gane un beso increíble de parte de mi niña así debió haber sido nuestro primer beso. Sentir sus labios en los míos es increíble, su lengua en mi cavidad es asombrosa.

No pude dormir de tan solo pensar en ese beso, en si estaba embarazada. Por dios si estaba embarazada, pediría su mano, viviríamos felices, trataría de tener la familia que nunca tuve, quiero armar mi vida y la quiero con ella, con mi Katniss.

Ya estaba preparando toda una vida en mi cabeza. Pero cuando vi los resultados esa pequeña imaginación se derrumbo. NEGATIVO odie esa palabra, me puse más que furioso y lo peor es que la culpaba a ella por ser la única a quien amo y ella me odia, claro que odiaría un hijo mío y aunque no lo demostrara se veía más que feliz por los resultados.

La lleve a comprar su nuevo vestuario aun enojado y como si no fuera mucho una estúpida creyó que mi Katniss era mi hermana e intentaba coquetearme, jamás me fijaría en una regalada como esa solo la usaría para un rato y listo, nadie se compara a mi niña.

Por esa misma razón y para que le quedara claro, bese a Katniss en frente de ella y de todos los que pudieran verlo, y le refregué en la cara que era mi novia, mia y de nadie más.

Mi furia y enojo estaba por las nubes, solo pensaba en tener a Katniss en mi cama y penetrarla tantas veces para que sepa que de mi no se librara jamás.

Al arrastrarla a mi habitación le obligue a que se deshaga de su ropa ya que si lo hacía yo, la lastimaría y MUCHO. También me desvestí, sus suplicas de que no le hiciera nada ya eran molestas, pero se rindió rápido, al escuchar su suplica de que usara condón casi la mato a golpes ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirme eso? Si tiene que quedar embarazada lo hará, que no entiende que ella es mia, mia y así será siempre. Pero verla así en ropa interior (de las que yo le di), ya casi llorando me tranquilice.

Tan solo, no puedo hacerle esto, tiene quince años y ya la destroce mucho como para dejarla embarazada, solo para cumplir mi sueño de la familia feliz, no podía hacerlo la amo sí, me enamoro si pero ella me odia y me prometí que lograría que ella se enamorara de mi.

Así que tome un condón sin más remedios. Tocarla, es una de las cosas que más me encanta, pero estar en su interior no se compara a nada.

Me sumergí en esa estrecha cavidad caliente que tiene, y me sentí en el mismo cielo como siempre, empecé a penetrarla lentamente, luego perdí el control y fui cada vez más salvaje casi una bestia, pero ella me ponía así no podía saciarme rápidamente.

Estaba en mi limite no podía parar si la estaba lastimando otra vez pero cuando pensaba en detener un poco mis envestida, Katniss o si mi Katniss coloco sus esbeltas piernas alrededor de mi cintura, presionándome cada vez más cerca de ella y como para no sorprenderme más me abrazo rascuñando mi espalda, PERFECTO, esto era lo que quería.

-Si kat… así disfruta, como yo si…mmmm haaa…haaa – Al fin le gusta, su cuerpo está reaccionando muy bien a mi acción. Hacer el amor con ella es lo mejor.

Sus gemidos eran mejor que un canto de ángeles, al parecer se quería resistir a esto y que coloco sus manos tapando su boca, no permitiría esto sus gemidos tienen que ser escuchados pero solo por mí.

-No…no quiero escucharte… di mi nombre kat…- retire sus manos colocándolas arriba de su cabeza mientras yo me acomodaba mejor en su interior y en el hueco de su cuello, así podría sentir mejor sus pechos en el mío.

Pero aun así no dejo escapar ni un solo gemido mas, eso me frustro pero seguí adentrándome en ella, sino fuera porque la sujetaba firmemente de sus caderas estaría golpeándose la cabeza con la cama, jajaja.

Mi niña se vino primero, sentí como temblaba y retiraba sus piernas de mi cintura, la adoro. Pero yo no había terminado aun, la penetre lo más fuertemente posible adentrándome en su interior, cada vez peor que un endemoniado y me vine.

Haaaa…siii lo mejor con ella es especial todo.

-Fantástico como siempre – Katniss aparto su mirada de mí ignorándome por completo y se durmió. Aun en su interior, me recosté encima de ella abrazándola, la bese en sus hermosos labios, no quería retirarme pero tenía que hacerlo.

Me levante tratando de no molestarla retirándome lentamente de su interior.

Retire el condón, lo ate en un nudo y lo tire en el suelo, total es mi habitación. Me di una buena ducha, sonreí en mis adentro cuando mire mi espalda llena de lindos arañazos de mi niña, jaaa me hiso sangrar un poco, nada comparado con lo que yo le hice. Me cambie con la ropa más casual que tenia, mire a Katniss aun dormida es tan linda.

La dejare descansar un poco mas ahora solo queda hablar con su madre, y eso será hoy.


	15. Chapter 15

HOLA LECTORES QUERIDO, GRACIAS A TODOS POR LO QUE LEEN MI FIC Y PERDÓN POR DEMORAR PERO ÓSEA ES VACACIONES Y HAY QUE DISFRUTAR. CAPAS DEMORE UN POCO CON EL PRÓXIMO CAP ASÍ QUE CONFÓRMENSE CON ESTE.

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUE LOS ADORO, SEAN BUENOS O MALO NO IMPORTA.

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC CONTIENE LEMMON

CAP 14

POV PEETA

Me acurruque alado de Katniss para poder despertarla, todavía no habíamos comido nada y mi estomago gritaba por algo que lo llene.

-Katniss…kat vamos arriba dormilona – se revolvió por la cama abriendo sus hermosos ojos grises.

-Mmmm…déjame dormir un poco mas –Si definitivamente es una ternurita.

-Me encantaría pero tienes que darte un baño antes de comer, o vas a ir a la mesa así sucia y desnuda – con gran fastidio en su carita se levanto directamente para ir al baño por desgraciada iba tapada con las sabanas.

Baje hacia la cocina para preparar un poco de comida, adoro cocinar es casi un don que tengo pero mi talento es la pastelería, hornear pan, preparar pasteles, en fin todo lo que hace un panadero. Lo aprendí de mi nana una gran mujer hasta que falleció a mis diez años. Mi madre odiaba la cocina por lo que me prohibió que me acercara a ella, aun así este era el único lugar en donde me despejaba y recordaba esos lindos momentos con mi nana. Además no es de hombre cocinar por esa razón solo lo hago a escondidas de todos pero para mí Katniss es diferente ella tiene que conocerme completamente.

Luego de veinte minutos bajo katniss, con un lindo vestido color amarillo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía una cinta en su cintura color blanco y unas lindas sandalias chatitas que le compre, todo lo que le regale se le ve increíble. Llevaba como siempre su trenza atada con ese horrible broche. Suelto se le vería mejor, y luego no quiere que me tire enzima si es tan hermosa que me gustaría tomarla aquí en la cocina.

-Te ayudo en algo –Aun con todo lo que estamos pasando me habla con miedo.

-No, solo siéntate ya casi término.

Una vez todo terminado me senté junto a ella para comer a gusto. Apenas tome asiento Katniss se estremeció ¿Cuándo será el día que no me tenga miedo? Bueno no será pronto.

-Te ves muy bien con esa ropa, me encanta.

-Si el vestido y todo lo que compraste es muy lindo Hm…gracias pero no deberías de comprarme tantas cosas no es lo mío.

-Ya hablamos de eso, y antes de que lo olvides no quiero que trabajes yo te complaceré en todo…solo pídelo.

-Pero debería de trabajar para poder pagarte todo esto, además no solo estoy yo sino también mi madre.

-NO! Katniss no quiero que trabajes yo te daré dinero, te ayudare a ti y a tu madre con su situación. Además no te estoy cobrando nada son solos regalos, mi novia tiene que tener lo mejor y si quieres pagarme con algo que sea con… unas buenas atenciones tuyas.

-…

-Era broma Kat…perdón no lo volveré a decir –Si me sentía más que culpable por decir eso.  
-Tal vez para ti esto no sea nada, pero todos creerán que estoy contigo por dinero, me hacer ver como una busca fortuna…hasta Gale creyó eso.

-¿Cómo? Ese estúpido creyó eso pensé que te conocía, es un imbécil –Al ver a mi niña derramando unas lagrimas me desgarro, claro todos creerían eso de ella pero no es así y tengo que aclarárselo -Katniss no hagas caso a esas tonteras ósea tu sabes cómo son las cosas yo soy el malo y tú la buena, solo son regalos. Mira mientras estés conmigo no quiero que te falte nada y me vale lo que los demás crean –Le dije lo mas sinceramente posible limpiando esas lagrimas sobre su mejilla.

-Está bien, Peeta necesito hummm…-Estaba nerviosa que querrá pedirme.

-Vamos pide lo que sea, sin pena Kat.

-Bueno necesito que me des un poco de…dinero para comprar unas pastillas que me receto la doctora.

-¿Para qué sirven? – Si es para lo que me imagino estaré más que molesto.

-Son para…para evitar quedar embarazada.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-No te daré dinero para eso, no quiero ni saber que compraste esas pastillas. Si quedas embarazada, pues quedas ¿no es así? No me hagas enojar Katniss, porque te juro que no solo a ti te ira mal.

Si en algo estoy convencido es que quiero a Katniss, quiero una vida con ella. Si ella queda embarazada no le quedara más remedio que estar conmigo siempre.

Mi padre adorara a Kat, lo que piense mi madre no me interesa. Ella es mia y si la única forma de que esté completamente conmigo es un hijo que así sea. Quiero más que un simple noviazgo con ella, quiero una familia una familia a su lado. Mis sentimientos son profundos y sinceros de una manera distorsionada pero la amo, si es mia no será de nadie más, eso suena egoísta pero es la pura verdad. Solo me gustaría cambiar para que ella pudiera sentir un poco de lo que yo siento por ella. Y la única manera de hacerlo es estar a su lado.

POV KATNISS

No puedo creer lo que me acaba de decir, es tan raro, primero actúa como todo un caballero, lo que hace que estar con él no sea tan… tan difícil. Y luego lo destruye todo con su bocota, actitud arrogante y su manera amenazadora y de terror que me mata del miedo.

No yo no quedare embarazada, no tendré un hijo suyo, eso me amarraría para siempre a su lado, no lo resistiría.

Capas el no me de dinero para las pastillas, pero por suerte tengo un pequeño ahorro que servirá para algo.

Luego de terminar la comida y la horrible conversación, nos dirigimos hacia mi casa. Por fin necesito descansar, Peeta volvió a lastimar mis pechos, es todo un bruto, solo espero que mi cuerpo soporte.

-Bien pasare por ti para ir al colegio – Rayos ya no podre ir con Gale.

-Bien adiós –Antes de que cierre la puerta Peeta me sujeto del brazo para así poder besarme. Sumergida en un beso salvaje, empiezo a creer que Peeta es único.

Capas es la persona que mas me está haciendo sufrir, la que me golpea, viola y amenaza y la que me está llevando a un oscuro abismo donde por desgracia gobierna el deseo y la pasión (eso no quiere decir que me guste), pero hay algo, algo que está creciendo en mí, es incluso más fuerte que mi curiosidad, pero por ahora no descifrare eso. Quiero saber quién es Peeta Mellark, tratare de enfocarme en eso para poder deshacerme de él.

-Adiós –Y se fue, dejándome con tanta curiosidad por saber algo de él, algo que no sea su nombre y sobre la persona fría y cruel que es, eso lo conozco a la perfección. Ahora a tratar de luchar con una gran pila de ropa, accesorios y demás objetos que me compro, estoy segura que esto no entrara en mi habitación.

Luego de dos horas termine de arreglar todo, mi placar nunca estuvo tan lleno.

Antes de que el sol desapareciera fui directamente a casa de Gale. Toque la puerta y fui atendida por su madre.

-Hola Katniss ¿vienes a visitar a Gale?

-Hola, si ¿se encuentra en casa?.

-Claro pasa, está en su cuarto –Pase y corriendo fui hasta su cuarto, entre sin tocar (como siempre lo hacía)

-uuppss -¡O POR DIOS! Gale estaba solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Rápidamente salí de allí, y como si el día me odiara los hermanitos de Gale me vieron salir toda roja de su cuarto, se rieron hasta más no poder ¡niños! Estaba más que apenada, jamás había pasado tanta vergüenza.

Poniéndome más firme y un poco pensativa, Gale tiene un gran cuerpo "y en que estoy pensando" rayos me estoy convirtiendo en toda una pervertida.

-Ya puedes pasar mironaaa! –Escuche gritar a Gale. Ahora si entre con más cuidado.

-Yo no soy ninguna mirona –Dije. Estaba sentado en su cama ya vestido con un simple pantalón azul desgastado y una remera verde oscuro.

-¿A no?, para mi si lo eres, no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta.

-Ya cállate fue sin querer.

-Siéntete afortunada no cualquiera me ve casi desnudo.

-Eres de lo peor –Le dije arrojándole una de sus almohadas.

-Jaja bien ¿qué tal tu día?

-Tranquilo –Mentí.

-¿Tranquilo? No pareces muy animada –Tan obvia soy.

-Bueno en si todo bien es que, no me gusta que Peeta me compre cosas y no logro hacerlo entender que no las necesito.

-¿Te compro cosas? –Me recosté en su cama para así no poder mirar directamente su cara.

-Sí y varias.

-Bueno eres su novia creo que te quiere consentir.

-Sí pero me hace sentir incomoda, así todos pensaran lo que… tu me dijiste.

-Catnip no me hagas caso, lo que te dije fue un error, tú no eres así y todavía estoy mal por lo que te dije. Si yo fuera el también querría comprarte todo, además te ves muy linda con lo que traes puesto –Siempre me convence de todo.

-No te sientas mal eso ya paso perdón por recordarlo. Bueno cambiando de tema, sabes que es mi primer… novio y no sé como presentárselo a mi madre, mucho menos como decirle que él me compro tantas cosas porque él quiso.

-Tranquila no te agobies tu madre lo aceptara y creo que… Peeta hablara con ella sobre eso.

-Si tienes razón.

-Eres el mejor Gale –Lo abrace fuertemente, es como el hermano que nunca tuve.

Luego de pasar un rato con Gale y su familia, me retire hacia mi casa. Rápidamente fui hacia mi habitación, recogiendo el poco dinero que tenía guardado debajo de mi pequeña mesita de luz. Me dirigí a la farmacia más cerca posible, que quedaba a unas cinco cuadras de mi hogar. Me atendió una mujer pasando de sus treinta años, le entregue la receta que me dio la doctora y en unos pocos minutos ya tenía una pequeña caja con tabletas de diminutas pastillas por dentro, me explico cómo era el proceso, pague y me fui con más calma hacia mi casa.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, leí dos veces las instrucciones de la caja. Lo primero que haga cuando me levante será tomar la pastilla, así las tomo a día y hora. No me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, hasta que ya estaba metida en cama con vestido y todo.

El despertador canto a las siete am. Ya levantada tome un baño fresco y relajante. Me coloque el nuevo uniforme que me compro Peeta. Estaba a dos minutos para que sean las ochos y entraba a las ocho y cuarto al colegio. Un golpe en la puerta y un escalofrió que se extendía por mi columna vertebral, me anuncio que Peeta ya estaba aquí. Tome le pastilla que tenía la letra "L" lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí hacia la puerta mas aliviada. De ahora en adelante deberé de tomarla todos los días a las ocho de la mañana sin que Peeta se entere.

El camino al colegio fue muy tranquilo, Peeta se comportaba como si fuera mi amigo, capas no todos los días será un infierno.

POV PEETA

Hoy me levante de un muy buen humor, me duche, me coloque el uniforme escolar, desayune y salí en busca de mi Katniss.

Al llegar a su casa demoro en abrirme aun así espere.

-Hmmm… hola – Me gire para ver a la personas que mas detesto.

-Hola Gale ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Trate de no sonar molesto.

-Vine a buscar a kat para llevarla al colegio.

-¿Acaso no te informo que de ahora en adelante la llevare y la traeré yo?

-Parece que no – Se lo veía un poco triste y eso a mí me puso feliz –Bien ¿le podrías decir que necesito hablar con ella?

-Claro – Claro que no se lo diría. A los pocos minutos salió katniss. Le di un beso rápido y nos subimos a mi auto.

El viaje fue silencioso. Al llegar al colegio absolutamente todos nuestros compañeros nos miraban confundidos. Estacione en el mejor lugar como siempre, baje y directamente fui por mi niña.

-No tienes que hacer eso.

-Lo hago por mi novia ¿acaso te disgusta?

-No… está bien.

-Bien, vámonos a clases –Coloque mi mano alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola lo más cerca posible de mi y así emprendimos el viaje. Al pasar por los pasillos todos nos miraban, algunos me saludaban, otras ignoraban y miraban muy mal a Katniss. Era obvio que la mayoría de las zorras estarían celosas.

Yo solo caminaba con la cara de superioridad que siempre tengo, mirando hacia arriba, la pobre de Katniss iba incomoda mirando el piso. Antes de llegar al salón encontré a Cato y a Marvel.

-Hey Peeta… ¿Quién es ella? –Pregunto el imbécil de Cato.

-Hey hola, los presento Cato, Marvel ella es Katniss mi novia –Vi como Marvel se quedaba con la boca abierta y Cato sonriendo como estúpido.

-Hola, hmm…Peeta me adelantare al curso.

-Bien te veo allá –La tironee para quedar cara a cara con ella y así poder besarla, solo fue un beso de labios no tan breve y la deje marcharse. Cuando la perdí de vista empezaron las preguntas.

- ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las niñas? –Pregunto Marvel.

-¿Es otra de tus pasatiempos? Tus zorritas no estarán muy alegres con esto –Dijo Cato.

-Rayos no Katniss no es un pasatiempo es mi novia que les puedo decir me gusta y punto, las otras solo eran diversión cosa del pasado, ya no las necesito, ahora estoy con Kat y la quiero… mucho.

-huuaauu…Bien y ¿desde cuándo te gusta?

-No lose desde la primera vez que la mire, lose es tonto pero es así. Me le confesé el viernes pasado y acepto.

-Quien lo diría Peeta Mellark está enamorado de una niña, y tú te le confesaste eso es nuevo sí que te debe de gustar mucho. Bueno amigo nosotros te apoyamos –Dijo Cato.

-Tendrás que cuidarla bien, recuerda ser el chico más deseado y que ya no esté disponible enfurecerá a varias chicas, cuida de Katniss –dijo Marvel

-Claro esa es mi prioridad cuidarla, el o la primera que se le acerque se las verá conmigo.

-Tranquilo todavía no paso nada, enserio chico das miedo cando te pones así, eres el primero que está amarrado jajaja-Dijo Marvel.

-Bueno tienes que presentarla al grupo, ella será la como la reina –Cato tenía razón ella es mi reina.

-Claro y dejen de burlarse ya les pasara.

-No creo preferimos divertirnos sin compromiso –No puedo decirles nada porque yo era lo mismo.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros salones, entre buscando a Katniss, estaba sentada en el lugar de siempre, cuando encontré su mirada ella se sonrojo y miro su cuaderno. Es hermosa y mia.

Me senté justo detrás de ella como siempre, durante la mayor parte del tiempo estuve jugando con la trenza de Katniss. Al terminar la clase la lleve al patio de atrás para presentarla oficialmente como mi novia a mis amigos.

- No te preocupes te trataran muy bien –Trate de darle animo al verla nerviosa.

-No se Peeta, creo que deberíamos esperar.

-Esto es parte del trato, todos tienen que saber que eres mi novia, deja de contradecirme y vamos.

POV KATNISS

Estaba más que nerviosa, desde que llegue al colegio todos me miraban, sentía que esas miradas no eran muy buenas que digamos. Al dejar a Peeta con sus amigos, la mayoría de las chicas que notaban mi presencia solían decirse cosas a escondidas, pero sabían que era para mí, otras me empujaron a propósito y lo peor era cuando solían decir "otro pasatiempo de Peeta". Como me gustaría que esas palabras fueran de verdad, librarme de él sería un milagro.

Cuando Peeta entro al salón sentí un cosquilleo en mi nuca y al encontrarme con su mirada sentí arder mi cara, no sé ni porque paso.

Al terminar la primera clase, Peeta me llevo a conocer a sus amigos. Se de lo que es capaz por eso hago lo que me dice pero no sé si podre aguantarlo. Lo que si se es que tengo que hacer el mejor esfuerzo, no permitiré que le pase algo a Gale o a mi madre.

Llegamos con el grupo de sus amigos y solo pude distinguir a Annie.

-chicos le presento a mi novia Katniss Everdeen.

-Hola es un placer.

-Kat él es Finnick, ya conoces a Marvel y a Cato ella es Annie la novia de Finnick.

-Si a ella si la conozco.

-Claro somos casi amigas ahora es claro que seremos las mejores amigas, claro empezaremos de apoco ¿te parece? –Ella es muy dulce.

-Claro eso me gustaría – Mi primera amiga.

-Así que tú eres la novia –Me dijo Finnick creo.

-Hmmm si esa soy yo –Trato de sonar real pero tengo un nudo en la garganta.

-Felicidades eres la primera novia de este idiota, espero que lo puedas manejar –Finnick era apuesto y asía una linda pareja con Annie

-Ya cháyate Finnick.

-Tienes una cara de niña, eres la chica inteligente que subieron de curso ¿no? –Me dijo mirándome atentamente, ya me sentía un poco incomoda.

-Si –Es lo único que respondí.

-Si la chica que robo mi primer lugar, nada mal –Eso no lo sabía, este Finnick es un poco arrogante. Amigo de Peeta tenía que ser. No sabía que responderle, esto sí que es incomodo.

-Bueno bienvenido al club de los no tan inteligente –dijo Cato.

-Eres un resentido –le dijo Annie y todos empezaron a reírse, yo seguía incomoda, quería retirarme.

-Peeta me duele el estomago, iré a la enfermería vuelvo enseguida –se lo susurre para que nadie pudiera escuchar.

-Bueno vamos, enseguida volvemos Katniss se siente un poco mal –Bien todo salió mal, una ya lo saben de seguro creerán que me caen mal y dos Peeta vendrá conmigo bueno eso ya ni me sorprende.

-Espero que te sientas mejor Kat –Me animo Annie.

-Eso espero.

Durante el camino a la enfermería como siempre todos nos miraban Peeta iba caminando muy serio y eso no era nada bueno, así que me tendré que arriesgar.

-¿Pasa algo Peeta?

-Deberías de fingir mejor Katniss, si no te caían bien me lo hubieras dicho en vez de mentir -¿Cómo pudo saber eso tan rápido?

-No es que me hayan caído mal sino que… no soy buena haciendo amigos y me sentía un poco incomoda.

-Está bien, de todas maneras iremos a la enfermería.

Esta vez yo sola me metí en la boca del lobo. Al llegar a la enfermería con tanta mala suerte que tengo la enfermera que atiende no estaba. Entramos con pasos sigilosos.

Al ver que estaba todo despejado Peeta me presiono contra la pared, empezó a besarme con desesperación, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo para así situarse en mis muslos subiendo por completo mi falda. Acomodo mis piernas para que las enrollara en su cintura, me cargo firmemente para llevarme detrás de unas cortinas y ahora caía en la cuenta justo detrás de esta había una camilla. Me recostó en ella y se situó encima de mí.

-Peeta… basta nos pueden ver –Le dije tratando de alejarlo.

-No importa – ¿Acaso es tonto, no se da cuenta de lo que podría pasar si nos descubren? yo de seguro pierdo mi beca.

- Si importa –Le respondí irritada y logre alejarlo de mí – ¿En lo único que piensas es en esto?

-Katniss claro que no, pero estar dentro de ti es… increíble y me encanta cuando solo somos uno. Además esto es muy excitante el saber que nos podrían encontrar –Con esa confesión me quede totalmente muda, sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cara dejándome por completo roja y por si fuera poco mi intimidad empezó a palpitarme "diablos".

Se perfectamente que no se detendrá pero esta vez le dejare algo claro.

-Es…esta bien pero Peeta por esta vez no seas tan… tan duro – Al mirarlo pude observar un poco de arrepentimiento en sus ojos aunque no se dé que podría ser.

Me sentó en un costado de la camilla colocándose entre mis piernas.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas –Me beso tiernamente en la frente –Perdón tratare de ser menos violento, es difícil pero tratare si tu tratas de corresponderme. No quiero ser el único que disfrute de esto tu también podrías hacerlo así no tendría que ser tan difícil para ti.

Tengo que aceptar, que por parte me gusta (pero solo un poco) mi cuerpo me ha traicionado y más de una vez. Pero capas sea menos horrible y desagradable si trato de aceptar esta realidad, así el sufrimiento y el dolor será menos. Tengo que tratar y esta vez es por mí.

-Tra…tratare –Le respondí mirando hacia abajo, no podía enfrentar su mirada.

Al finalizar esas palabras, comenzó a besarme un poco suave y cada vez más profundo, trataba de seguir su ritmo pero es imposible, su lengua es tan profesional que la mia se siente inútil al tratar de seguirlo. Sus manos volvieron a posarse debajo de mi falda, mientras las mías se encontraban situadas en su cabello. Me altere un poco cuando él empezó a desprender su cinturón y bajar lo suficiente para liberar su enorme virilidad. Rompí el beso cuando bajo por completo mi calza y mi braga.

-Peeta –Trataba de recuperar el aire que me estaba faltando y así poder hablar bien pero él me interrumpió.

-Tranquila… te preparare antes de que entre en ti.

Sentí una molestia cuando metió dos de sus dedos en mi interior, espero solo unos segundos para así empezar a moverlos, cada vez me sentía mas húmeda y mi cuerpo estaba más caliente, empezó a acelerar sus penetraciones y con su pulgar masajeaba mi clítoris. Trataba de no gemir pero me era imposible y enserio no quería que nadie me escuchara. Así que agarre la cara de Peeta y lo bese, ese beso era tan apasionado tan mío que quería mas.

Aun sentada y el parado, se acerco más a mí. Estaba punto de venirme cuando el retiro sus dedos, eso sí que me disgusto.

-Peeta –Sonaba hasta molesta.

-Tranquila recién empezamos.

Sentí como masajeaba su miembro con el mío, se bajo un poco más el pantalón y me penetro, entro lentamente por mi cavidad hasta estar en lo más profundo de mí.

-Haaaa…- Me sujete fuertemente arañando su espalda aun por encima de su camisa colegial.

Se acerco más y sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, empezó a moverse lento y profundo. Salía por completo y se enterraba hasta lo más profundo de mis ser. No cambio su ritmo siguió así y eso me estaba volviendo loca.

-Peetaaa… mas hmmmm… más rápido –No puedo creer que si lo dije.

-Tus deseos serán cumplidos –Ahora sí. Empezó a vestirme con tanta fuerza y profundidad que era exquisito, aferre mis piernas alrededor de su cintura atrayéndolo incluso más cerca de lo que ya estaba. Ya estaba cerca muy cerca.

-Ve…vente hmmm… sii conmigo –Siguió envistiéndome con fuerza cada vez más duro y me encantaba ahora estaba más que de acuerdo con mi cuerpo. Sujete muy fuerte su ondulada cabellera rubia entre mis manos. Estaba tan consumida en un deseo interminable en sus penetraciones atormentadoras sus caricias y besos que cuando me vine mi cabeza término hacia atrás liberando un gran gemido unisonó con el de Peeta.

Mis fluidos bajaron sin contemplación y su semen entraba en mí. Esta vez no me preocupe sino que sonreí.

Salió de mi muy agitado tratando de recuperar el aire al igual que yo. Se acomodo su pantalón. Yo me baje de la camilla y casi me caigo si no hubiera sido por Peeta que me sujeto, mis piernas temblaban como gelatina.

-Cui… cuidado –El mismo me ayudo a pararme firmemente.

-¿Correspondí bien? – Trate de fingir, no quería que el supiera que lo hice porque si me había gustado y mucho.

-Si muy bien –Me beso en el cuello y justo toco la campana.

Nos dirigimos al aula, aun así perdimos una clase. Al entrar todos nos miraban como si supieran lo que habíamos hecho. Me sonroje y baje la mirada para que no me vieran. Ya sentados Peeta se acerco a mi oreja y dijo:

-Acomódate la camisa se ven las marcas –No lo puedo creer, saque un espejito de mi mochila y me observe con cuidado, tenía razón, encontré enormes hematomas en mi cuello. Me sonroje, estaba más que segura que estaba peor que un tomate. Subí el cuello de mi camisa para poder taparlas.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron normalmente. Peeta entendió que no quería salir y me dejo un rato sola.

-Así que tu eres la nueva puta de mi Peeta –Me dijo Glimmer, esa chica es peligrosa pero no me dejare insultar.

-No soy la novia, ese era tu papel… era –Bien creo que me pase.

-Maldita ¿Quién te crees que eres? Yo te lo diré eres una pobretona que busca dinero y como toda pobretona busca lo fácil –Me pare para enfrentarla, era obvio que ella era más alta pero no permitiré que esta me venga a decir cosas que no son ciertas.

La empuje tan fuerte que quedo tirada y sorprendida.

-Para tu información yo no soy como tú… una fácil – ¿De dónde saque tantas agallas?

-Maldita zorra a mí nadie me empuja –se levanto tan rápido que no pude retroceder, agarro mi brazo, apretándolo con tanta fuerza. Estaba a punto de golpearme cuando alguien la aparto de mí.

-No te atrevas a tocarla otra vez porque será lo último que hagas –Lo dijo con tanto odio que hasta yo temblé. Glimmer se fue sin decir nada, claro pero antes me dio una mirada con odio y llena de furia.

-Perdón no volverá a pasar, yo te protegeré –Peeta me abrazo apretándome un poco fuerte pero no dije nada. El me defendió y claro que el me cuidaría ¿pero quién me cuidara de el?

-Gracias –Fue lo único que dije.


	16. Chapter 16

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, PRIMERO QUE NADA PERDON POR LA DEMORA, PERO ESQUE MI CABEZOTA ESTABA SECA.

GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS. Y SI LAS COSAS SI ESTAN CAMBIANDO, BUENO YA SE DARAN CUENTA EN ESTOS CAPITULOS QUE LES DEJARE.

POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, PREGUNTEN Y OPINEN. TRATARE DE RESPONDER A SUS PREGUNTAS (SI ES QUE LAS HACEN) POR FIS NO SEAN TAN DUROS (ya se darán cuenta el porqué lo digo) GRACIAS A TODOS Y BUENO LOS DEJO PARA QUE PUEDAN LEER.

NUEVAMENTE PERDON POR LA DEMORA.

ADVERTENCIA: lemon, violencia, etc.

CAP 15

POV PEETA

Luego de la primera clase lleve a Katniss a conocer a mis únicos amigos, los cuales la aceptaron rápidamente en especial a Annie que ya la conocía un poco, Finick estaba un poco celoso de su inteligencia ¿pero quién no? Es decir, tiene 15 años y ya está a punto de salir de la secundaria, tendrá un buen futuro y con migo será mejor que bueno.

La pobre de Katniss se sentía un poco incomoda, se le notaba en la cara, no me disgusto tanto ir a la enfermería con ella. Claro primero me había molestado un poco pero luego me dije "estaré a solas con ella" esto es más interesante que cualquier otra cosa.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la enfermería en un silencio un poco incomodo Katniss pregunto:

-¿Pasa algo Peeta?

Bueno en que si pasaba algo no, no pasaba nada pero si me molesto que ella no tratara de hacerse de amiga o al menos llevarse bien con mis amigos.

-Deberías de fingir mejor Katniss, si no te caían bien me lo hubieras dicho en vez de mentir.

-No es que me hayan caído mal sino que… no soy buena haciendo amigos y me sentía un poco incomoda.

¿Cómo no pude saber eso? ¿Cómo se me olvido que ella es como un conejito miedoso? Ni me acorde e que era tan tímida y que solo tenía un amigo ese Gale. Tendré que conocerla mejor. Por ahora no perderé la oportunidad de estar con ella.

-Está bien, de todas maneras iremos a la enfermería.

Al llegar a la sala de enfermería, nos dimos cuenta de que no había nadie. Hoy sí que es mi día de suerte.

No pude contener mas mi deseo abrazador y de un rápido movimiento arrincone a Katniss a la pared, besándola lo más profundo que podía, mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo para así terminar en sus muslos y poder levantar sus piernas colocándolas alrededor de mi cintura. Nos dirigí a la camilla más cerca que encontré, la recosté en ella conmigo encima de ella.

Estaba a punto de arrancarle la camisa cuando me interrumpió.

-Peeta… basta nos pueden ver.

-No importa – Y era verdad solo quería enterrarme en su cálida cavidad.

- Si importa –Me respondió empujándome lejos de ella– ¿En lo único que piensas es en esto?

¿Qué? CLARO QUE NO (no todo el tiempo)

-Katniss claro que no, pero estar dentro de ti es… increíble y me encanta cuando solo somos uno. Además esto es muy excitante el saber que nos podrían encontrar – Le respondí con la verdad, ¿Cuándo entenderá que me encanta hacer el amor con ella aunque ella no piense lo mismo? Para Katniss tan solo es sexo o mejor aún, violación así como ella suele llamarlo. Además de que es la única manera de que puedo estar lo más cerca posible de ella.

-Es…esta bien pero Peeta por esta vez no seas tan… tan duro – Sentí una punzada de dolor cuando dijo eso, por más que haga todo lo que sea para ganarla jamás podre perdonarme por lo que le hice, como le arrebate su primera vez de la manera más bruta y salvaje y todo porque ella me excita de tal manera que me olvido hasta de cómo me llamo.

Con el sentimiento de culpa que me invadía el cuerpo entere me aparte de ella, la senté en el borde de la cama y me situé entre sus piernas.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas –La bese en la frente, tratando de enfriar un poco mi llama de la pasión – Perdón tratare de ser menos violento, es difícil pero tratare si tu tratas de corresponderme. No quiero ser el único que disfrute de esto tu también podrías hacerlo así no tendría que ser tan difícil para ti – No quise decirle eso, es decir cuando estoy con ella no puedo controlarme, solo pienso en que ella es mia y de nadie más. Pero me duele que ella no pueda aceptarme al menos un poco, si me correspondiera no sería tan difícil hacerla mia de la manera en que más me gusta.

-Tra…tratare – No puedo creerlo, es mas pensé que era mi imaginación pero no, mi niña acepto o más bien tratara de corresponderme. Si no fuera porque ella agacha la mirada creería que es porque le gusta.

Con esa simple palabra basto para que la besara, trate de ser suave y no comérmela de un solo bocado. Me adentre en su boca empezando así una lucha de lenguas. Sentí como posaba sus manos alrededor de mi cuello sujetando con un poco de fuerza mis cabellos, por mi parte me encargue de subir su falda, coloque mis manos allí por un rato para sentir su calor, luego quite una de mis manos para así poder liberar a mi virilidad que ya estaba más que desesperado por atacar; le baje por completo su calza y braga.

-Peeta – Llamo Katniss, su mirada mostraba un poco de miedo o eso creo.

-Tranquila… te preparare antes de que entre en ti.

Adentre dos de mis dedos en su cavidad, jugué un poco en ese lugar cálido, adentrando y sacando mis dedos al rato subí un poco el ritmo cada vez más rápido, sonreí a mis adentros al escuchar sus hermosos gemidos, presione su clítoris más fuerte, Katniss ya estaba más que húmeda, por más que mordía sus labios no podía dejar de gemir y eso me encantaba, pero cuando sujeto mi rostro en sus manos y me planto un beso con fuerza me volvió loco, le correspondí el beso donde ella tomo el control con tal pasión viniendo de ella.

Retire mis dedos y oyendo su disgusto me sentí más que excitado por estar en su interior.

-Peeta –Sonaba molesta.

-Tranquila recién empezamos.

Sujete mi miembro y lo coloque en su caliente sexo, es la sensación más exquisita que he experimentado, me refregué un poco en eso lugar y aun parado me coloque en su centro, me adentre de apoco, lento hasta llegar a lo más hondo de su ser.

-Haaaa…- Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda y aun con la camisa sentí un minúsculo dolorcito, cosa que no sentí en nuestra primera vez.

Me acerque lo mas que pude posando mis manos en su cintura, empecé a moverme lento y profundo. Salía por completo y me enterraba hasta lo más profundo. No cambie mi ritmo quería desesperarla, quería escucharla pedir por mas.

-Peetaaa… mas hmmmm… más rápido – Y como dije hoy si que era mi día de suerte.

-Tus deseos serán cumplido – La penetre con fuerza acelerando el ritmo cada vez más rápido y duro, Katniss enredo sus piernas a mi cintura atrayéndome hacia ella. Besaba y mordía su cuello, sentir su olor, escuchar sus gemidos mezclados con los míos me volvía una bestia, la penetraba tan fuerte, tan rápido, apreté mas mis manos a su cadera que no me importo el poder dejarle unas marcas, ella tampoco se quedo atrás mi espalda sufriría luego de esto y no me importaba al contrario me encantaba.

Al fin yo también tendría marcas de ella y no solo de sus uñas sino también de su hermosa boca que estaba posada en mi cuello mordiéndome fuertemente, a decir verdad muy fuerte, creo que se está desquitando un poco.

-Ve…vente hmmm… sii conmigo –Seguí envistiéndola con fuerza cada vez más duro y rápido, nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente, éramos uno, un solo ser. Los dos sudando y a punto de alcanzar el cielo. Hasta que lo conseguimos nos vinimos al mismo tiempo fue… perfecto, gemimos en un unisonó y eso fue más que una hermosa música.

De apoco frene las penetraciones hasta detenerme y colocar mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, tratando de relajarme y recobrar el aire.

Salí de su interior muy agitado y con una felicidad increíble, acomode mi uniforme, mientras Katniss hacia lo mismo, observe como temblaban sus manos al subir su braga y calza. Ni me preocupe en usar condón. Este es el último año de secundaria para los dos y yo tengo más que un futuro prometedor, así que no será ningún problema que ella quede embarazada es más seria lo mejor así ya no tendré que amenazarla y viviríamos juntos. Afrontaría a todo por tener una familia y un hijo que solo de ella aceptaría porque la amo y perderla sería mi fin. Estos sentimientos son tan nuevos que todo lo demás no importa, haré lo que sea para que ella se enamore de mí

-¿Correspondí bien? – Esas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos devolviéndome a la realidad con un dolor en mi pecho, por un momento me olvide de que solo me aceptaba porque no quería que fuera tan bruto con ella. Aun así en lo más profundo creo que ella correspondió porque si le gusto y porque quiso.

-Si muy bien.

El estar tan consumido en el placer perdimos una clase. Cuando pasamos por el pasillo y entrando al aula no dejaron de perseguirnos las miradas, yo solo miraba rectamente con la mirada en alto y sonriendo, ya todos saben que Katniss es mia y que nadie la puede tocar, no les gustaría meteré conmigo.

Las chicas miraban con odio y celos a Katniss, que por cierto ni cuenta se dio de que tenía enormes hematomas en su cuello. Ya sentados me acerque a su oído y le dije.

-Acomódate la camisa se ven las marcas – Se sobresalto al oírme, y rápidamente saco algo de su mochila, lo cual apostaría que es un espejo. Es tan divertido verla, aun no se da cuenta el efecto que causa en las personas.

Al terminar la clase le ofrecí a mi novia salir al patio pero se negó, la comprendí y salí un rato dejándola sola, cosa que no me gustaba.

Estaba sentado en el patio con mis amigos, pensando en cómo actuaria cuando viera a la madre de Katniss.

-Peeta ¿ya se siente mejor Katniss? –Dijo Annie.

-Si no era nada grave.

-¿En donde esta que no la veo? –Dijo Finnick.

-No quiso salir, está en el aula estudiando creo – Respondí.

-Corazón es más inteligente que tu Finnick –Le dijo Marvel.

-Ya cállate, wuuaaaa! No puedo creer que una niña me gane… -Estaba más que alterado por ese tema – Y hablando de eso Peeta que le viste es una niña, maldito pedófilo – Me dijo con un tono de burla.

-Eso Peeta es linda pero es menor y lo más increíble es que es tu primer novia y por si fuera poco es pobre –Me dijo sin ninguna reserva Cato.

-Ya te dije es… ella es única, no lose amor a primera vista.

-Bueno ahora si crees en eso jajaja –Se burlo Annie.

-Respóndeme algo. Por lo que se ella es tímida y nunca hablabas de ella, es raro verte de un día para el otro con ella ¿Qué le hiciste Peeta? –Dijo Finnick, e estremecí completamente ¿sospechara algo? No, no creo.

-Acaso eres idiota ¿qué le voy a hacer? Ya te dije desde la primera vez que la vi me enamore, de apoco entonamos conversación, nos encontrábamos a la salida del colegio, quedábamos en vernos y si no se los dije fue porque sabía que se burlarían de mi porque es menor. Estoy enamorado está bien, me gusta y mucho, ella no es un pasatiempo y no juego con ella pienso ir enserio, la amo –Me acosté frustrado en el pasto con las miradas de mis amigos clavadas en mi. Se notaba que estaban más que sorprendidos. Mentí un poco, nada de las salidas y encuentros era verdad, bueno yo si la seguía peor que un acosador y si la amaba, sentimiento que se fue dando de apoco y que me quedo más que claro cuando la lastime y… ella no me ama es más me odia y es lo que más me duele. Solo con amenazas está conmigo.

-BUENOO! Eso sí que es una confesión, quien lo diría Peeta Mellark tiene sentimientos. ESCUCHARON CHICAS PEETA TIENE NOVIA Y LA AMA –Grito a todo pulmón Cato.

-ES UN PEDOFILO ENAMORADO –Dijo Marvel ya estaba más que cabreado.

- Ya cállense estúpidos y dejen de llamarme pedófilo me hacen sentir como si estuviera abusando de una niña de diez años– Les reproche pero no ayudo de mucho si estoy abusando de Katniss y eso aumenta mi culpa.

-Bueno amigo parece que esa chiquilla roba títulos te está cambiando, tendré que agradecérselo está logrando algo que creía imposible jaja – Se burlo Finnick.

-Ya dejen de molestarlo, Finnick cállate maldito resentido, acostúmbrate a la idea de que estas en segundo lugar. Y tu Peeta si estas cambiando eres mas mmm… bueno si eso bueno y te felicito por encontrar a alguien especial, y que no te importe su situación económica eso si es de hombres, cuando el corazón llama ya no hay nada que importe. Mírame a mí con este tonto. –Dijo empujando a Finnick y tiene razón –Solo espero que sepas valorarla y la cuides, no la lastimes porque te daré una buena paliza ¿sí? –Ella sí que es rara y única.

No ya no la lastimare, ya lo he hecho y estoy más que arrepentido por eso, se que la mantendré a mi lado con amenazas y obligándola, pero ya no recibirá un solo golpe de mi parte, tratare de ser mejor persona, solo por ella. Ahora mi vida está en sus manos.

-Ella es la única que podrá lastimarme –No me di cuenta que lo dije en voz alta.

-Bien ya estas más que clavado –Dijo Cato.

-Felicidades amigo, hazle caso a mi novia –Me dijo Finnick otro clavado mas, ahora estoy como él y peor.

-Oigan que raro no veo a la zorra de Glimmer – ¿Glimmer? Rayos Katniss. Me olvide de ese asunto.

Salí corriendo hacia el aula si llegaba ver a mi Katniss lastimada por esa, juro que me las pagara y muy caro. Al abrir la puerta confirme mis sospechas Glimmer estaba a punto de golpear a Katniss. Corrí hasta ella y del brazo la sujete antes de que tocara a mi niña.

-No te atrevas a tocarla otra vez porque será lo último que hagas – Le dije y soné más que enojado, estaba furioso. La solté y deje que se fuera.

-Perdón no volverá a pasar, yo te protegeré –La abrace apretándola más a mí.

-Gracias – Escuche por su parte.

Luego de ese acontecimiento, las clases siguieron casi normales. A la salida del colegio nos fuimos directamente a casa de Katniss. Aun con mis nervios trate de parecer tranquilo.

Katniss estaba incluso más nerviosa que yo.

POV KATNISS

Al llegar a mi casa estaba que me moría de los nervios. En definitiva mi madre está en casa.

Antes de abrir la puerta agarre a Peeta del brazo.

-Deja que primero la prepare, yo te llamara ¿sí?

-Está bien, eso está mejor, esperare aquí llámame.

-Si –Me adentre a mi casa dejándolo solo.

-Mamá ya llegue –fui hacia la cocina y allí la encontré sentada, al parecer me estaba esperando y no se la ve muy amigable que digamos.

-Hola… tenemos que hablar y creo que sabes de qué ¿no es así? –Me senté en la mesa frente a ella, y asentí con la cabeza.

- Empezare yo… llego a casa después de trabajar, y lo primero que hago es ir hacia el cuarto de mi única hija y lo que me encuentro me dejo pasmada ¿de dónde sacaste todo eso Katniss?

-Mamá yo…

-Respóndeme sin rodeos antes de que piense lo peor.

-No, no pienses eso yo… –No sabía que decirle no sé si es sobre todas las cosas que no solía tener o porque encontró las pastillas anticonceptivas, espero que sea lo primero porque no sabré que decirle si es sobre los segundo.

-¿De dónde sacaste todas esas cosas Katniss? No la teníamos antes o más bien no las tenias, se que somos pobre que nuestra situación no es muy linda que digamos, tenemos más cuentas que otra cosa. Pero te he educado para ser una chica de bien, sé que he perdido tu confianza por un acontecimiento que me destrozo y lo siento mucho pero trato de enmendarlo. Por favor hija dime que no andas en malos pasos, porque no lo podre aguantar.

Eso fue todo mi madre creía que andaba en malos pasos, capas cree que robo o peor aun que me vendo, pero ninguna es cierta. Y lo que más me duele es que desconfié de mi pero la entiendo; que de la nada aparezca ropas accesorios y demás cosas de marca, es de pensar mal ya que nuestra situación es de no tener suficiente dinero al día, es más hay veces que ni comemos. Con lo poco que gana se utiliza para pagar la hipoteca sino perderíamos la casa, los gastos de reparaciones en esta casa que está en su límite y otras cosas que nos deja los justo para poder comer y nada para comprar ropa o calzados, pero jamás me sentí avergonzada por ello.

Por eso doy lo mejor que puedo en el colegio para tener buen trabajo, para que así mi madre deje de luchar ella sola, para darle una mejor vida tanto a ella como a la familia de Gale que aunque él no quiera lo ayudare.

-No, por dios no, no estoy en malos pasos no robo ni… ni me vendo si es en eso en lo que pensabas.

-Bueno eso me alivia un montón mi niña pero ¿Cómo obtuviste todos esos objetos? que por cierto se ven muy caritos.

-Veras mmm… primero que todo haaa –Suspire se lo tengo que decir- Madre tengo… tengo novio.

-¿QUEEE? Acaso Gale ya se te declaro, bueno ya era hora. Tendré que hablar con él, pero Katniss por dios ¿de dónde sale todos esos objetos?

Ahora si la confundida y molesta soy yo ¿de dónde saca que salgo con Gale? Es decir si somas más que unidos pero solo somos amigos ¿Será verdad los que todos dicen, que Gale siente más que una simple amistad por mi? No es momento de pensar en eso el es como mi hermano.

-¿QUEEE? Claro que no ¿de dónde sacas eso? solo somos amigos nada más y Gale lo sabe. Mi novio es Peeta mi compañero de clases.

-¿Peeta? –Se veía confundida y… ¿desilusionada?

-Sí, él está afuera esperando a conocerte y allí entra todo lo que tengo, por favor primero deja que te lo presente –Mi madre se veía más que asombrada.

-Dile que pase ahora –Ahora está enojada o eso creo.

Me levante y Salí disparando hacia la puerta la abrí y encontré a Peeta ya preparado para entrar.

-¿Esta difícil la situación? –Dijo Peeta y se lo veía un poco nervioso.

-Ni lo imaginas –Entramos a mi casa y directamente partimos hacia el encuentro con mi madre. Al entrar a la cocina mi madre estaba parada con los brazos cruzados esperándonos.

-¿Tú debes de ser Peeta?

-S…si señora soy Peeta Mellark –Bien esto jamás tendría que haber pasado pero es tan cómico verlo así.

- Y ¿eres novio de mi hija?

-Si mmm también eso – Bien está nervioso y sonrojado.

-Bien tomen asiento, esto será largo –Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro frente a mi madre.

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo se conocen? –Pregunto mirando a Peeta, algo me dice que las preguntas tan solo serán transmitidas a él.


	17. Chapter 17

ANTES DE QUE LEAN ESTE CAP Y ME ODIEN (espero que no, capas estoy exagerando jejeje)

LES INFORMO QUE DENTRO DE POCO SUBIRÉ UNA NUEVA HISTORIA TAMBIÉN SOBRE PEETA Y KATNISS (adoro esta pareja). En realidad iba a ser un NARUTO Y SAKURA pero me arrepentí jejeje así que PROXIMAMENTE "UNA VIDA A TU LADO"

CAP 16

POV PEETA

No pensé que sería tan… difícil presentarme ante la madre de Katniss y me equivoque. Al esperar a Katniss a fuera escuche claramente la voz de su madre, tal vez estoy un poco cansado porque sentí un leve estremecimiento recorrer mi espalda.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que sentí como katniss venia un poco corriendo hasta la puerta. Bien ya adentro me entro un lindo temor.

Y allí esta esa pregunta - ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo se conocen?

-Desde el inicio de clases, somos compañeros.

-Bien y ¿Cómo se hicieron novios?

-Mmmm… bue…bueno –No sé que responder estoy muy nervioso.

-Desde que nos conocimos nos llevamos muy bien, empezamos con salidas, encuentros y bueno las cosas se dieron, claro empezamos de apoco y solo hace unos días me pregunto si quería ser su… su novia y le dije que si –Mire sorprendido a Katniss, podría desmentirme incluso decir la verdad, claro no lo aria la tengo amenazada. Ella es increíble, jamás la mereceré.

-Bien, te veo un poco nervioso Peeta.

-Lo estoy señora.

-No lo estés no te comeré.

-Claro.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciocho años.

-¿Te das cuenta que eres mayor? Ella solo tiene quince años.

-Si lose, soy mayor pero quiero que sepa que la respetare y la cuidare.

-Claro que lo harás… bueno ya sé que tienes novio y hasta ahora es aceptable –En definitiva estoy contento me acepto – Ahora ¿quién de los dos me explica sobre las cosas nuevas que hay arriba?

-Yo… -Empezó a hablar Katniss pero la interrumpí.

-Yo se las regale, vera yo la quiero estoy enamorado de ella y entiendo su situación, no quiero que piense mal solo lo hice como un cumplido. Ella es… importante para mí.

-¿Eres un chico de dinero no es así? -Asentí - Conozco tu apellido es de mucha influencia en la alta sociedad, Peeta no quiero que lo tomes a mal pero no me gusto ese gesto tuyo, nuestra situación es muy difícil, y si ven que mi hija sale contigo pensaran cosas que no son ciertas.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo pero no me importa lo que piensen los demás, la quiero, Katniss tampoco quiso aceptarlas pero yo insistí en regalárselas, quiero lo mejor para ella y aunque es poco tiempo desde que salimos juntos quiero que sepa que voy muy enserio, no pienso aprovecharme de ella.

-Bueno tranquilo, entiendo y te lo agradezco yo jamás podría comprarle cosas así de lindas a ella y mira que se lo merece, pero ya no lo hagas puedes comprarle lo que quieras pero solo si es su cumpleaños o una fecha especial.

-Entiendo señora, no lo volveré a hacer.

-¿Tienes algo que decir Katniss? ¿Tú también estas enamorada de él? –Claro que no ella me odia.

Sentí como todo mi cuerpo empezaba a encenderse, algo cálido recorrer en lo más profundo de mi pecho, al sentir su mano en la mia y sus palabras saliendo aun con mentiras me sentí querido y aceptado por primera vez en mi vida.

-Si estoy más que enamorada de él, yo lo quiero, madre yo se que…

-Está bien lo acepto se quieren y lo veo en la mirada de los dos, Peeta solo te diré que la cuides y respetes solo tiene quince años que no se te olvide. Eres hombre y tres años mayor, no quiero enterarme que mi hija tiene sexo a temprana edad ¿entendieron?

-Mamaaa –Grito Katniss estaba igual que un tomate.

-Si señora, eso no pasara hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad –Le dije y aunque eso ya paso, desde ahora todo eso cambiara ya no la tocare. De mi parte ya no la forzare, esta culpa y este odio hacia mí mismo esta matándome.

-Bueno ya deje todo en claro a por cierto ¿ya la presentaste a tu familia?

-No señora, lo haré dentro de una semana cuando ellos lleguen a casa.

-Bueno tengo que hacer algo en el hospital volveré dentro de una hora y traeré algo para comer, todavía no he cocinado nada. Me encantarías que te quedes Peeta.

-Si no es molestia claro.

-Bueno ahora podrán estar más tranquilos, los dejare respirar un poco antes de que se desmayen jajaja ya vuelvo.

Y salió sin decir más.

-Vamos a mi cuarto, tenemos que hablar – Me pare y la seguí hacia su cuarto.

Al entrar en el cuarto, sabía perfectamente que esta sería una charla muy seria, y donde solo mi culpa y arrepentimiento tendrán presente pero ya no puedo continuar con esto la quiero, la amo pero ya no quiero forzarla a estar conmigo. Le daré una opción en donde estoy seguro que me destrozara. Ella me dejara.

Y no podre hacer nada para detenerlo, ya no.

POV KATNISS

Luego de la incómoda conversación con mi madre donde predomino por mi parte más la mentira que otra cosa, nos dirigimos a mi cuarto. Al entrar en este me senté en la cama con Peeta alado mío, no dijimos nada por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el rompió el silencio.

-Ya no quiero esto.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?… lo sabía ya te cansaste ya…

-No es eso Katniss mírame –Lo hice mire sus ojos y me quede sin palabras se lo veía tan… tan arrepentido, devastado, tan roto. Imposible una bestia como él no se puede sentir así. No puede tener esos sentimientos.

-Lo siento yo maldición lo siento mucho, sé que esto no cambiara que me odies pero tenía que decirlo.

-Basta esas palabras no funcionan me lastimaste mucho me obligas a estar contigo yo no te quiero te odio con toda mi alma, escuchaste lo que dijo mi madre tengo quince años, quince y me destrozaste la vida –Rompí a llorar, me desahogue, le dije lo que tenía que decir, ya no se qué más quiere. Ya no puedo soportarlo más.

-Lose o por dios lose Katniss soy la peor persona del mundo, tan solo eres una niña perdón –No quiero escucharlo – No llores no, no. Yo… TE DEJO LIBRE.

Esas palabras fueron lo único que deseaba escuchar desde hace días. Pero ¿Por qué ahora? Acaso solo quiere lastimarme más. Ya no soporto mentir, ya no lo soporto a él, pero…

-¿A…a que pre…precio? –Limpie mis lágrimas y trate de prestarle atención.

-A ninguno, no mas amenazas no las mereces esto se acabo –No lo puedo creer enserio está pasando esto.

-¿Enserio?

-Escúchame, desde la primera vez que te vi si sentí algo por ti, me obsesione contigo, te seguía a todas partes creía que era tan solo algo físico, pero luego de que… abusara de ti me di cuenta de que hice mal, Katniss aunque no me creas TE AMO, te amo más que a cualquier otra cosa, eres increíble yo no te merezco pero que no daría por qué me dieras una oportunidad.

-Si me amas ¿Por qué me lastimaste, porque? Si tan solo no hubieras tomado la decisión de… violarme y lastimarme yo no estaría odiándote ahora.

-No lose Katniss, ya lo dije me di cuenta tarde de que te amo y que tu jamás podrá sentir lo mismo que yo y no lo soporto porque sé que me odias y… me estas matando se que lo que siento no te importa y no es nada comparado a cómo te sientes tu pero, te amo no se que mas decir.

Por más que me duela lo que él me hiso y que jamás podre perdonárselo, sé que no podría dejarlo no sé, no sé qué es lo que ahora me impide que lo deje que me deshaga de él.

"Las segundas oportunidades, salvan a personas, las cambia.

Y tu mi niña, por más que te lastimen perdona y sigue adelante

No significa que olvides, pero no te llenes de odio, eso daña"

-¿Qué pasa si te digo que no, que quiero que te alejes lo más lejos posible de mi?

-Eso me dolería… mucho pero… lo aria te dejo libre Katniss jamás podre pagar mi error y si algún día necesitas algo pídelo, es lo mínimo que podría hacer y jamás llegaría a pagártelo –Observe su cara y con eso le creí todo lo que me dijo, estaba llorando, el también lloraba. Me beso en la mejilla, se paro y emprendió marcha hacia la puerta.

Soy estúpida lose, capas me merezco lo que me hiso pero no puedo odiarlo, por más que se lo diga y lo intente no puedo.

- TE DARÉ UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD – Lo dije, Peeta se paró en seco, confundido se acerco lentamente, se arrodillo quedando más bajo que yo que seguía sentada en mi cama.

-¿Cómo? – No sé si hago bien, solo el tiempo dirá si me equivoque. Mi cabeza e instinto dicen aléjate de él, pero mi corazón que no sé ni porque se siente así por él y las últimas palabras de mi padre dicen "PERDONA Y SIGUE ADELANTE"

-No significa que te perdone pero te daré una segunda oportunidad –Limpie sus lagrimas con mis dedos, sujete su rostro y de apoco me acerque para así colocar mis labios sobre los suyos, solo fue un breve beso. Yo también quiero estar con él.

-Dijiste que me respetarías y cuidarías ¿sigue eso en pie? Aun sin que no te permita que me toques.

-También dije que no te tocaría hasta que tengas la mayoría de edad y lo cumpliré… o hasta que tú me lo pidas.

-Tendrás que esperar mucho, mucho tiempo para que yo te lo pida Peeta ¿aguantaras?

-Lose, lo haré. Todo por estar contigo.

-Pídemelo Peeta, hazlo ahora.

-Katniss Everdeen quieres ser mi novia, prometo que a partir de ahora solo me encargare de ti, de hacerte feliz, de conseguir tu perdón y respetarte siempre, tratare de que te enamores locamente de mí, por más tiempo que me tome. Juro serte fiel jamás te engañare.

-Que no se te olvide.

-Jamás.

-Si… quiero ser tu novia –Peeta me abrazo fuertemente y dijo:

-Sabes esta es la primera vez que digo palabras como esas, la primera vez que me siento feliz. Mi vida está en tus manos Katniss Everdeen, tú serás la única que lograras lastimarme.

-No sabes lo que dices, capas lo haga – ¿sería capaz?

-Y no me importara –El me beso otra vez. También fue un beso suave.

En ese momento justo en ese preciso instante supe que algo cambio entre nosotros algo bueno acaba de empezar o eso creo.

Es estúpido lose, perdonar a tu violador la persona que te izo sufrir, pero ¿qué pasa cuando empiezas a sentir algo por esa persona? ¿Algo que no es odio?

BUENO Mmmmmm… NO SE QUE DECIR AJAJA ACEPTARE SUS COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS O LO QUE SEA. SI QUIEREN PREGUNTAR ALGO PUEDEN HACERLO, TRATARE DE RESPONDERSELO LO ANTES POSIBLES. YA QUE ME QUEDE SIN INTERNET, MI ADORADA HERMANA QUEMO EL MODEM (casi la mato)


	18. Chapter 18

PRIMERO QUE NADA FELIZ DÍA DE LA MUJER A TODAS JEEJ ESPERO QUE LA PASEN SUPER LINDO.

BUENO PERDON POR LA TARDANZA ENSERIO ESQUE EMPESE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y NO ME DA TIEMPO PARA NADA JEJEJE.

EN ESTE CAPITULO VERAN COMO VA CAMBIANDO UN POCO LA HISTORIA ESPERO LE GUSTE. NO SE OLVIDES DE COMENTAR ESO ME AYUDA MUCHO EJEJE.

GRACIAS POR A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC Y A LOS QUE COMENTAN EJEJ

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON.

CAP 17

POV PEETA

No sé cómo expresar lo feliz que me siento, mi dulce Katniss me dio una oportunidad, aun sigo sin creérmelo. Creí que moría cuando me dijo que me quería lejos. Y cuando dijo que me daba una segunda oportunidad, juro que pensé que era mi imaginación pero era verdad ella lo dijo.

El tenerla ahora dormida en mis brazos, sobre su cama es lo mejor. Tendré que hacer todo lo posible para que me perdone y controlarme al máximo para no lanzarme sobre ella. Me muero por hacerle el amor ahora, ya, en su cama pero prometí no tocarla por un largo, largo tiempo.

Intente dormir, pero no pude, tan solo me dedique a mirarla. Tengo miedo de que sea un sueño, un sueño hermoso. Pero es verdad… o por dios es verdad. Ahora es más que oficial nuestro noviazgo por parte de los dos, sin ninguna amenaza o trato nada, ella dijo SI.

-Peeta. ¿Ya llego mi madre?-Pregunto somnolienta.

-Hace un rato –Le di un casto beso en la frente.

-Kat… ya se me iso tarde.

-¿Ya te vas?

-No quiero pero debo hacerlo.

-Está bien, pero luego de comer algo.

-Claro.

Bajamos hacia la cocina su madre ya nos esperaba con la comida servida. Comimos despacio con una conversación normal y no tan tensa como la anterior, fue… divertido. Su madre se ve un poco seria pero le importa mucho Katniss. Pero es evidente que Katniss no confía mucho en ella.

-Fue un placer conocerte Peeta.

-Lo mismo digo, gracias por la comida –Dije despidiéndome. Me dirigí hacia mi transporte con Katniss de mi mano.

-Pasare por ti mañana… ¿puedo? –Pregunte acercando mis labios en los suyos.

-Claro –Con eso fue suficiente, la bese lentamente con ternura, con amor. Antes de que yo lo asiera mi niña profundizo el beso, paso su lengua por mis labios, me dio un leve mordisco para así adentrar su lengua en mi boca. Rápidamente tome el control, la bese fuerte con deseo y amor. Nos separamos cuando el maldito aire nos iso falta.

-Hasta luego, ve con cuidado –Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro… sabes que te quiero.

-Lose.

Ya en mi casa, me lleve la sorpresa de que mis padres estaban de regreso. ¿Por qué habrán llegado antes? Nunca lo hacen.

-Hijo ¿cómo has estado? –Pregunto mi padre.

-Bien papá. Llegaron antes.

-Si el trabajo salió excelente.

-¿En dónde has estado? –Me pregunto con un tono enojado mi madre.

-Estuve en la casa de mí… novia. ¿Hay un problema?

-Así que tienes una novia. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Madre no es de tu incumbencia.

-Peeta no hables así a tu madre –Me dijo mi padre con un tono molesto.

-Entonces que no se meta en mis asuntos –dije enojado y me fui directamente hacia mi habitación. Pero antes escuche como mi madre dijo.

-Es un insolente ¿Por qué no salió como sus hermanos? No respeta ni a su propia madre.

-Ya déjalo. Hablare con él.

Mi padre venia por detrás pisándome los talones.

-Peeta hablemos por favor.

-No deseo hablar ahora.

-Vamos hijo solo será un rato.

-Bien –Dije resignado, abrí la puerta y le ofrecí entrar.

-Primero que nada te felicito. Creo que es tu primera novia ¿no?

-si la primera.

-¿Es de tu clase? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Es linda? –preguntaba sin parar.

-Padre basta jajajaja te lo diré si dejas de hacer preguntas tontas.

-Bien solo preguntaba jajaja ese es mi hijo –Con mi padre todo es tranquilo, nuestra relación es buena, nos divertimos juntos y siempre está pendiente de mi. Es bueno, en algunas ocasiones cocinamos juntos. De mis padres solo confió en el.

En cambio mi madre siempre tiro mas para el lado de mis dos hermanos mayores, nunca estuvo y cuando esta se la pasa reclamándome y gritándome. No confió en ella. Crecí sin una figura materna, pero ya no importa, no la necesito.

-Es de mi clase, se llama Katniss Everdeen, tiene quince años y es hermosa la chica más bella que he visto. Es dulce con unos ojos cautivadores, es muy inteligente y una buena persona.

-Everdeen… hooo yo solía salir con su madre. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo –Esto no me lo esperaba.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué terminaron?

-Claro mmmm bueno ella conoció a alguien más. Pero terminamos como amigos. Luego conocí a tu madre y perdí el contacto con ella. Pero de seguro debe de seguir muy guapa. Conocí a su marido era mi amigo por eso me sonó conocido el apellido.

-Si es guapa, pero que bueno que no terminaron juntos sino no hubiera podido conocer a Katniss –Observe como mi padre cambio su mirada a algo melancólico, pero luego la cambio. Como si estuviera considerando algo.

-Claro. Bueno cambiando de tema no crees que sea un poco menor para ti.

-Sí pero…

-En el amor no hay edad. Bueno solo espero que la cuides ¿Cuándo podre conocerla? –Pregunto.

-Hablare con ella y te avisare.

-Claro, bueno te dejo antes de que tu madre venga por mi jajaja.

-Si mejor vete, no quiero que venga.

-Hijo, sabes que te quiere, es tu madre.

-Pues lo demuestra seguido –Le conteste sarcásticamente.

-Mira sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo contigo, pero se preocupa por ti, solo tenle paciencia.

-Pero siempre fue más dura conmigo –Dije frustrado.

-Peeta sabes que…

-No, no la defiendas.

-Bien, te dejo. Dile a Katniss que la quiero conocer lo antes posible ¿sí?

-Si

Cuando salió de mi cuarto me quede muy pensativo, nada de lo que digiera mi padre cambiara mi opinión sobre mi madre. Pero eso es lo de menos. ¿Cómo le diré a Katniss que mi padre ya la quiere conocer? Y que incluso el salía con su madre, bueno eso ya es pasado y no importa.

Lo que no quiero es que mi madre la hiera, la conozco y sé que no la aceptara y solo porque no está a mi nivel social. Cosa que desde que la conocí ya ni me interesa.

Pero si la traía a casa mi madre no descansaría hasta verla llorar a ella o a mí, y jamás permitiría eso.

POV KATNISS

Luego de que Peeta se fuera, me dirigí corriendo a la casa de Gale.

Le conté todo respecto a como se lo presente a mi madre y aunque ni yo me lo crea, le dije que me siento muy feliz.

-Sí que fue incomodo. Pero lo aceptó. Gale lo aceptó siiii.

-Te felicito catnip –Pero al ver la cara de mi amigo me quede pensando en lo que dijo mi madre "Acaso Gale ya se te declaro"

Tendrá razón todos ¿Gale estará enamorado de mi? No lo creo.

-Lo mejor de todo es que la cosa entre Peeta y yo serán geniales, ya no será como antes.

-¿Y como era antes? –Me quede tensa, no quería ni mirarlo.

-Es… es que antes era… era

-¿Katniss estas… ocultando algo? –No, ni él ni nadie se enterara de cómo empezó todo.

-Es que antes era diferente porque salíamos a las escondidas, por eso. Me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana y sobre lo del campamento lo prepararemos después –Me levante rápidamente de la silla de su cocina y me fui antes de que me preguntara algo.

No podía contárselo, aunque sea como mi hermano no podía, de seguro Gale se pondría loco e intentaría hacer una estupidez. Y no quiero que tanto Peeta como Gale se lastimen.

Durante la noche no pude dormir tuve esa horrible pesadilla de nuevo. Aunque le haya dado una segunda oportunidad a Peeta sigo soñando con… con la primera vez que el me tomo. Con esas salvajes penetraciones con los golpes y mordidas todo fue horrible. Tengo que olvidar ese suceso, él cambio.

Al día siguiente Peeta vino temprano. Antes de que fuéramos al colegio me llevo a un lindo lugar a desayunar. Todo estuvo muy rico, jamás había desayunado así. Lo mío era te y un trozo de pan nada más.

-¿Te gusta?

-Claro todo estuvo muy rico. Gracias por traerme –Acariciando mi mejilla me dijo.

-Katniss, veras ayer por sorpresa llegaron mis padres y… bueno quieren conocerte.

-Está bien ¿Cuándo? –El me miro sorprendido, yo solo le sonreí.

-¿Enserio?… es decir pensé que necesitarías más tiempo.

-No pienses por mí, pero tendrá que ser la próxima semana.

-Puedo saber el porqué.

-Claro, saldremos con Gale. Iremos a un lago cerca de aquí a acampar.

Rayos, olvide que a Peeta no le cae bien Gale.

-Gale. Solos los dos. Bien –Se notaba clarísimo que no estaba muy feliz que digamos. Su expresión suave y linda cambio a una dura y con furia. Pero lo sorprendente de todo es que intentaba contenerse. Apretaba la taza de café con todas sus fuerzas.

-Peeta..

-No está bien –Y sucedió, la tasa se partió en sus manos, logrando así un gran corte en esta.

-Rayos Peeta – Me pare abruptamente, me saque mi suéter, lo partí en una gran tira y lo coloque alrededor de su mano. Estaba sangrando mucho.

Unos de los empleados limpio el desastre y nos dirigimos hacia afuera. Peeta no decía nada estaba serio con una mirada perdida pero enojada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?... no te quedes callado –Levante mi vos.

-Yo… lo siento.

-Si tienes que sentirlo por ser tan estúpido –Ahora la furiosa y gritona era yo –No iré sola con Gale llevaremos a sus hermanas. Es una sorpresa que le estaba preparando y si en vez de pensar en tonteras y escucharas ya sabrías que tu eres un invitado.

Esta relación será más complicada de lo que me esperaba. Peeta es tan celoso, tan posesivo tan, tan o por dios tan Peeta, solo él es así. No quiero ni pensar el cómo sería si nos casáramos.

Estoy tan furiosa que pienso en tonteras… casamiento ¿enserio? Arrincone a Peeta en su auto y lo bese, pero no era un beso dulce y cariñoso, sino uno molesto fuerte y torpe. Mordí fuertemente su labio inferior y me separe de él.

-Auch! Katniss eso dolió.

-Y tu desconfianza también me duele –El se acerco a mi abrazándome fuertemente.

-Kat lo siento enserio. Es solo que… soy tan celoso y perderte sería algo que no podría aguantar.

-No entiendo porque me celas con Gale, el solo es mi amigo casi hermano. Solo eso no tienes porque desconfiar.

-Está bien comprendo tratare de mantenerme tranquilo. Perdón… por favor perdóname.

-Está bien, pero enserio tienes que controlar tus celos y confiar en mí. Peeta te elegí a ti, a pesar de todo… te elegí a ti a quien mire y estoy dando una oportunidad.

- Perdóname, pero no me vuelvas a morder así creo que si me lastimaste.

-Sí, esa fue la intención –Le admití.

-Bien tratare de no hacerte enojar jajajaja.

-Vamos al colegio, te tienen que revisar esa mano.

-¿Y sobre la invitación?

-Luego Peeta, ahora tu mano.

Al llegar al colegio lo primero que hicimos fue ir a la enfermería, allí lo atendieron muy amablemente las enfermeras.

-Puedes venir a cambiarte las vendas cuando quieras –Dijo la joven y linda enfermera. Es una descarada aun estando yo aquí le coquetea a mi novio.

-Puedo hacerlo yo pero gracias –Le dije salimos en silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Pero creo que se dio cuenta de que me puse celosa.

Durante las clases todo fue normal y… divertido. Ya me estoy dando más con los amigos de Peeta son divertidos pero tontos. Annie si que sabe cómo manejar a Finnick, el resentido ese.

Marvel y Cato son los más molestos, no paraban de molestar a Peeta y a mí. Lo insultaban con "roba cunas" "pedófilo", en fin todo muy divertido.

-Peeta te quiere mucho. Se le ve en los ojos –Dijo Annie, mientras que los chicos estaban peleando con una ardilla.

-Sí.

-¿Y tú lo quieres?

-Peeta cuida tu mano –No le conteste, le di la espalda y me fui. Es que ni yo se que responder, es decir, si le di una oportunidad para que cambiara y porque ahora más que nada quiero saber de su vida… me gusta mucho. Pero no se si se trata de un sentimiento más fuerte. Capas solo sea un querer suave. El tiempo lo dirá.

Ya en mi casa, y en mi cuarto. Peeta y yo estábamos terminando de hacer las actividades de geografía.

-¿Cómo está tu mano?

-Mejor –Me respondió acercándose asía mi. Poso su rostro en mi cuello y en y me dijo.

-Eres hermosa –Me recostó sobre la cama para así posarse sobre mí. Me beso el cuello, acaricio mis brazos y piernas. Yo solo me dignaba a sujetar muy fuerte sus risos. Lo atraje hacia mi boca. En donde nos fundimos en un beso tranquilo y amoroso. Pero ahora yo quería más. Así que mordí su labio (que estaba medio lastimado, por mi anterior mordisco) e introduje mi lengua en su cavidad y como siempre el tomo el control.

-Kat…

No lo deje hablar. Me sentía perdida en sus besos y caricias. Pero cuando sentí su… erección sobre mi vientre me aparte.

-Peeta yo…

-No importa, ya lose.

POV PEETA

Me separe de mi niña aun cuando no quería. La bese en la frente y Salí rápidamente hacia el baño. Me quede un buen rato allí, tranquilizando a mi amigo. Sabía que tenía que apartarla antes pero ella me lo impidió.

Avergonzado me fui hacia el cuarto de Katniss. Al entrar la vi sentada y muy sonrojada en su cama. Era una imagen tentadora.

-Kat lo siento –Me acerque hacia ella, arrodillado en el piso y sujetando sus delicadas manos, tratando de disculparme, estaba muy arrepentido. Quiero hacerle el amor pero ella no me dejara. Así que tendré que controlarme más.

-Está bien fue culpa mia, no importa.

-Bien y ¿sobre la invitación? –Trate de cambiar el tema y si quería saber sobre eso, por más que no quiera ser celoso no puedo permitir que mi novia se valla con Gale.

-Si bueno… veras Gale tiene dos hermanitas, son muy lindas yo las quiero mucho. Es por eso que lo he ayudado para llevarlas a un lugar bonito –Mientras la escuchaba yo masajeaba sus muslos -Entonces pensé en hacer un campamento. Y como sabes que Gale es mi amigo y quiero que se lleven bien, hable con Gale y le dije que podríamos invitarte y el… acepto.

Si que quiere que me lleve bien con su amigo.

-Está bien, haré lo que sea para que te pongas feliz y si eso incluye a Gale… lo haré –Ver esa alegría y brillo en su cara, me hace tan feliz.

-Me acabo de acordar no tenemos carpas y hasta que Gale y yo reunamos el dinero suficiente tendremos que suspenderlo.

-Bueno podríamos… no se alquilar una cabaña en el lago Ross es un lugar hermoso.

-No permitiré que tú pagues, no solo yo me sentiría mal, Gale también.

-Kat enserio tienes que dejar que te ayude además no es ni para ti ni para Gale. Sino para sus hermanitas, tú las quieres y eso se nota así que digamos que es un regalo para ellas. Me las ganare de apoco.

-Está bien pero tendrás que hablar con Gale –Y creo que me metí solo en problemas.

-Bueno hablare con el mañana –le dije. No tenía otra opción.

POV KATNISS

Cuando Peeta se fue al baño, me sentí mal es decir ahora yo lo estaba incitando a que siga. Creo que no duraremos mucho sin relaciones y no será porque Peeta me lo pida sino porque yo quiero.

Creo que de todas maneras seguiré con las pastillas ya que no confió en mí. Primero que nada quiero que Peeta se lleve bien con Gale. Segundo prepararme para conocer a mis suegros y tercero tratar de controlar mis hormonas.

-Prométeme que cuando hables con el no lo vas a golpear.

-Si el promete lo mismo yo lo haré.

-Jajaja –Lo atraje hacia mí y bese lentamente su cuello.

-Katniss… deberías de paraaaah –Sonreí para mis adentros cuando lo oí gemir.

-Shhhh, calla –Seguí con mi juego. Lentamente me acosté en mi cama con el encima de mí. ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan atrevida? Rayos tengo quince años y ya me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertía, que desea hacer el amor con su novio. Bueno ya no puedo llamarlo sexo no sé porque pero no quiero llamarlo así, se perfectamente que para Peeta no es sexo sino "hacer el amor" y para mi… bueno está cambiando.

Las manos de Peeta bajaron hacia mis muslos, subiendo por mi falda. Y sin esperar más me toco sobre mis bragas.

-Haaa! Peeta.

-¿Quieres… que mmmm pare?

-No sigue por favor –Se separo un poco y mirándome fijamente me dijo.

-No se Kat… si seguimos yo querré y no quiero lastimarte… no más. Mejor paremos y cuando estés segura lo hablamos sí.

-Jajajaj sabes los papeles se han vuelto a la inversa. ¿Qué pasa si ahora yo te obligo a tener relaciones sexuales? –Sorprendido y casi en estado de shock (yo también estaba igual… no puedo creer que yo lo haya dicho maldición ¿Qué me está pasando?) me beso duro con pasión y cariño.

-Katniss ¿estás segura? No quiero apurarte ni nada es decir yo ya cometí un gran error que no podre cambiar y no quiero que luego te arrepientas.

-Dijiste hasta que yo te lo pida y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Yo también quiero. Rayos me convertiste en una pervertida –Le dije en un tono juguetón.

-Es decir ahora será distinto porque los dos vamos a querer y será más especial. Peeta quiero hacer el amor contigo.

-Katniss, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Enserio, enserio no te merezco.

-Lose –Y con eso fue suficiente me beso con una pasión que parece intentaba ocultar, se nota que estaba desesperado.

Me saco mi camisa escolar. Yo no me quede atrás también le quite su camisa solo que no fui delicada como él, sino que al estirarla le rompí unos cuantos botones.

-Salvaje… me gusta –Le sonreí con superioridad. Ya no quiero que me vea como una niña inocente, no lo soy y ahora solo hago lo que aprendí de él –Me encanta el encaje –Dijo tocando mi bra.

Sus besos y caricias me ponían más húmeda y caliente. El sentir su erección en mi intimidad me hiso gemir fuertemente. Con un poco de desespero desabroche su pantalón, bajándolo un poco.

Peeta masajeaba mis pechos con suma delicadeza. Su faceta de chico bueno me molesta un poco pero entiendo porque quiere ser más suave. De un rápido movimiento por parte de Peeta me quede desnuda de cintura para arriba. No aguanto más y Peeta empezó a lamer mis pechos, mordía levemente mis pezones. Yo solo tiraba de sus cabellos y gemía.

Peeta se metió entre mis piernas y gemí roncamente al sentir su miembro aun dentro de sus pantalones, duro y preparado. Mientras el disgustaba de mis pechos yo me dedique a hacerle círculos en su espalda. Y no sé que me dio por posar mi vista en la puerta, pero él estaba allí parado con una mirada súper triste.

-Ga…Gale – Peeta de un sobresalto paro lo que estaba apenas comenzando y güiro hacia la puerta.

-Rayos –Se separo de mí pero no se alejo lo suficiente, me estaba tapando ante la vista de Gale.

-Gale deberías de haber tocado –Le dijo Peeta. Pero él no se movió esta como en estado de shock.

-Gale deberías de irte, luego voy para tu casa –Y se fue dejándome desconcertada por esa mirada tan fría y dolorosa que me mostro.

¿Por qué siento que tendré que hablar muy seriamente con él? ¿Por qué recién ahora me di cuenta de que Gale si me quería? Y no era un querer de amigos sino algo más.

No puedo perder a mi amigo, y no por un sentimiento no correspondido. Quiero a Gale pero solamente como un amigo nada más. Y ahora solo temo en no perderlo.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola, perdón por la demora y no piensen en que dejare este fic no lo haré. Gracias por leerlo y por sus comentarios.

lovelyfeather grcias pro leer mi fic y lamento lo que te sucedió por lo que te pediré que si este fic es muy fuerte no lo leas.

Lamento haber sacado el otro fic que había subido pero es que, una me di cuenta de que no tendría tiempo en escribirla y dos quise cambiarle el título y algunas cositas más. Como ya empecé la universidad es algo complicado seguir el fic pero tratare de terminarla ya no falta mucho para que llegue a su fin, o eso creo. El fic ha cambiado mucho ejeje. Cuando termine este subirá la otra.

No los abandonare si ustedes no lo hacen jejeje.

Lamento que este capítulo sea corto tratare de actualizarlo pronto

CAP 18

POV KATNISS

Nos vestimos rápidamente, sin decir nada, hasta que Peeta rompió el silencio.

-¿Iras a hablar con Gale?

-Claro… pero enseguida. Se lo veía un poco…

-Triste… si lo sé. No quiero que vayas… pero tienen que hablar seriamente los dos… ¿Nunca te diste cuenta no es así? –Lo mire confundida no sabía qué.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Jamás pensé que yo te lo diría. A Gale… tu le gustas creo que incluso te ama. –No dije nada no sabía que decir, estaba en un estado medio confuso. Todos me decían lo mismo y yo no quise creerlo.

-Yo pensé, creí que Gale sentía lo mismo que yo… es decir un sentimiento fuerte de hermanos. Los dos pasamos momentos difíciles en la vida, tuvimos los mismos problemas de escases, pero lo afrontamos juntos. Yo, yo lo quiero mucho, no soportaría perderlo –Fui sincera solo le dije la verdad a Peeta.

-Entiendo –Lo mire fijamente ¿Qué entendía? El no paso lo mismo que nosotros. A él jamás le falto nada, nada.

-Ahora es cuando me dices que te acabas de dar cuenta de que… tu también lo amas y que… y que me dejaras. Creo que lo merezco yo fui unas de las personas que más te hiso sufrir, te lastime y te amenace. Yo no te merezco. Ve Katniss soluciona las cosas con él y se feliz a su lado –No.

-Rayos Peeta ¿que estas pensando? Por dios no –Sujete su cara con mis manos para que me mirara. Quería dejarle en claro unas cuantas cosas.

-Peeta yo si lo quiero pero solo como hermano, siempre fue así y aunque tú no me hubieras hecho nada y ahora no estuviéramos juntos, mis sentimientos hacia Gale jamás hubieran cambiado yo lo veo a él como a un familiar, mi hermano que lo quiero tanto –Tal vez no lo había pensado antes pero era verdad yo no podría ofrecerle a Gale algo que no siento, solo lo veo como a mi amigo.

-¿No entiendo porque me das una oportunidad? No te merezco –Ni yo se la respuesta. Lo que si se es que no me quiero alejar de él.

-Claro que no. Pero creo que soy masoquista. Bueno no tanto así, es que no se… no quiero alejarme de ti, algo fuerte me lo impide. Quiero estar contigo –Y era verdad creo que me gusta Peeta, pero estoy segura de que si las situaciones hubieran sido diferentes ahora estaría amándolo. Capas con el tiempo llegue ese sentimiento.

-Escucha las cosas siguen iguales, solo tengo que hablar con Gale y tú tienes que tratar de que te perdone por lo que me hiciste y eso son con hechos y tiempo.

-Enserio Katniss gracias por darme una oportunidad, creo que jamás te mereceré, pero soy egoísta y no te quiero dejar ir. Tratare de todas maneras para que te enamores de mí.

-Bueno, primero que todo se un buen chico y vete a tu casa. Hablare con Gale y luego te llamare.

Y así con un suave beso por parte de los dos, se fue dejándome con las ganas de estar a su lado.

Maldición con todo lo que he vivido con Peeta, me ha cambiado mucho. Me ha hecho más fuerte que antes.

Estoy enamorándome de mi violador. Eso no es nada bueno ¿o sí? No lose estoy un poco alterada. Es decir ¿quien en su sano juicio perdonaría a su violador? La persona que más me ha hecho sufrir. O ya se la respuesta Katniss Everdeen. Creo que en el mundo entero y en todos los tiempos hasta ahora soy la única. La única que se inocencia. Debería de hacer lo que las demás hacen, denunciarlo, matarlo a mano propia.

Pero de solo pensar en eso, mi corazón colapsa, mi cuerpo se estremece y mi cabeza deja de funcionar. Estoy enamorándome de Peeta Mellark, y ahora soy yo la que no lo quiere dejar ir.

Ahora solo queda ir con Gale.

POV GALE

Salía del trabajo, un tanto triste porque catnip ya no trabaja conmigo. Ya no podre pasar tanto tiempo con ella. Ahora es cuando me arrepiento de haber sido tan cobarde y de cuestionarme una y mil veces el ¿Por qué nunca le dije que la amaba?

Pero ya no puedo hacer nada, Katniss mira a Peeta con un brillo que jamás me había mostrado a mí. Habla de él como si tan solo el existiera.

Cuando me conto sobre como se lo presento a su madre, sentí tantos celos de no haber sido yo esa persona.

Todos. Absolutamente todos sabían lo que yo sentía por ella. Incluso nuestras madres ya pensaban en como seria nuestra boda. Solo Katniss no se daba cuenta. Y la simple razón de eso es que ella nunca me amo y jamás lo hará. Solo me ve como su hermano.

Trato de superar esto tan solo porque no la quiero perder. Verla feliz es lo único que importa ahora. Y si esa felicidad es Mellark tendré que aceptarlo. Por mas que hay algo que no me gusta de él. Presiento que Katniss está ocultándome algo, y lo averiguare.

Estoy a punto de llegar a mi casa cuando veo el auto de ese riquillo fuera de la casa de Katniss. Así que decido mejor ir a su casa, bueno después de todo le prometí a Katniss tratar de llevarme bien con su nov… con Peeta.

El otro día cuando, planeábamos sobre la sorpresa a mis hermanitas. Ella propuso que invitáramos a Peeta para que así los dos nos conozcamos mejor y nos hagamos amigos. Yo no quería porque adoraba la idea de tener a Katniss para mí unos días. Pero termine por aceptar es decir, me puso esa carita de angelito, esa carita que me convence de todo. Pero bueno después de todo tengo que tratarlo para saber que paso entre ellos dos, porque sé que paso algo y se que ese algo no me cuadra nada bien.

Toque la puerta, pero nadie me atendió así que decidí pasar sin autorización, soy uno más de la familia, eso siempre me decía la madre de Katniss cuando creía que ella y yo estaríamos juntos.

Al entrar, no encontré a nadie, pero escuche unos murmullos provenientes del cuarto de Katniss, así que me dirigí hacia allí. A cada paso que daba los murmullos se volvieron más claros.

Quede paralizado cuando escuche "yo ya cometí un gran error que no podre cambiar y no quiero que luego te arrepientas" y con eso corrobore mí pregunta. Algo paso, algo que no era nada bueno y que tenía que averiguarlo a cuesta de lo que sea.

Me que unos cuantos minutos en el lugar donde me encontraba, sin poder escuchar mas. Cuando retome mi rumbo hacia el cuarto escuche algo que me llego hasta en lo más profundos, algo que no deseaba escuchar "GEMIDOS" imposible de seguro lo estaba imaginando. Pero todas mis posibilidades de que eso fuera mentira, se derrumbaron.

Al entra al cuarto, allí estaban los dos… en la cama. Peeta entre sus pierna y encima de ella, besándola, acariciándola, pasando su asquerosos labios por su cuello, yendo hacia los pechos de Katniss, mientras que sus manos estaban en sus muslos subiendo su falda. En ese instante me di cuenta de que Katniss, la dulce niña estaba sin ropa de cintura para arriba y lo peor de todo es que lo estaba disfrutando… ella gemía, cada vez más fuerte, ella lo acariciaba, ella ya no era una niña.

En esa enorme escena, no pude moverme, el dolor de mi pecho era fuerte, mi tristeza me lleno por completo, mis esperanzas de un día estar con ella se fueron al carajo.

Ella ya le dio todo a él.

No me percate en que los dos me habían descubierto, hasta que escuche a Peeta diciéndome.

-Gale deberías de haber tocado – Maldito descarado. Quería golpearlo en ese instante, hasta que escuche su voz.

-Gale deberías de irte, luego voy para tu casa – me dijo mientras Peeta la cubría con su cuerpo.

Salí de allí, como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Corrí, corrí lo más rápido que pude. Me adentre a mi casa pasando con todo hacia mi cuarto, ni siquiera me detuve a saludar a mi madre.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero katniss ya estaba tocando mi puerta.

-Gale. Déjame pasar –No sabía qué hacer.

Ya la perdí como mujer no la puedo perder como amiga.

-Pasa –Entro. Lo primero que hiso fue sentarse alado mío.

POV KATNISS

Luego de que se marchara Peeta. Me cambie lo más rápido posible, me coloque una simple blusa amarilla, unos pantalones deportivos azules y mis zapatillas.

Ya cambiada y con nervios de que no solo Gale se enojara conmigo, sino de que también le contara a mi madre que me encontró en un estado… nada agradable. Mi madre se volvería loca.

Al llegar a su casa, su madre me atendió amablemente (como siempre), y me dirigí hacia su cuarto toque varias veces la puerta pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta de su parte.

-Gale. Déjame pasar – Luego de un rato. Creo que lo estaba meditando, hablo.

-Pasa –Entre y lo primero que observe fue lo decaído y triste que se veía.

Me senté en su cama justo alado de él. Y… me mantuve callada no sabía cómo empezar una conversación. Hasta que por suerte Gale rompió el hielo.

-Catnip… lo siento hubiera tocado. Pero, es que nunca imagine que tuvieras… una vida… sexual activa -¿Qué? Ahora si estaba un poco molesta.

-Gale serás como un hermano para mí, pero lo que Peeta y yo hagamos no es tu problema.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

-No te preocupes yo… Gale por favor no se lo cuentes a mi madre –Se levanto abruptamente de la cama y me dijo.

-A eso has venido… a tratar de convencerme que no le diga a tu madre.

-No, no solo a eso –Bien ya era hora de que quite todas mis dudas.

-Gale ¿desde hace cuanto que yo te…?

-Desde hace mucho. Me gustas… desde hace mucho. Creo que desde el día en que te vi.

-Entiendo –No lo puedo creer, no sé cómo tratar con esto, no sé qué decir –Yo no sabía, nunca hice nada para que te sintieras atraído por mí.

-Lo sé jamás te diste cuenta. Jamás hiciste nada.

-Con razón mi madre creía que eras tú a quien le iba a presentar como mi novio. Todos me lo decían pero no lo quise creer.

-¿Por qué? No soy suficiente para ti –Ahora la que se paro fui yo, el no puede pensar así.

-No, no pienses eso. Es que, yo jamás podría verte de otra manera. Capas por eso jamás me di cuenta hasta ahora –Gale me miraba como si no me conociera.

-Capas eras muy inocente en ese entonces. Ahora Peeta te cambio. Pero lo entiendo yo jamás logre que me mostraras esa mirada que tu le das a él ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –Dijo todo eso con un dizque de molestia.

-Peeta… me lo dijo cuando te fuiste. Es irónico ¿no? Hasta el se dio cuenta.

-Sí lo es ¿Cómo quedamos ahora? –Sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba, no el no puede estar diciéndome que me aleje de él, no lo soportaría.

-Gale yo te quiero, enserio te quiero no soportaría no tenerte como amigo, yo lo siento no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos –Trate de rechazarlo sin lastimarlo de mas.

-Es por Peeta.

-No, no es por él. Es que yo no puedo verte más que un amigo. Por favor no te alejes de mí.

-No es tu culpa, yo me hice falsas ilusiones –No sabía qué hacer, Gale se estaba alejando de mí. No quería llorar pero las lágrimas me ganaron.

-Gale por…por favor no te… no, no te alejes de mi –No podía hablar más, me ahogaba con mis propio llanto. Gale se acerco a mí, limpiando mis lágrimas con sus suaves dedos.

-No llores es mi culpa. Prometí no volver hacerte llorar y mírame ahora –No podía responder. Lo abrace fuertemente, sentía que sería la última vez que lo hablara. Llore incluso más fuerte con ese pensamiento.

- No Kat… no llores, no me alejare. Haré lo posible para que todo sea como antes –Me separe un poco, tratando de calmarme, lo bese en la mejilla con tanto cariño. Pero cuando intente soltarlo, Gale me beso, unió sus tibios labios con los míos. Intente alejarme pero el sujeto con un poco de fuerza mi cabeza, el beso se estaba volviendo desesperado y fuerte. No me gustaba, se sentía a traición y engaño hacia… Peeta.

-No basta –Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas lo aleje pero fue tan solo por unos instantes.

-Por favor –Me suplico Gale, pero no accedería a eso. De todas formas el me sujeto de mi cintura tirándome hacia él, otra vez. Besándome de nuevo, con más fuerza. Mordió levemente mis labios, de seguro para que abriera mi boca. Soporte el pequeño dolor evitando que ese beso se profundizara.

Me aleje nuevamente ahora sí, empujándolo con mas fuerzas. sus labios no son los indicados para mi, ese beso solo fue algo que no quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

-Gale…-Trataba de recuperar el aire –No lo hagas mas difícil, yo… Perdón.

-No perdóname tú a mí, pero si no lo hacía no sé cómo podría seguir adelante. Olvidemos que sabes que me gustas, olvidemos que te bese, trátate de verte como a una hermana y de aceptar a Peeta como un cuñado.

-Perdóname Gale… estoy segura que encontraras a alguien. Y cuando eso pase yo te apoyare en todo, como una hermana –No soportaba ver su cara de dolor, mire a otra parte sollozando.

-Gracias a ti por no alejarte de mí.

-¿Sigue en pie lo del viaje?

-Claro.

-Peeta quiere hablar contigo sobre eso.

-Lo esperare.

-Gracias Gale, por… todo –No me atreví a besarlo de nuevo en la mejilla, así que lo abrace y me fui. Más triste que feliz. Con el tiempo espero recuperar a mi amigo… espero que conozca a alguien mejor que yo, que no tengo nada para ofrecerle, más que mi amistad.


	20. Chapter 20

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES. PRIMERO QUE NADA PERDON POR LA DEMORA, SOLO TENGO QUE DECIR QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD NO ES NADA FACIL ME QUITA MAS TIEMPO QUE CUALQUIER OTRA COSA.

BUENO GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y QUE HAYAN LEIDO MI OTRO FIC QUE POR CIERTO SI ES ALGO DUR ESA PERSONA "GUEST"QUE SE TOMO SU TIEMPO EN ESCRIBIR SU OPINION SOLO TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE GRACIAS POR LEERLO POR TU COMENTARIO Y NO LO HICE PARA COMPLACERTE.

BUENO Y LES INFORMO QUE TAN SOLO FALTAN 4 O MAXIMO 5 CAPITULOS PARA QUE TERMINE "ASIENDOTE MIA" Y LUEGO SUVIRE OTRO FIC UN POCO MENOS VIOLENTOS QUE "ACEPTANDOLO" Y CLARO ESTE FIC "ASIENDOTE MIA"

LOS DEJOS UN SALUDO CUIDENCEN Y ACTUALIZARO LO ANTES POSIBLE.

ADV: lemon, violencia, etc, etc y bla bla bla.

Recuerden sin comentario no hay fic. Solo ustedes me ayudan a mejorar.

CAP 19

POV KATNISS

Hoy es el día.

Hoy conoceré a los padres de Peeta, y a decir verdad estoy un poco nerviosa y no solo por eso sino que la relación que mantengo con Peeta ha cambiado considerablemente.

No mentiré que lo he perdonado porque no lo he hecho, aun tengo ese gran rencor por él, con el paso del pequeño tiempo en el que lo he aceptado en mi vida ha sido… bueno. Es como si lo único que le importara a Peeta es mi bienestar. Se ha comportado tan amablemente, ha cambiado y no solo lo digo yo sino que finnick su mejor amigo me dijo que yo fui algo bueno para él. Si tan solo supiera que él no lo fue para mí.

Pero ahora lo acepto, es más me interesa tanto saber más de él, ya sé que es buen cocinero y ni hablar de la repostería es increíble adoro los panes que me hace, sus pasteles, son deliciosos. Mi madre ya lo considera de la familia.

Desde que Gale nos encontró en una situación muy comprometedora, no hemos hablado de tener relaciones sexuales, y que bueno porque todavía no tengo edad para eso, aunque en algunos casos es inevitable que…. Bueno mejor ni decirlo, soy mujer.

Si bien la primera vez fue absolutamente dolorosa, las últimas han sido una mezcla de dolor y placer que me ha gustado.

A decir verdad, hay algunas veces que deseo ser un solo ser pero solo con Peeta, quien lo diría soy masoquista, pero es que el me está ganando tan rápidamente que es imposible no sentirse querida.

En fin estoy de la mano con Peeta, en el comedor de su casa esperando a sus padres.

-Katniss... Solo quiero que sepas que mi madre no es tan... Agradable que digamos- ¿A qué se refiere?

Bueno ya lo averiguaremos.

Escuche unos pasos que cada vez estaban más cerca. Por la puerta principal deslumbre a una pareja.

Ya ante mi vista se encontraban los padres de Peeta.

-¿hola tú debes de ser Katniss?

Pregunto un hombre, es claro que el es su padre, debe de tener unos treinta años más que yo.

-S...si Katniss Everdeen- Respondí mientras él me daba un gran abrazo.

-Un gusto en conocerte, el no para de presumirte -Eso me hizo sonrojar. Se ve que es un buen señor. A simple vista se ve que es agradable.

-sí que bueno conocerte –Dijo una mujer que a mi parecer se ve muy seria y… nada agradable.

-Por la manera que te presumía pensé que sería más linda- Auchh eso dolió ¿pero quien se cree esa mujer?

-Madre…-Dijo Peeta. Se ve muy incomodo.

-Es un placer conocerla –Dije de buena manera aun estando disgustada.

-Sí, sí como sea porque no nos sentamos así nos conocemos más.

Nos sentamos uno junto al otro mientras que los padres de Peeta se posicionaban frente nosotros.

-¿Cuántos años tienes niña?

-Quince años, señora.

-Eres muy joven, ¿Tus padres a que se dedican? –Esa pregunta me ponía muy incómoda, pero nada de qué avergonzarme.

-Mi padre… falleció hace algunos años. Solo somos mi madre y yo, ella es enfermera.

-Que vulgar, y estas con mi hijo porque eres una caza fortunas ¿no es así?

-¡VASTA MADRE¡ DEJA DE DECIR ESO.

-A mi no me levantes la vos niño tonto. Solo traes disgusto a esta casa.

-Enobaria basta.

-Pero Plutarch.

-Estoy cansado de tratar que me quieras. Pero eso se acabo ya veo que jamás lo lograre.

-Y como pretendes hacerlo, eres un inútil y mas emparejado con una don nadie. Siempre has sido….

-Basta, como puede tratar así a su hijo –No deje que terminara de hablar, tolere que me tratara de una don nadie pero no aceptare que insulte a Peeta. Rayos estaba más que molesta, me pare agarre la mano de Peeta y lo arrastre hacia fuera, sin decir ni adiós. Pobre tipo se caso con una arpía.

-Vamos llévame a casa.

El viaje fue silencio, Peeta se veía serio y algo dolido. Creo que entiendo un poco su actitud, pero no justificare como me trato. Se detuvo justo en la puerta de mi casa, ya lista para salir, sentí su agarre en mi muñeca.

-Kat… lo siento, mi madre es…

-Nada agradable… me di cuenta –Los dos nos bajamos del auto y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

-Perdón, no quería que pasaras con esto.

-No te disculpes está todo bien, pero para la próxima…

-Ella no estará.

-Peeta.

-Ella jamás me quiso, siempre fui un estorbo, los único que le importa son mis dos hermanos mayores. Yo me crie solo con mi padre y mi nana.

-Lamento eso no puedo creer que una madre no quiera a su hijo.

-Bueno las hay. Pero no me siento mal con eso, si no que no supe defenderte de ella.

-Eso no importa, lo que ella dijo no tiene importancia.

-Gracias… por estar aun cuando yo…-Lo calle con un suave beso.

-Olvidémonos de eso.

-Yo no puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera merezco estar contigo, como si nada hubiera pasado, deberías de denunciarme yo no me opondría. Por dios incluso yo mismo lo tendría que hacer.

-Basta Peeta ya cállate, esa es mi decisión yo quise darte una oportunidad y ahora no pienses en dejarme. Tratemos de olvidar sé que me es difícil pero trato de hacerlo. Además míralo como una venganza.

-¿Venganza?

-Sí, no dejare que me toques hasta que yo te lo pida, y si intentas algo allí sí que todo se acabara.

-Es tolerable, prometo compensarte todo el mal que te hice. Cambiando de tema ¿cuándo podre hablar con Gale?

-¿Te parece mañana?

-Claro. Bien dejo que descanses, mañana vendré temprano así ya vemos la fecha de cuando viajaremos.

-Sí… y dile a tu padre que lamento lo de la salida.

-Creo que ahora te acepta más que nada en el mundo.

-¿Enserio?

-Si eres como la hija que no tuvo –Nos reímos un rato, me despedí con un beso y deje que se fuera.

Bueno por lo menos su padre me acepto, y desearía no tener que ver de nuevo a su madre. Bueno mañana será otro día, ¿Por qué ciento que será algo complicado?

POV PEETA

Todo estaba casi bien, aun con la culpa comiéndome, sentía que mi relación con Katniss cambiaria de a poco. Pero cometí el estúpido error de presentarla a mi madre.

Luego de dejar a Kat en su casa, regrese a la mia lo más rápido que pude. Al entrar, encontré a mi padre esperándome en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Lamento lo que paso.

-No tienes porque lamentarlo, no fue tu culpa.

-No hagas caso a tu madre.

-Eso trato, esta vez se paso. Insulto a Katniss no se lo perdonare.

-Y lo entiendo pídele disculpa a tu novia de mi parte, y dile que la próxima la atenderé mejor, claro sin tu madre –Mi padre siempre tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.

-Por supuesto, no quiero que la vuelva a ver.

-Es muy linda hijo, cuídala… bueno te dejo, me gustaría que le digieras a Katniss que la quiero ver lo más pronto posible, no llegue a conocerla muy bien.

-Claro – Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, dormí al instante pensando que mañana tendría que hablar con Gale.

POV KATNISS

Me desperté temprano para poder esperar a Peeta. Mi madre ya no estaba pero me dejo el desayuno preparado. Al poco tiempo escuche el golpe de la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con Gale (no sé porque me siento un poco desilusionada), pensé que sería Peeta.

-Alguien se cayó de la cama.

-Ja… que divertida. Ya llego tu "novio"

-No, pero ya llegara. Ven pasa ¿ya desayunaste?

-Si gracias.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo?

-Sin ti es aburrido, pero me aumentaron el sueldo eso es bueno.

-Gale eso es genial –Escuche el golpeteo en la puerta y ni lo pensé cuando me lance hacia ella y al abrirla… ya estaba en los brazos de Peeta.

El me tomo de la cintura y me mantuvo un tiempo así abrazados. Escuche que dijo mi nombre, me separe un poco de su agarre y lo bese tiernamente.

-Me encanta ser recibido así.

-Engreído –Con una sonrisa burlona me separe de él.

-Era broma, pero si me gusto.

-Gale ya está adentro, vamos pasa.

Al entrar los dos se miraron seriamente.

Todo pasó como diapositivas, se saludaron. Peeta se sentó alado mío tomando mi mano. Gale se sirvió un poco de café, no se lo veía muy feliz que digamos. Hablaron de cuando y donde sería el acampamiento, Peeta ya tenía todo preparado. Gale se molesto, pero lo acepto por mi y sus hermanas. Terminaron de armar los preparativos. Gale se fue y yo me quede con Peeta, donde no tardamos en fundirnos en otro abrazo. Peeta trata de no tocarme. Eso me molesta, pero lo acepto.

Los días pasaron muy rápidos, llego el día esperado. Todo estaba listo, la comida, el lugar y claro los permisos de nuestras madres.

Las hermanitas de Gale estaban súper contentas. Estábamos en la puerta de mi casa esperando a que llegara Peeta. Solo espero que cambie de auto.

-Katniss y tu novio es lindo –Dijo Posy la dulce niña que tiene un gran parecido con Gale, tan solo tiene cinco años pero es muy viva.

-Bueno… mmmm porque no esperamos a que llegue y me lo dices tú.

-Claroooo.

-Yo creo que Gale es más lindo –Dijo Vicky, siempre defendiendo a Gale (como me gustaría tener una hermana) tiene tan solo siete años y la mayor protectora de su hermano mayor.

-Creo que ya están impacientes –Dije mirando a Gale que al parecer también estaba un poco impaciente y algo ilusionado. Este viaje vendrá bien para que descanse.

-Si han estado volviéndome loco con cada pregunta ajaja –Respondió.

-Mentira –Dijo Posy abrazando la pierna de Gale.

A los pocos minutos una Kangoo apareció deteniéndose en la vereda de mi casa. Me quede mirando hasta que Peeta salió.

Con su angelical sonrisa, sus pasos elegantes y esa vestimenta que mataría a cualquier chica, se acerco hacia nosotros. Rayos porque tiene que ser tan…

-Me casare con el –Dijo Posy devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Queeee –Dijo Gale

-Jajajajaa –Solo me reí.

-¿Llego tarde? –dijo Peeta mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

-No justo a tiempo –Le dije besando su mejilla.

-Hola yo soy Posy, ella es mi hermana Vicky –Peeta se sonrió. Se arrodillo para quedar a la estatura de Posy, la cual se sonrojo al instante. Vicky estaba de igual manera sin quitar su vista de Peeta. Creo que me estoy sintiendo celosa de solo unas niñas.

-Hola yo soy Peeta Mellark, es un placer conocerlas. Gale déjame decirte que tienes unas lindas hermanas.

-Si lose. Gracias.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –Dijo Posy la cual ya estaba muy animada con Peeta. Y no solo ella, Peeta mostraba una mirada muy cariñosa y tierna a las niñas.

-Dieciocho ¿tu?

-Cinco, pero puedes esperarme así cuando sea mayor nos casaremos.

-Deja de decir eso Posy, yo creceré antes que tu y me casare con el –Al fin hablo Vicky y no me gusto. Niñas. Peeta con una gran sonrisa se levanto.

- Bueno ya vámonos antes de que Peeta tenga que hablar con Gale, sobre la boda de sus hermanas.

-Jajaja celosa –Me dijo abrazándome.

El viaje fue un poco largo duro unas tres horas. Y las hermanitas de Gale no paraban de hacerle preguntas a Peeta. Tengo que admitir que fue muy divertido, incluso Gale se reía. Pero hubo un momento en donde todos nos quedamos en silencio cuando Vicky dijo.

-Podemos compartirlo Posy y Gale se quedara con Katniss, como el siempre quiso –Tal vez fue muy inocente de su parte, pero no lo fue para nosotros. Gale dejo de sonreír, Peeta apretaba fuertemente el volante y su expresión cambio a alguien que ya conocía y me asustaba un poco, yo solo mire como las niñas jugaban con los libros para colorear que les regalo Peeta.

Al llegar nos encontramos con una linda cabaña en un hermoso campo, a lo lejos pude ver un establo con varios caballos, también había gallinas y un bellísimo rio el cual estrenare mañana, adoro la naturaleza.

Descargamos todo lo que estaba en la Kangoo, entramos a la cabaña y me sorprendí al ver todo iluminado, amueblado y… lindo era como una mini casa para una pareja. Me sonrojo con ese pensamiento. Peeta tomo de mi mano y nos mostro nuestro respectivos cuartos.

Posy y Vicky dormirían juntas, yo a una habitación alado de la suya y… Peeta y Gale juntos. Trate de discutir pero parece que los dos estaban de acuerdo.

Fue un lindo día las niñas se divertían y reían como nunca las había visto, Peeta paso gran tiempo con ellas parece que enserio les agradaba. Gale y yo estuvimos en la cocina preparando algo para comer.

-Parece que a tu novio le agrada los niños.

-Celoso porque tus hermanas están con él y no contigo ajajaja

-Jajaja bueno… el no es tan malo, enserio tengo que agradecerle por habernos traído a un lugar tan lindo.

-Si es muy lindo el lugar… ¿qué te parece si hacemos una fogata?

-Claro vamos.

Y así pasamos el resto de la tarde, en la noche hicimos una fogata, nos sentamos alrededor, Gale contaba cuentos de hadas a las niñas , las cuales se durmieron un rato después.

-Creo que se divirtieron –Dijo un cansado y sucio Peeta.

-Sí, te usaron como su muñeco – Le dije, mientras él y Gale tomaban a cada una de las niñas para llevarlas a su habitación.

-Mañana les daré un gran baño –Dije.

-No te molesta, están muy sucias para que las coloquemos en la cama –Dijo Gale un poco preocupado.

-No hay problema, todo está bien.

Luego de dejar a las niñas en su cuarto, Peeta fue a bañarse y yo me quede con Gale en la cocina.

-Katniss ¿le dijiste sobre el beso? –"El beso" cierto.

-No, me olvide… pero bueno no tiene porque saberlo eso no fue nada.

-Cierto… creo que ya me iré a dormir –Dijo, y se fue sin que me digiera buenas noches.

Estaba acostada cuando sentí unos brazos en mi cintura.

-¿Peeta?

-¿Quién mas podría ser? Solo pase a darte las buenas noches –Me dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente, y lo bese. Primero todo fue lento y suave, pero al parecer nuestros cuerpos pedían más y no tardamos en fundirnos en un beso muy pasional, el mordió levemente mis labios, mientras yo me dedicaba a jugar con su cabello. Le di más lugar en la cama y lo atraje hacia mí, Peeta se posiciono encima de mí.

Nuestros besos cada vez eran más exigentes, su lengua se entrelazaba con la mia, yo bebía de él como hubiera estado en un desierto por días.

-Kat…-Dijo mi nombre con una voz ronca.

-Si lo sé –Y volví a besarlo fuerte, mi cuerpo pedía algo a gritos, sabía lo que era pero no estaba segura de si era el momento. Pasaron varios días desde que no lo hicimos.

Rápidamente Peeta se alejo de mí.

-Es suficiente si seguimos, no creo poder…. Contenerme –Me dijo con una voz entrecortada.

-Dije que lo aria si yo te lo pedía y yo quie…

-Hay niños en la casa –Me había olvidado de eso.

-Cierto… se me olvido… pero si lo hacemos en silencio no creo que se den cuenta – ¿Tan desesperada esta? ¿Por qué tengo que suplicarle ahora?

-Kat esta Gale y capas este esperando a que llegue al cuarto.

-Bien vete sino no quieres no te rogare –Rayos soy tan patética pidiéndole a la persona que me violo ¿es que acaso no tengo dignidad? Creí que se iría ya que no me dijo nada pero, se acerco abrazándome por detrás.

-No es eso, si que quiero, pero también quiero hacer las cosas bien. Enserio que me encantaría estar dentro de ti pero…

-Que te detiene –Dije un tanto molesta.

-Estás segura Katniss, no quiero que luego te arrepientas.

-Claro que estoy segura, no te lo pediría sino… esto es por mí no por ti –Bien tuve el valor de decírselo, su rostro se mostraba algo asombrado, pero luego sonrio.

-No traje preservativos.

-No importa, tomo las pastillas –Y allí esta se lo dije. Cuando el me dijo que no la tomara era cuando todo iba mal, así que diría que ahora cambio o eso espero.

-Me agrada que hayas dicho eso –Y no espero ni un minuto más.

Me beso, como a mí me gustaba, mientras se desasía de mi camiseta, toco mis pechos, con una fuerza que me encanto. Mis pezones se pusieron duros cuando él los tomo y se los llevo a la boca. Yo trataba de no gemir tapándome los labios con los suyos.

Me quito la última prenda que tenia puesta dejándome en ropa interior. Yo me encargue de quitarle su camiseta mientras él se quito su pantalón, dejándolo así en sus bóxers.

Me volvía loca como Peeta mordía mis pezones, sin descuidar el otro, yo arañaba su espalda, me encantaba tocar su pecho, acariciar su cabello. Yo misma me deshice de mis bragas. Peeta no tardo en ir bajando sus labios, besando de mi cuello a mis pechos, paso sus labios por mi vientre, llegando cada vez más a su destino. Hasta que lo sentí…

-Abre tus piernas –Y lentamente obedecí, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento.

-¿Segura? –Solo asentí con mi cabeza, estaba segura de que si abría mi boca saldría un gran gemido que todos los escucharían.

Y luego me olvide de todo.

Apreté fuertemente mis manos en mi boca para evitar gritar. Peeta beso mi intimidad, primero lento solo posando sus labios, y luego todo fue más profundo, sentí su lengua, sentí como disgustaba de mi sabor yo cada vez estaba más húmeda. Me retorcía en la cama, sin quitar mis manos de mis labios sentí que estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Peeta toco mi clítoris, me penetraba con su lengua y… o por todos los ángeles estaba a punto de llegar.

Hasta que se detuvo. Me quede mirándolo con rabia, quería golpearlo por haber dejado de hacer eso.

-Tranquila –Me dijo volviéndose a poner encima de mí.

Su mano bajo hacia mi intimidad y me penetro con un dedo, estuvo un momento así metiendo y sacando. Retiro mis manos de mi boca para poder besarme. Luego metió otro dedo. Yo ya estaba cerca de la cima.

Mis manos se aferraban a su espalda, escuche una pequeña queja de Peeta, pero no me importo, seguí arañándolo cuando sentí como retiraba sus dedos, dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo, Peeta se encontraba con toda su gloria ante mis ojos ya listo y preparado.

Me arriesgue y de un rápido movimiento sujete su miembro con mi mano.

-Ooooohh Kat…

-Silencio –Seguí tocándolo pero no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo darle placer, y me disgusto el no poder hacerle sentir las cosas que él me hace sentir con sus caricias y besos.

- Así…-Me dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la mia y la movía de arriba hacia abajo, de arriba hacia abajo, y cada vez su miembro aumentaba de tamaño. Aun me ponía nerviosa ver sus partes, ver como eso entraría en mí. Luego ya pude hacerlo sola.

-Kat... ya no… aguanto –Retire mi mano y me prepare para lo que venía.

Peeta abrió mas mis piernas se posiciono y sentí su miembro tocando mis labios íntimos, estaba caliente y duro. Y así de apoco empezó a entrar. Peeta me besaba y yo me encargaba de abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Haaa!...-Y de un rápido movimiento ya estaba por completo dentro de mí. O por… sí que es grande. Ya no dolía pero si sentía una pequeña molestia. Peeta no se movió.

-Puedes moverte –Le dije en un murmullo que solo el escucho.

Empezó a moverse lento y suave salía y entraba, salía por completo y entraba duro. Luego de un rato yo ya estaba mordiendo sus hombros con fuerza. Peeta me penetraba con fuerza, salía y entraba casi como un desquiciado, y yo quería más.

-maaa…maaaas –Solo puede decirlo eso, porque sino… me penetro con una fuerza increíble, estaba como un salvaje y yo quería mas, así que enrolle mis piernas a su cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia a mí y ya estaba cerca. Sentí un poco de dolor pero era un dolor agradable.

Yo me vine antes que Peeta, me libere de una manera tan increíble que casi dejo escapar mi grito, pero él lo evito besándome, mientras seguía penetrándome hasta que se derramo en mí.

La intensidad disminuyo, salió de mí lentamente y sentí el vacio.

Me beso en la frente con mucha ternura y se coloco alado mío.

-Te amo –Me dijo antes de dormirse.

Yo… no dije nada, todavía no sabía qué era lo que sentía, lo quería pero no salían las palabras de mi boca. Me acomode en su pecho y me dormí sintiendo su cálido abrazo.

A NO SE IMAGINABAN QUE ELLOS SERIAN LOS PADRES DE PEETA NO? JEJEJE HASTA LA PROXIMA


End file.
